Desde El Principio
by IronMaik2095
Summary: Al borde de la muerte, Nick Wilde se encuentra con un misterioso conejo que le ofrece su ayuda para cambiar su destino y corregir sus errores viajando al pasado
1. Cap 1 - El Fin Del Principio

DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

Capitulo #1 El Fin Del Principio

 _ **Que injusta, que maldita, que cabrona la muerte, que no nos mata a nosotros si no a los que amamos**_

 _ **Carlos Fuentes (1929-2012)**_

 _ **La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente.**_

 _ **François Mauriac (1905-1970)**_

 **-Bunny Burrow, Granja/Madriguera de los Hopps, 4 de Junio del 2016-**

-… en serio Stu, parece que los niños escucharon lamentos casi toda la noche

-Lo dudo, quien sería tan tonto como para pasar la noche aquí afuera y con una tormenta aparte…

Stu Hopps se encontraba caminando con su esposa Bonnie rumbo a su campo de zanahorias, que se encontraba al otro lado de una pequeña colina a unos pocos metros de su hogar, él conejo iba cargando con un rifle de cerrojo en sus patas; Bonnie se sentía bastante incómoda con la situación, por una parte se sentía asustada por lo que decían sus hijos, los cuales creyeron oír algo la noche anterior, no hubiera importados si se lo había dicho uno o dos niños buscando atención, el problema fue que no más de unos 135 de sus 274 hijos dijeron lo mismo, los cuales casualmente tenían sus cuartos más cerca de los campos

Por otro lado no le gustaba que Stu llevará el rifle, nunca lo había usado en realidad desde que lo compro hace 20 años, unos años después de casarse, "Nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitará Bonnie" dijo cuando llego con él arma un día a su hogar, y era cierto que nunca la uso, pero hace un par de meses empezó a traerla con él a todos lados "Tengo que proteger a mi familia" le dijo cuando ella le pidió que lo guardará otra vez en el cobertizo

-Stu…- dijo la coneja al lado de su marido - no vas a usar eso… verdad?

-Esto? - Pregunto Stu alzando un poco el rifle, Bonnie solo asintió – No te preocupes amor, no está cargada – dijo girando la cabeza a su esposa y sonriéndole – solo la traigo por si… - su frase se quedó a medias cuando giro de nuevo al camino y vio a un zorro de pie dándoles la espalda – Detrás de mi amor, no te acerques – dijo acercándose al zorro con Bonnie a unos pasos de él

-Que haces tú aquí?! – Dijo Stu con el arma en alto simulando amenazarlo – Quien eres?! Date la vuelta en este instante

El zorro en cuestión era de color rojizo, rallando en el naranja, traía puesto una camisa hawaiana color verde algo gastada y rota, pantalones color café también bastante mal gastados, el nombre de ese zorro era Nick Wilde

Nick miraba el cielo cuando escucho a Stu, se estremeció ligeramente y su cola se crispo, sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba poco a poco, quería huir de ese lugar, no quería enfrentar a los padres de Judy… " _Judy"_

-Que te des vuelta te digo! – dijo Stu jalando el cerrojo del rifle, tan absorto estaba viendo al zorro que no vio el casquillo que salía

-Stu… - dijo Bonnie acercándose un poco, no logro vio tampoco el casquillo de caer

-… Señor Hopps – Stu y Bonnie se quedaron quietos, escucharon como el zorro hablaba casi en un susurro ronca – Señora Hopps –Nick se dio vuelta lentamente para verlos, se veía asustado y con visibles ojeras y ojos rojos seguramente por no dormir, o un llanto muy prolongado

Al darse cuenta quien era, Stu se acercó a pisotones y le dio un culatazo tirando a Nick al piso mientras Bonnie se tapaba la boca y empezaba a llorar

-Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! – Dijo Stu con enojo y rabia contenida – Que quieres tu aquí?!

-Y…yo…yo no - Nick no sabía que decir, que podía decirles en realidad?, como explicar lo que paso con él y Judy?, como decirles que él nunca la quiso lastimar? Que a ella de todos los mamíferos que conocía (que en realidad son demasiados para mencionarlos) era quien nunca lastimaría en su vida

-Acaso quieres que te mate?! Quieres que te haga pa…?! – Grito el consejo apuntando con el rifle al zorro el cual se puso de rodilla mirándolo cuando lo interrumpo

-Si… - dijo Nick con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos "he perdido todo lo que alguna vez me importo, tal vez, al menos así, la vuelva a ver…" pensó con cansancio

Stu y Bonnie levantaron las orejas y abrieron los ojos como platos mirándolo perplejos y anonadados

-Stu creo que de…- dijo Bonnie bajando las orejas. Estaba preocupada, no tanto por su marido sino por Nicholas, si no mal recordaba su nombre, pues miro su ropa y su rostro, algo le decía que lo que paso también lo afecto muchísimo, posiblemente, tal vez, más que a ellos

-Por favor, solo máteme - dijo Nick suplicante interrumpiendo a Bonnie

-Con gusto - dijo Stu bajando las orejas, colocando el ojo en la mira del rifle "lo voy a asustar un poco y después lo sacare a patadas de aquí…"

-Stu Hopps! Ya Basta… - dijo la coneja acercándose al consejo a paso veloz mientras levantaba una pata - Tranquilo Nicholas, el rifle no está car…

En eso se oye el mecanismo del rifle, sorprendiendo a los dos conejos que levantaron las orejas y abrieron los ojos con miedo

Nick solo cerró los ojos " _Judy… lo siento"_ pensó esperando su muerte…la cual no llegaba...

-Que pas…? - abro los ojos y frente a él estaba una bala, la cual no se movía, a unos 60 centímetros de él, enfoco su mirada a los señores Hopps, tampoco ellos se movían

Stu, sosteniendo aun con el rifle que se levantaba ligeramente por el disparo, mientras Bonnie estaba a un paso detrás de él con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, una pata en su boca y la otra en el hombro de su esposo, ambos con ojos abiertos como platos por el miedo y las bocas ligeramente en una mueca de terror

Nick estaba perplejo "Es que esto pasaba cuando una persona está punto de morir? Que el tiempo se prolongue de esta forma? esto es lo que sintió Judy antes de que yo…"

Miró por todos lados buscando una explicación, miro a la derecha y solo miró un infinito paisaje de montañas y prados, a unos metros vio un campo de margaritas y otro de lilas. Miro a su izquierda y vio un campo zanahorias hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, aun a lo lejos vio que algunas estaban marchitas.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, una mirada, una presencia de alguien, detrás de él…

Giro su cabeza lentamente, con miedo a lo que podía encontrar detrás. Y lo que encontró fue… nada, solo una lápida en la que rezaba…

"Judy Hopps

Amada Hija,

Gran Oficial,

Gran Amiga"

Frente a ella estaba un ramito de flores.

Nick se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la lápida "Eres tú la que me ve?" se preguntó ya enfrente del sepulcro, se arrodilló y se tapó el rostro con sus patas apoyadas en sus rodillas

-Zanahoria… - dijo con voz entrecortada, aun sentía ese nudo en la garganta - Judy… Por favor, perdóname – dijo ya comenzando a llorar un poco - si tan sol…

Fue entonces que sintió otra vez la presencia de alguien pero esta vez a su izquierda, levanto la mirada lentamente, lo que se encontró fue una escena extraña.

Un conejo con pelaje completamente negro, con ojos castaños claros que resaltaban un poco, un poco más alto que Stu, llevaba puesto un traje al parecer de seda color negro con una camisa blanca y corbata azul electrónico, tenía la pata izquierda apoyada en la lápida y en la derecha sostenía una taza de porcelana con adornos de flores color azula, en su cintura tenia aun pequeño cuadro color amarillo que resaltaba mucho, tenía grandes letras color gris y azul que decían "Walkman Sports". El conejo tenía la mirada pérdida en las montañas mientras tomaba, al parecer por el olor, café, mientras suspiraba soñadoramente

Cuando se dio cuenta que Nick lo miraba voltio a verlo a los ojos, se separó un poco de la lápida y puso la taza enzima de esta, se miraron por lo que Nick sintió una eternidad.

Solo se rompió el silencio cuando de repente el conejo empeso a hablar – Ahhhhhhh – dijo dramáticamente poniendo su pata en su pecho y abriendo la boca con fingida sorpresa - Eso sí que es extraño, no crees? – dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa mientras señalada la bala que no se movía y a los señores Hopps

-…que? - dijo confundido Nick mirando la bala y después al conejo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él - quien ere…

-Papapapapa - dijo el conejo levantando un dedo para callarlo –Necesito entrar en ambiente! – dijo dándole una sonrisa alegre mientras tomaba el cuadro amarillo y le colocaba una bocinita que saco de su traje - Esta canción es perfecta para este momento! – dijo aun sonriendo y presionando un botón que hace sonar un "Clik"Después de 5 segundos empezó a sonar música…

 _ **-AC/DC – Highway to Hell (Minuto 2:20)-**_

El conejo y Nick miraron extrañados la cajita mientras levantaban los dos una ceja…

-Ah caray? – Dijo el conejo ladeando la cabeza -Esa no era…?

 _I'm On The Highway To Hell!_

Nick y el consejo se trenzaron al escuchar la canción, Nick volvió a ver al consejo que tenía una pata en la cabeza y las orejas caídas, alcanzó a escuchar que murmuraba algo como - Y si es…- mientras suspiraba, el consejo con vergüenza vio a Nick y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa - Lo siento esta no era, aunque es una buena canción en realidad jaja - dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras pulsaba otro botón de la caja amarilla, abría el compartimiento del casetes, sacaba el que estaba adentro, le daba vuelta y lo volvía a introducir

-Un casete? Espera, en serio un Walkman?! Vaya que anticuado – dijo Nick algo más relajado con una leve sonrisa, burlándose un poco del error del conejo

-Oye! – Dijo el conejo mirándolo mientras presionada otra vez el botón de stop y colocando de nuevo el walkman en su cintura mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador con su otra pata - Yo no te estoy criticando esa camisa hawaiana que nunca te quitas!

-Cómo es que sabes eso? Quién eres? Que eres?- pregunto Nick con un deje de molestia, cuando de repente una idea se le cruzo por la mente y termino preguntando con miedo - Acaso eres la muerte?

-QUE?! - dijo el conejo insultado por tal pregunta - Enserio me comparas con ese tipo con capucha y rostro demacrado?! - dijo temblando ligeramente por un escalofrío que le corría por la espalda –con la pregunta anterior soy un conejo… obviamente – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Y no, no soy la "muerte" para tu informacion… – Dijo abriendo las comillas con sus dedos

-Entonces?– dijo el vulpino acercándose lentamente al conejo

\- Pueeeeeees, solo te diré, por ahora, que soy quien puede cambiar "esto"– dijo el conejo mientras tomada su taza y se apoyándose en la lápida otra vez

-No la toques! - dijo mientras apartaba la mano del conejo de la lápida tirando de paso su taza y rompiéndola en pedazos

-… Lo lamento, hace tiempo que no socializó con otro animal jaja - dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras se alejaba un poco, tratando de no molestar a Nick que limpiaba la lapida

-Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto Nick con una mirada y voz amenazantes mientras se acercándose lentamente al conejo "Como se atreve a poner sus patas en su lapida?! No tiene respeto?!"

-Ya te lo dije - dijo el conejo levantando las patas en muestra de rendición - Quiero ayudarte, se todo de ti Nick…

-Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo cada vez más cerca reteniendo la ira que crecía lentamente en su interior

-…ok, creo que empezamos mal- dijo el conejo al darse cuenta de la situación se ponía cada vez más difícil de resolver

-Así!?- Nick ya estaba frente a frente al consejo que era una cabeza más bajo que él - y cómo vas a "ayudarme"? - dijo abriendo comillas como había hecho el conejo y después empujándolo levemente con un dedo

-Nicky por favor cálmate…- pidió el agredido con las orejas caídas y una mirada suplicante

. – dijo reafirmando casa palabra con un empujón – Solo existen tres mamíferos que me pueden llamar asi y tu no eres uno de ellos! - dijo apuntando con un dedo amenazadoramente

-…como tú digas - dijo el conejo mirando al suelo – pero no mentí cuando dije que te conocía muy bien

-No me digas?! – Dijo Nick con voz sarcástica y las patas cruzadas – a ver, que sabes de mi?!

-N…no creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto…

-No, no, sólo habla de una vez! – Nick ya estaba harto del conejo "a ver qué mentira se inventa este" pensó con enojo

-… tu padre lo metieron a la cárcel por querer cumplir su sueño – Nick se quedó frío… literal, puesto que sentía como un cubeta de agua lo uniera mojado – los scouts te pusieron un bozal – Nick ya estaba temblando, tanto de miedo como de ira "como sabe eso?!" – tu madre tie… - Nick le tapó la boca al conejo, no quería seguir escuchando…

-Quien eres?! - Dijo Nick muy asustado – Cuál es tu nombre?!

-Mi nombre? - pregunto el conejo algo extrañado - porque quieres que te diga…

-Solo… solo dilo quieres? – Dijo Nick dando un paso hacia atrás

-Es que yo… no tengo nombre – dijo el conejo ladeando la cabeza sorprendiendo a Nick –siempre me han llamado **Vigilante** , pero si quieres ammm – dijo rascándose la nuca pensando – llámame Jack Sav… no, no espera – dijo negando con la cabeza – Está muy usado…

-…usado?- dijo Nick levantando una ceja

-Bueno es que… después te explico… - dijo mirando a otro lado - mejor dime ammm… aja – dijo chascando los dedos – dime… pausa dramática jaja

-En serio? – Dijo Nick tratando de no darle un golpe mientras cruzaba las patas

-Lo siento no me aguante… solo dime Mike - dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo con su codo

-Bien… "Mike" – dijo Nick ganándose una sonrisa aún más pronunciada del conejo – Como me ayudarás?

-Primero que nada necesito que te des cuenta que puedes confiar en mi… mírame como un amigo, después de todo se todo de ti, si?! - Dijo sonriendo con los dientes

-Claaaaaro

-…Bien con eso me conformo, por ahora - dijo entrecerrando los ojos - segundo, que sepas que eso… – dijo señalando la bala y a los Hopps – lo hice yo – finalizó inflando el pecho con orgullo

-Tú fuiste?! – Preguntó con fingida sorpresa "claro, ya lo imaginaba, lo que me importa saber es como…"

-Así es! Pero me imagino que ya lo suponías, bien aquí viene la parte importante; te quiero preguntar algo y quiero que seas honesto conmigo

-Claro, pregúntame! – Dijo Nick despreocupadamente aun con los patas cruzadas y una ligera sonrisa, por alguna razón la actitud del conejo le estaba empezando a agradando a Nick

-Tu… ammm… la amabas? – Pregunto señalando la tumba de Judy

Nick tomo a Mike de la camisa y lo levanto un poco

-Porque me preguntas eso?! - dijo mientras lo sacudía con algo de violencia

-Lo siento! Pero tengo que cerciorarme – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con sus orejas caídas- entonces, la amabas o no?

-No -dijo Nick firmemente mientras los sacudía otra vez, porque le preguntaba precisamente eso?!

-…En serio? entonces porque estás dando tu vida enfrente su tumba? culpa? karma? No… - negó con la cabeza - Tú la amabas, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, se cuando alguien ama y a perdido a alguien, solo que tienes vergüenza de admitirlo por lo que le hiciste, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad... la amabas? – lo forma en la que hablaba denotaba la confianza y seguridad de lo que decía, lo cual le recordó poco, por alguna razón, a su madre, una hembra que siempre encontraba lo bueno y puro de las personas, aun cuando no se lo merecía…

-Si… - dijo con la mirada baja mientras bajaba lentamente a Mike al suelo

-Lamento preguntártelo pero era necesario – dijo el conejo dándole palmadas de apoyo en la espalda – Créeme, se lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas… - Nick miro con el rabillo del ojo que Mike tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, no sabía porque pero cada momento sentía una confianza cada vez mayor en el conejo, casi como un amigo de toda la vida - Bien prosigo, puedo ayudarte a que nada de esto allá pasado Nicholas, solo, tienes que confiaren mí - digo Mike mirándolo por primera vez seriamente mientras se acomodaba su traje – Entiendo que no estoy en posición de decirte nada ni pedir tu confianza, pero te juro que puedo hacer que te reúnas de nuevo con Judy, como si nada hubiera pasado… un nuevo comienzo…

-… te escucho- dijo con algo de desconfianza "se oye demasiado bueno para ser verdad…"

-Bien, por cierto… - dijo mirando a Nick – Te importa si canto algo?

Nick se extrañó por la pregunta-… por… que…? - dijo mirándolo como un bicho raro

-Es que… -dijo algo triste Mike – Me ayuda a levantar mi ánimo después de que me deprimo, o cuando necesito pensar en otra cosa… – dijo tomando el walkman y precio el botón de play

 _ **-Frank Sinatra – That's Life-**_

 _That's life (that's life) that's what people say…_

 _You're riding high in April,_

 _Shot down in May_

 _But I know I'm gonna change that tune…_

 _When I'm back on top,_

 _Back on top in June._

Mike gesticulaba al cantar, algo raro para Nick en realidad, pero lo que si le extrañaba era que voces de hembras se escuchaba como coro no por el walkman si no por algún sitio a su lado, miro por todos lados pero no vio a nadie más que a ellos dos

 _I said, that's life (that's life)_

 _And as funny as it may seem_

 _Some people get their kicks stompin' on a dream…_

 _But I don't let it, let it get me down_

 _'Cause this fine old world it keeps spinnin' around_

 _I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate_

 _A poet, a pawn and a king…_

 _I've been up and down and over and out_

 _And I know one thing…_

 _Each time I find myself flat on my face_

 _I pick myself up and get back in the race!_

Era raro ver a un mamífero cantar con tanto gusto y tan energéticamente, no era nada malo cantando en realidad, tenía una buena voz en realidad, suave pero en ciertos puntos podía manipularla para hacerla un poco más grave…

 _That's life (that's life)_

 _I tell you, I can't deny it_

 _I thought of quitting, my friend_

 _But my heart just ain't gonna buy it…_

 _And if I didn't think it was worth one single try_

 _I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly_

 _I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate_

 _A poet, a pawn and a king…_

 _I've been up and down and over and out_

 _And I know one thing…_

 _Each time I find myself layin' flat on my face_

 _I just pick myself up and get back in the race!_

 _That's life (that's life), that's life and I can't deny it_

 _Many times I thought of cuttin' out but my heart won't buy it…_

 _But if there's nothing shakin' come here this July…_

 _I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball a-and die!_

 _My, my!_

Al terminar Nick sin darse cuenta y solo por impulso comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, lo cual Mike agradeció con una reverencia con las patas abiertas, de repente se escucharon más aplausos que provenían de ningún lugar, a lo cual Mike con gusto siguió dando reverencias al sur, al este y al oeste – Gracias publico conocedor!

-Tú lo escribiste? No la había escuchado antes - dijo Nick sonriendo "de dónde diablos salen esas voces y aplausos?"

-Se puede decir que si - dijo animado Mike con una gran sonrisa y las orejas alzadas - me a gustado cantar desde que tengo memoria, me hace recordar buenos tiempos con...- guardo silencio de repente bajando las orejas

-Con quien? - Pregunto Nick con una sonrisa sarcástica y algo picarona "hacia cuanto no sonreía así" se preguntaba para sí mismo

-… ah olvídalo no es nada y desde que murió Judy no sonríes así - dijo con una mirándolo tristemente

-!?…como lo? - pregunto Nick algo asustado- como hiciste eso?!

-Eso te lo digo también después – dijo moviendo la pata para quitarle importancia y luego cruzándolas – bien pues confías en mí?

-Claro que si

Mike levanto la orejas y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que digiera que si tan rápido - puedo preguntar porque tanta seguridad a un desconocido?

-Bueno, sabes lo de mi padre y los scouts, lo cual se lo contado a muy contadas personas, en realidad solo a 3, y lo de amar a Judy… bueno, no se lo habría dicho a nadie ni loco – dijo Nick algo incómodo-… aparte que sabes cantar – agregó con una sonrisa de lado

-Wow, gracias jaja-dijo mirando aun a los ojos alegres, una sonrisa y alzando otra vez las orejas- Bueno Nick entonces… quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor

-Ok, sé que es extraño, pero necesito que dejes que te mate…- dijo Mike señalando a Stu y la bala

-QUE?! Porqué?!- dijo horrorizado por la sola idea, cierto hace solo unos minutos deseaba la muerte, pero ya en este punto no iba a entregar su vida solo porque si

-…confías en mí?- pregunto Mike cruzando sus patas con una cara seria, mientras golpeaba con su pie lentamente el suelo esperando

-Déjame entender- dijo tapándose los ojos con los dedos de su pata- Me pides que te crea, dices cosas de las que no eh hablad en años, me haces admitir que amaba a Judy y me pides que deje que me maten? - dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba al conejo "esta bromeando verdad?" - es en serio?

Antes de replicar Mike parpadeo un parte veces procesando lo que Nick dijo y la forma en la que lo hizo - Bueno, si lo pones así, si se oye bastante tonto -dijo ladeando ligeramente su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que dijo no tenía sentido - Pero… Técnicamente… Sip - dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ok y tú que ganarías de todo esto? - dijo bajando los brazos

-En realidad nada –decía Mike mientras se encogía de hombros mientras se encaminaba lentamente a la tumba de Judy - solo hago esto porque me duele como termino tu vida, solo quiero hacer algo que creo que es lo correcto, por una vez…

"Que quiere decir con por una vez?" se preguntaba Nick para sus adentros – Y como sé que no me estas engañando? - dijo caminando detrás de él - Como sé que no...

-Porque te pedí que confiaras en mi - dijo Mike dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos - Sabes? es cansado decirte lo mismo una y otra vez - dijo con una cara cansada – No puedo explicarte todo ahora, se supone que no debo estar aquí – dijo mirando a todas direcciones algo nervioso - Aparte, querías morir hace apenas 10 minutos, dime que pierdes confiando

en mi palabra cuando ya estabas regalando tu vida por nada y yo te ofrezco algo que deseas más que nada?

Nick no dijo nada, era verdad, odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón, ya estaba condenado en prácticamente todos los sentidos, que podía perder a estas alturas? Su vida, bueno prácticamente se volvió un marginado, todo lo que tenia fue confiscado, todo al que conocía le dio la espalda -…Que va a pasar? – Pregunto tratando saliva

-Morirás, tu alma saldrá tu cuerpo el cual se convertirá solo un cascaron vacío, pero en lugar de ir al "cielo" - dijo abriendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos – o a la carretera del infierno – agregó con una sonrisa recordando su error- vas a venir conmigo, así de simple…

-… a dónde? - pregunto Nick mirándolo mientras se ponía de rodilla frente la bala aun inmóvil

-Jaja, bueno- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro - Digamos que es donde los sueños se hacen realidad...

-…va a doler? - pregunto mirando la bala con miedo

-…no te mentiré, sí, pero solo al principio, después no sentirás nada – sintió como Nick se tensaba por lo que dijo - no temas, estoy contigo, no me iré, todo estará bien

Unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por los ojos de Nick mientras veía que de nuevo la bala del rifle, Stu y Bonnie se empezarán a mover lentamente, como en cámara muy lenta, aun sentía la pata de Mike en su hombro, su presencia lo calmaba, cerró los ojos – Mike…

-Si Nick?

-Graci...

Crach!

Nick abrió los ojos, viéndose a sí mismo a sus pies, con un agujero de bala en su cráneo, Stu soltando el rifle y Bonnie mirando horrorizada con una pata en su boca y otra en el hombro de su marido

-… oh dios –dijeron Nick, Stu y Bonnie al unísono casi como una sola voz

-Oye - Nick miro a la derecha y vio a Mike con ojos tristes, orejas caídas y tratando de sonreír - Gracias por confiar en mi

-Porque lo dices?

\- Porque si no lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí...

\- Que has hecho Stu… - preguntaba Bonnie aun sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, no es que no lo creyera, simplemente no quería creerlo

-Y…yo…yo creía que… no estaba cargada - dijo Stu mirando sus manos y luego el rifle- Solo… solo lo quería asustar, yo no quería...

\- No hace falta que mires esto - dijo Mike deslizando un dedo en el aire y simulando presionar un botón, en eso se detuvo la escena de Stu volteando a ver a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos

-No! Espera que pasara con ellos?!

-Si todo término como pienso que terminará esto no abra pasado nunca – dijo dirigiéndose a campo de lilas con el Walkman en la mano y colocándolo en un bolsillo de su traje

-Y que fue ese movimiento de mano que hiciste? - pregunto Nick con curiosidad

\- Todo a su debido tiempo Nick - dijo Mike con una sonrisa cómplice – por ahora… - dijo mientras hacia el mismo movimiento son su dedo y apareciendo una puerta color blanco de la nada - Entremos - dijo mientras lo invitaba con un gesto de la mano

-…Esta…Bien…- dijo Nick no muy convencido mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Adelante - dijo Mike mientras abría la puerta, solo se veía oscuridad adentro, Nick aun no del todo seguro entro con Mike detrás de él cerrando la puerta

-Mmmmm?! - dijo Mike abriendo y asomando la cabeza por la puerta - y ustedes? que hacen aquí? - pregunto con cara de extrañeza los lectores - Vayan a comer, al baño o yo que sé, esto ya se acabó - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta - Por ahora… - dijo volviendo a abrirla con una sonrisita y entre cerrando los ojos

-Con quien hablas Mike?! Aquí adentro está muy oscuro! -grito Nick desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Con ellos! - grito señalándolos con un gesto de la cabeza - Aaaahhh - dijo mirándolos - Después te digo! Hasta luego! - dijo con una sonrisa cerrando con un portazo…

Continuara… Tarde o temprano…


	2. Cap 2 - El Nexo

Capitulo #2 El Nexo

 **No desprecies el recuerdo del camino recorrido. Ello no retrasa vuestra carrera, sino que la dirige; el que olvida el punto de partida pierde fácilmente la meta.**

 _ **Pablo VI**_ _ **(1897-1978)**_

 **Si no quieres repetir el pasado, estúdialo.**

 _ **Baruch Spinoza**_ _ **(1632-1677)**_

-Ahhhhh hogar, dulce hogar…

-… Mike…

-Si Nick?

-Con quien hablabas?

-Oh, eso no tiene ninguna importancia…

-Ahhhh muy bien, solo una cosa más…

-Que cosa?

-Porque, aun con mi vista nocturna, no puedo ver nada?

-Jajaja, eso si no te lo digo – Dijo el conejo con burla mientras chascaba los dedo – y se hizo la luz…

De repente se ilumino la habitación; una gran estancia con paredes blancas y piso de mármol oscuro, en la habitación no había absolutamente nada, claro está, sin contar una enorme pantalla que abarcaba casi toda una de las paredes frente a ellos, a unos metros de esta estaba un panel de control, el cual no tenía ni botones ni palancas, en la pared derecha estaba una única puerta color blanca, y en la izquierda estaba un pequeño mapa con líneas de colores y, por lo que alcanzo a ver Nick, caras con distintas expresiones como alegre, triste, muda y una que estaba resaltada con un circulo con una excreción de enojo. Nick se dio la vuelta para ver si había algo detrás que fuera de interés y vio otra puerta, pero esta era completamente lisa de color negro con salpicaduras de algo como ¿Sangre? No logro mirarla bien puesto que tan pronto se dio la vuelta la puerta desapareció en la nada. Impresionado y sin saber que decir, Nick miro a Mike el cual tenía una sonrisa alegre

-Quedaste anonadado? Esa era la intención – dijo con las patas entre cruzadas y alzando la mirada con orgullo y superioridad – Ven, te enseñaré y explicaré todo – dijo mientras se dirigía a al panel de control

-Qué es este lugar? – Dijo Nick mientras admiraba la habitación una vez más, y dándose cuenta que era más o menos de unos 10X3 metros, bastante grande, lo cual resaltaba aún más puesto que no tuviera muebles

-Yo la llamo sala de control, aquí es donde yo monitoreo todo, te deberías de sentir honrado de estar aquí, muy pocos mamíferos ven esta sala, y quienes la ven quedan… condenados de una forma u otra – dijo mientras se colocaba delante de panel y empezaba a mover sus patas por toda la superficie

-Honrado? – pregunto extrañeza y algo preocupado por lo que dijo el conejo – Que quieres decir con condenados?

Ante esta pregunta Mike dejo de tocar el panel de control, sus orejas cayeron lentamente mientras se giraba hacia Nick, ya frente a él tenía una semblante serio, pero sus ojos trasmitían algo distinto… tristeza

-Aquí, solo se les permite entrar a los vigilantes – comenzó el conejo, su tono alegre y despreocupado se perdió, ahora solo era una voz que no trasmitía nada aparte de sequedad – y para que un mamífero se convierta en vigilante tiene que sacrificar lo que más le importo en su antigua vida… también depende del tipo de vida que llevaste, para que seas una "valiosa inclusión" – dijo reafirmando lo último con un tono de enojo

-Sacrificar algo de su vida pasada? – pregunto Nick con curiosidad y pensó con lastima "que tendrá que sacrificar alguien para quedarse solo tal vez para siempre, que ganancia tiene algo así"

-Sí, algunos les han pedido que dejaran a sus familias, sus memorias o que murieran de cierta forma

-… que tuviste que hacer tu? – La pregunta salió antes de poder pensarla, Mike levanto sus orejas de repente mientras habría los ojos sorprendido, obviamente no esperaba que le preguntara eso, lo cual dejo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos

– Yo… yo tuve que dejar a alguien – dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían, cerró los ojos con pesar – Dejemos de hablar de eso, quieres? – dijo recuperando su tono alegre y abriendo lentamente los ojos – Me presento una vez más, Soy el vigilante numero 5225-728243 (claro puedes decirme solo Mike) guardián del multiverso 96686742 o mejor conocida como Zootopia, enfocado principalmente a observar y documentar todas las acciones de dos mamíferos… Nicholas P. Wilde y Judy Hopps

Nick quedo completamente en silencio, lo cual era realmente extraño en el, por su típica personalidad de no parar de hablar sobre cualquier cosa y saber que responder a cualquier comentario o afirmación, porque, por el amor de dios, ¡que podría decir ahora! Tan atontado y impresionado quedo que no movió ni un musculo por algo que pareci minutos, claro está, él no lo noto, pero el conejo si, algo preocupado por su nuevo (y en realidad único desde hace mucho tiempo) amigo, "Tal vez debí decírselo un poco más despacio" pensó con pesar. Pasó su pata frente a él, no reacciono; chasco sus dedos, seguía sin reaccionar – Nick… - nada aun - ¡Nicky! – esta vez si hubo reacción, un leve movimiento de sus orejas, el zorro enfoco su mirada en el conejo una vez más – Estas bien? Quieres que te de un tiempo? – pregunto Mike con preocupación

-No… estoy bien… solo algo… impresionado… - dijo Nick aun asimilando todo, Mike toco el panel sin mirarlo y al momento siguiente aparecieron dos sillones reclinables color blanco, con un gesto galante y educado lo invito a sentarse – Y no me digas Nicky…

-Muy bien – dijo el conejo sentándose en el otro sillón mientras tenia levantadas ambas patas en son de paz – ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

-Ahhh si, varias en realidad – dijo reclinándose en el sillón para ponerse un poco más cómodo – Para empezar, ¿qué quieres decir con multiverso…?

-Ohhh empezamos por lo más interesante ¿eh? – dijo Mike con una sonrisa – Es un poco complicado de explicar pero te lo resumiré en términos simples – dijo mientras movía una vez más su dedo en el aire y haciendo que la pantalla se encendiera mostrando una gran imagen del espacio con pequeños remolinos de muchos colores –El multiverso es un término que une múltiples universos de un universo base, me sigues?

-Aja – dijo un atontado Nick, realmente no entendía ni pio de lo que decía

-Excelente, bueno, el multiverso al cual pertenecemos vendía siendo este – dijo mientras en la pantalla se acercaba a uno de los remolinos de color verde – Bien, para empezar debes entender que el universo al que perteneces no es el original, es un derivado del base – dijo mientras en la pantalla desaparecía el remolino y aparecía algo parecido a un plano con pequeños remolinos unidos con líneas, Nick se dio cuenta que era idéntico al plano en la pared, en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla se podía leer con una letra extremadamente pequeña "Vista Básica" – Tu universo vendría siendo este – dijo señalando con un dedo un remolino de color rojo – Y el universo base es justo el que está encima, el remolino de color blanco, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Una, cual es la diferencia entre mi universo al original – pregunto con curiosidad

-… te lo mostrare – dijo levantándose y se acercó al panel, la pantalla se acercó al universo base y se puso la imagen en negro, en menos de 5 segundos apareció una especie de video en el que se mostraba a Nick y Judy acorralados en una exhibición del museo con Dawn Bellwether arriba de ellos junto a una oveja macho

- _… es una pena porque, me caías bien –_ decía la oveja a través de la pantalla

 _-Y qué piensa hacer ahora? atacarme? –_ preguntaba la coneja sujetando su tobillo con un Nick a unos metros de ella

 _-No, no claro que no –_ decía con pequeñas risas _– él lo hará –_ dijo con una sonrisa demente mientras levantaba el arma y le disparaba a Nick

-NO! – Gritaron la coneja y el Nick que estaba viendo la pantalla – Por favor para no quiero ver eso! – grito con desesperación el zorro al recordarlo de primera mano, ya con recordarlo era mucho, verlo así sería mucho peor para el

-Solo mira Nick, no pasara nada – dijo mirándolo y después regresando su mirada a la pantalla

 _-No Nick, no lo hagas, pelea… -_ Judy movía con desesperación al zorro tratando de ayudarlo

 _-Ay pero, no lo puede evitar, o si?_ – dijo la oveja con fingida pena mientras caminaba un poco _– Ya sabes, están biológicamente predispuestos a ser salvajes –_ decía con diversión mientras la coneja la volteaba a ver, de repente el zorro empezó a gruñir y Judy se alejó con miedo de el

-No voy a ver eso! – dijo Nick levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ohhh, pero como que no… - dijo Mike moviendo su pata por el panel de control y haciendo que Nick no se moviera, volvió a tocar el panel y Nick se movió involuntariamente hacia la pantalla – Lo siento, pero tienes que ver esto, tienes que entender… - dijo con pena y desprecio hacia sí mismo

 _-Solo imagina los encabezados –_ decía Bellwether con una gran sonrisa mirando el espectáculo _– "Heroína oficial, atacada por zorro salvaje…" –_ dijo disfrutando cada palabra mientras miraba a Nick destrozando un muñeco de un ciervo salvaje hasta sacarle el relleno

Nick estaba horrorizado viendo el video, no podía mover ni un musculo, pero si podía mover los ojos desenfrenadamente, el recuerdo de un periódico en un cubo de basura con ese mismo encabezado lo golpeo de repente – "Por favor, no de nuevo…" pensó con miedo

 _-Eso es todo?! –_ dijo Judy mientras miraba a la oveja – _La presa teme al depredador y usted conserva el poder?!_

 _-Si! Básicamente –_ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

 _-Pero eso no funcionara!_

 _-El miedo siempre funciona! Y usare cada uno de los depredadores si hace falta! –_ dijo con un brillo de demencia en sus ojos

Un gruñido alerto a Judy y vio a un salvaje Nick apunto de atacarla _– Nick, por favor, no… -_ dijo arrastrándose hasta la pared

 _-Jaja, adiós, coneja_

"No, no, no…"pensaba Nick desesperadamente viendo lo que pasaba en la pantalla, sin control alguno de su cuerpo - … no… - Logro decir ligeramente viendo como se acercaba ese otro Nick a Judy, cerró los ojos con toda su fuerza de voluntad esperando lo peor hasta que escucho un grito que le erizo su pelaje y una lagrima se desliza por su pelaje…

 _-…Puaaaa, sangre, mucha mucha sangre y… muerte…_ \- Nick abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio como la coneja gesticulaba exageradamente

 _\- Ahora estas sobre actuando, además ya dijo todo –_ dijo el zorro levantándose aguantando una gran carcajada por la "actuación" de la coneja

-Ves? – Dijo Mike tocando el panel y dejando mover otra vez a Nick – no paso aboslut… - Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara de parte del zorro

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! – dijo con furia por lo que le hizo pasar, claro lo aliviaba que no pasara lo que el recordaba pero odiaba que lo obligaran a tener que verlo

-…auch…- dijo el conejo sobándose la nariz, no le dolía en realidad pero tal vez al hacerlo lo perdonaría por lo que hizo – Dije que lo sentía… - dijo con falsas lágrimas de dolor – Bueno lo que quería que vieras es que en el universo base no pasa absolutamente nada – Dijo fingiendo una voz congestionada - Para tu desgracia en tu universo Bellwether reviso la munición antes de disparar y tu terim.. – no termino de decir lo que quería puesto que la pata de Nick le tapo el hocico

-…Lo capto, no hables de más – dijo con una mirada amenazante – Si? – Dijo sonriendo mostrando los colmillos, a lo cual Mike asintió lentamente – Muuuy bien – Le quito la pata del hocico

-…ok, ammm, dudas?

-Porque tienes que documentar solo lo que hagamos nosotros – dijo secamente Nick

-Esa es la parte curiosa, no ay razón aparente – dijo Mike inclinando la cabeza mirando el techo con duda – Pero la cosa es que ustedes son muy importantes en el universo que estén, para nombrar algunas cosas, son el primer zorro y coneja policía de casi todos los universos en general, salvan a la ciudad de una forma u otra como con lo de los aulladores y son en algunos universos la pareja interespecie precursora…

-Espera espera, pareja? – dijo el zorro con sorpresa

-…- Mike hizo una mueca de sorpresa – no debe decir eso… - murmuro – olvida lo que dije! – dijo con desesperación

-No, no… - dijo Nick dándose cuenta del error del conejo – Que quieres decir con eso? – miraba fijamente al conejo no con amenaza si no con curiosidad – Dime…

-… Bueno… - dijo débilmente mirando a otra dirección - En la mayoría, por no decir todos los universos, tu y Judy se… vuelven pareja, se casan, tienen hijos…

-Hijos?! – Grito con sorpresa Nick – pero eso es biológicamente imposible…

-En tu universo si, en otros no…- dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de Nick – En uno que otro universo hasta adoptaran

-… Hijos… - dijo débilmente el aturdido zorro imaginándose a si mismo caminando por una plaza de la pata de esa coneja con niños a sus lados, corriendo de un lado a otro, preguntando mil y un cosas que alcanzarán a ver, llamándolo papa… sonrió ligeramente con la mirada perdida y con su orejudo amigo mirándolo con comprensión dándole un momento -…ay algo que no entiendo – logro decir con un bulto en la garganta – ¿hacía falta que muriera?

El pelaje de Mike se erizo considerablemente "¡¿No pudo esperar un poco para preguntarme eso?!" se decía mentalmente y se arrepentía por no haber pensado en alguna razón menos… inconveniente, solo le quedaba ser honesto hasta cierto punto - … Nosotros los vigilantes no tenemos permitido intervenir o cambiar los acontecimientos de ciertos universos… solo podemos intervenir y hacer ciertos cambios cuando el universo cierra su ciclo…

-Que quieres decir con su ciclo?

-Cuando ese alguien a quien vigilamos muere, pero la cuestión es que no solo tenía que vigilar a Judy si no a ti también, por lo cual no pude hacer nada – dijo Mike acercándose al mapa - Técnicamente no debía ni hablar contigo ni traerte aquí, pero en el momento en que el ciclo se cierra tengo libertad de actuar como mejor me parezca… ¿otra pregunta? – toco con un dedo la cara enojada

-… No

-Qué bueno! – Dijo con una sonrisa Mike mientras lo volvía a ver - Dime te gustaría ver otros universos? Aprovechando que estas aquí claro…

-Puedo? – pregunto con asombro Nick

-Claro! – Dijo alegremente – Solo que te lo limitare un poco, te mostrare mis universos favoritos, si tu gustas…

-…Por favor… - dijo tratando de no demostrar su emoción

Al decir esto el conejo regreso la vista al mapa y empezó a tocar algunas caras con distintas expresiones – Muy bien solo unas pocas – dijo alejándose del mapa y dirigirse al panel de control, la pantalla se encendió una vez más mostrando el espacio con los universos pero ahora menos de los que había antes – Solo déjame hacer unos ajustes y… listo, ven conmigo – dijo caminando a la única puerta y abriéndola lentamente

Al otro lado de la puerta había un gran pasillo con paredes blancas y puertas de todo tipo a cada lado separadas un par de metros la unas con las otras, hasta el fondo había un cuadro de Nick con Judy en una posición heroica con la ciudad como fondo

-Nicholas… bienvenido al Nexo o como me gusta llamar… la red del destino… - dijo Mike mirando como Nick veía el gran pasillo

-… porque red del destino? Solo es un gran pasillo… - pregunto extrañado por el ridículo nombre que mencionaba

-Bueno, esta es la versión básica del nexo, sencilla para que los nuevos vigilantes aprendan a su tiempo como trabajar – dijo mientras se dirigía a la pared izquierda en la que apareció el mismo mapa de antes – en la versión avanzada es más impresionante – dijo mientras tocaba la parte superior del mapa, aparecía una barra en la que aparecían gravadas frases como "vista básica, vista intermedia y vista avanzada", Mike movió el medidor a la vista avanzada, de repente el pasillo se oscureció y como antes Nick no pudo ver nada, tan rápido como se fue regreso la iluminación pero esta vez no era un pasillo, estaban en una pequeña especie de plaza que en el centro estaba una estatua de algo parecido a la obsidiana de Nick de color rojo y Judy de color gris en la misma posición que en el cuadro, a los lados de la pequeña plaza estaba una 12 de pasillos las cuales, aparte de que las paredes tuvieran una altura incalculable, por lo que alcanzo a ver Nick, se intercomunicaban las unas con las otras – Ya ves porque la llamo red?

-Más bien parece un laberinto… - dijo el zorro impresionado por la inmensidad del sitio, el pequeño y nada interesante pasillo no se comparaba con ese enorme lugar

-No, mira el mapa un momento – dijo enseñando el mapa una vez más en sus patas - Este mapa viene siendo esta habitación, los pasillos vienen siendo las líneas y las caras simbolizan las puertas, dime a que te recuerda

Nick miro con atención el pequeño mapa y se dio cuenta del porque ese ridículo nombre – Parece… una red de araña?

-Así es mi amigo, sabes? yo tarde bastante en darme cuenta, estoy aquí desde que solo eran unos 10 o 15 universos, ahora son casi 150 y sigue aumentando

-… cuanto tiem… - quiso preguntar Nick pero fue interrumpido de repente por el conejo

-Bueno! – dijo tocando el mapa una vez más y seleccionando vista básica – Mejor será que estemos en el pasillo aburrido, siempre me termino perdiendo aquí - dijo con una débil risa mientras se oscurecía la habitación y estaban otra vez en el pasillo – Bueno Nick escoge una puerta, la que tú quieras! – dijo animando al zorro con una alegre sonrisa – Te aconsejaría que te fueras por el aspecto de la puerta… solo es un consejo… - dijo guillándole un ojo y dándole golpecitos con el codo

Al decir que mirara el aspecto de las puertas, Nick se dio cuenta que todas las puertas eran diferentes, estilos y colores, en el pasillo había alrededor de una 12 de puertas, entre todas hubo una que resaltaba más que las otras, de color negro con una especie de dibujo de un conejo de espaldas, cuando Nick se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta de esta aparecieron cadenas que la envolvían dejándola completamente sellada – Que tiene esta puerta?

-No preguntes… – dijo mirando a Nick como diciéndole algo como "No preguntes mas si es que quieres dormir tranquilo de nuevo"

Nick asiento lentamente entendiendo el mensaje, miro a la derecha de la puerta negra y encontró una de color azul oscuro con un pomo plateado, Nick miro a Mike como pidiéndole permiso de abrir esa puerta, a lo cual el conejo solo asintió, le sonrió y dijo en voz baja – curioso… Bien Nick, reglas… Primera, veras cosas que es muy probable que no te pasen, te lo digo para que no te preocupes o emociones. Segundo, no puedes actuar de ninguna forma, serás algo parecido a un espectro, estarás en el lugar de los hechos, pero no serás visto ni oído. Tercero, tienes un límite de 5 minutos no puedes estar más de ese tiempo, cuando se cumpla el tiempo serás llevado al nexo… preguntas?... no?... muy bien adelante pues…

Nick lentamente tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giro para que una luz blanca lo segara obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos se encontraba en una celda de la comisaria de Zootopia, un lugar frecuentado para él en su juventud, Mike estaba frente a el apoyado en una de las paredes - …acogedor – dijo con sarcasmo Nick – que hacemos aquí?

-Date la vuelta y lo sabrás… - dijo Mike despreocupadamente mirándose las patas con interés, al decir esto Nick escucho ruidos, algo parecido a golpes y quejidos, reconocía esa voz, era la suya…

 _-¡Pelea!-_ Grito una voz la cual Nick no distinguía, vio a un conejo trajeado que golpeaba salvajemente a otro Nick en el suelo, el otro Nick no ofrecía resistencia alguna, no se defendía, solo se arrastraba tratando de levantarse, lo cual el conejo respondió con un golpe en el estómago, lo cual provoco un ruido como de huesos rompiéndose – Quien es ese? – pregunto con desprecio Nick al ver como tosía el otro zorro sangre y caía al suelo

-Se llama Jack Savage, tristemente en este universo es un imbécil… - dijo tristemente Mike mirando fijamente a Jack

 _\- Vaya policía –_ dijo Jack mientras Nick volteaba a verlo con odio _– Debí haberte asesinado en el distrito forestal, aunque… si lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido esa gran noche con Hopps_

-¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono los dos zorros _– Tu no… -_ Trato de negar el otro Nick antes de que Jack lo golpeara en el rostro

 _-Y déjame decirte que esa conejita… es muuuuuy buena en la cama. Pero tranquilo, cuando vayas a prisión tendrá toda mi atención_

 _-Ella jamás aceptaría a alguien como tu –_ Dijo el otro Nick apoyándose en una pared

 _-Hahaha, en serio? Y porque lo crees?_

 _-Porque soy el único animal que puede engañarla en este mundo –_ una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Mike y a Nick – eso es cierto… - dijo Mike reafirmando al otro zorro

- _Que lastima das…-_ decía Jack mientras pateaba al zorro en el estomago, sacándole el poco aire que tenia y obligándolo a doblarse de dolor, lo cual aprovecho su agresor para tomarlo del pelaje de su cabeza – _Créeme, nadie te extrañara, como a los otros animales que eh matado_

-… y aparte de imbécil un asesino… que cosas no crees? – dijo Mike con total desinterés mientras miraba la escena

-Como estas tan tranquilo?! - Pregunto Nick con sorpresa – Ese idiota esta por matarme… amm matarlo… ahhh! Tú me entiendes! – dijo tratando de resolver todo un mar de confusión que se formaba lentamente en su cabeza

- _Estás loco, tú y tu jefe son…_

 _-Jefe? YO no necesito jefe, objetivos asignados por mí, animales que se entrometieron con mis planes, tu eres solo uno del montón, y la coneja que tanto aprecias solo te recordara como un asesino, embustero, traicionero y mentiroso… solo un zor..._

 _-..tivos asignados por mí, animales que se entrometieron con mis pla…_ \- se escucho entre las sombras por las que se podía distinguir a una figura sosteniendo un bolígrafo

 _-_ …Y como siempre, cuando más la necesitas, ella aparece… - dijo con melancolía Mike mientras Judy salía de entre las sombras

-Coneja astuta – dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa

 _-… Se llama treta tesoro…_ \- dijo el otro Nick mientras se detenían los movimientos de todos

-Qué pasa?

-5 minutos – dijo mostrando un pequeño reloj digital en su pata que marcaba 5 minutos cumplidos – No recuerdas que esto tenia límite de tiempo para ti?

-… Era en serio?

-Muy enserio…

-Ay por favor! Dime que pasa luego!

-No! Vámonos de aquí – Dijo Mike mientras señalaba una puerta blanca que aparecía detrás de el

-…Bien – dijo de mala gana Nick mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba de nuevo en el nexo

-Bien – dijo el conejo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él – Puedes ir y ver todo lo que tú quieras, tengo que ir a un lado, ¿Puedo confiar que no harás algo que me haga arrepentirme de haberte dejado solo verdad? – decía mientras cruzaba las patas y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Claro que si! – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-… no me convences… MIA!

-SI? – Dijo de la nada una voz robótica de una hembra

-Tenemos a un invitado…

-… SALUDOS NICHOLAS WILDE DEL UNIVERSO 233

-…Quien es? – pregunto Nick con extrañeza

\- Es M.I.A! Es mi asistente y única compañía que eh tenido en el tiempo que eh sido vigilante, yo la cree, ella te cuidara mientras me ocupo…

-Espera espera… no necesito niñera

-Lo sé, solo es por tu seguridad – dijo mientras murmuraba para sí mismo – y para la mía…

-¿A DONDE DESA IR USTED NICHOLAS WILDE DEL UNIVERSO 233?

-…Podría dejar de decir mi nombre completo? Solo con Nick está bien – dijo mirando a Mike con una clara incomodidad

-…MIS DISCULPAS NICK, SI GUSTA PUEDO CAMBIAR DE PERSONALIDAD, SOLO DIGA UNA EMOCION…

-Ahhhh amable?

-… HOLA NICK! – el cambio fue abrupto, de sonar una voz robotizada ahora era como escuchar a una cría de 10 años - OH DIOS MIO! PERO QUE ROPAS SON ESAS?! TODAS GASTADAS Y MALTRATADAS! PORFAVOR ENTRA AQUÍ – Decía MIA mientras aparecía una puerta de color café estilo victoriana

-…De acuerdo – dijo Nick mientras dirigía la mirando a Mike – En que te vas a ocupar?

-Baño

-Ohhhhh bien, te veo después, supongo…

-No lo dudes ni un minuto – decía Mike sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Nick entraba por la puerta dejándolo solo en el pasillo

-… Ahhhhhh, se lo que están pesando, porque dejo a Nick ver otros universos? Necesito que vea que puede cambiar su destino, ver lo que tal vez pueda pasar, tanto bueno como malo… - Dijo Mike caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaba con el lector - Como es posible que este hablando con ustedes? Ese es mi secreto, si se los digiera no tendría gracia alguna. Porque no le platico a Nick sobre ustedes? Sencillo, no voy a llegar y decía algo como "oye Nick adivina qué?! Tu no existes realmente y solo eres un personaje de una caricatura!"… si, gran idea! – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica –Porque hablo con ustedes ahora? Necesito pensar, es obvio que Nick vera sucesos que muy seguramente no le pasaran a el de ninguna forma, tal vez al ver todo eso se pregunte "yo que esperanza tengo de tener un final feliz? Como puedo demostrarme a mí y a todos los demás mamíferos que yo amo a mi presa natural? Que me hace diferente a esos otros yo?" solo necesito…-dijo mientras se detenía – pensar, hablar me ayuda a pensar, y como sé que están aquí me dirijo a ustedes, que puedo hacer para darle ese último empujón que estoy seguro que necesitara…? – Dijo entrecruzando las patas, cuando de repente ideo un plan y lentamente se ensombreció su rostro – Melancolía, buenos recuerdos y tal vez algo de honestidad de mi parte…

Regresando con Nick, después de pasar por la puerta por la que MIA le indico se encontró en otro pasillo enorme, o mejor dicho en un enorme armario con todo tipo de ropa

-PORFAVOR ESCOJE LO QUE MAS TE GUSTE! – canturrio alegremente la voz artificial

-Que se supone que es este lugar? El armario para visitas? – Preguntaba el zorro mirando los estantes llenos a rebosar de vestimentas de todos los estilos, casuales, elegantes y extrañamente pomposos como uno que era de color amarillo con mangas largas con adornos en las empuñaduras y una pequeña figura en forma de una A en el pecho – En serio ese conejo tiene ropa de Star Trek?

-NUNCA SE SABE QUE SE PUEDE NECESITAR!

-Bueno en realidad si tengo que ponerme algo, no puedo estar con estos trapos todo el tiempo… de casualidad no ay una camisa y pantalón como estos? – pregunto mientras se señalaba las ropas que estaban gastadas, grisácea y con algunos agujeros

-CLARO QUE SI NICK! – De repente se empezó a mover las estanterías a una gran velocidad para detenerse de improvisto – AY LA TIENES, Y ES DE TU TALLA DE ESO NO TE PREOCUPES!

Enfrente de Nick estaba toda una colección de camisas hawaianas de todos colores, de entre ese montón de camisas encontró una réplica prácticamente exacta a la que tenia, claro de color verde, la descolgó y se la puso dejando la que traía en el piso, se dio la vuelta y encontró otra estante pero con pantalones colgados y doblados, el único detalle era que todos eran de color gris o negros, por lo cual eligió los grises

-ESPEJO?! – Pregunto MIA amablemente mientras aparecía a lado de Nick un espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual acepto posando su nula musculatura y poniéndose en poses para admirarse en el espejo – Perfecto! Pero siento que olvido algo..- se miro con perplejidad a sí mismo, que era ese algo que faltaba? Miro hacia el suelo buscando la abandonada camisa en el piso, se acerco lentamente y busco en el bolsillo de esta una horrible corbata color naranja con franjas azules, se la coloco en el cuello de su camisa, le hiso el nudo y se miro en el espejo, sí, eso faltaba, pero algo llamo su atención, no lo había notado mientras se la colocaba pero en algunas partes de la corbata haba unas manchas extrañas, al mirar de cerca se dio cuenta que era… sangre. Tan rápido como pudo se quito la corbata y la arrojo lejos de él - ESTAS BIEN?! QUE PASA?!

-No es nada, recordé que esa corbata no me gustaba, tendrás alguna que me regales? - dijo respirando rápidamente y difícilmente

-… CLARO QUE SI NICK – Esta vez la voz de MIA se escucho diferente, como algo parecido a tristeza o lastima

-Gracias – dijo Nick sin notar el cambio de la voz de MIA, de repente de uno de las estanterías se abrió un cajón que tenía una gran variedad de corbatas de varios colores, pero de ese montón Nick solo tomo uno, color morada con franjas rojas, se miro al espejo y dio una gran sonrisa con todos sus dientes – Como me veo? –pregunto con una alegría notablemente fingida

-TE VES MUY BIEN NICK… - dijo la voz con un tono de una madre consentidora mimando a su cría

-Bien pues veamos esas puertas – dijo con calma el zorro mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abra para encontrarse una vez más en el pasillo con las docenas de puertas – Puedo entrar a la que yo quiera verdad?

-ASI ES NICK! CLARO TENDRE QUE SUPERVISAR LO QUE HAGAS, ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE…

-No claro que no, se supone que no debería estar aquí para empezar verdad? – dijo mirando puerta por puerta cual le llamaba más la atención - Entonces… con cual empezamos?

De entre todas las puertas una resalto, lo cual era un tanto difícil puesto que de todas las puertas, unas más grandes que otras, con o sin adornos, de cientos de colores, una simple y lisa puerta de color blanco con un pomo color plateado, resaltaba extrañamente entre todas

Extrañado por el diseño de dicha puerta, Nick se acerco y la abrió con lentitud otra flash de luz brillante lo cegó momentáneamente y después de parpadear un par de veces, se encontró a Judy ablando lenta y muy claramente, como si le hablara a un niño

 _-Bien chicos escuchen, cuando termine de hablar con mis padres, ustedes saldrán lentamente a saludarlos ¿Bien?_

Nick se dio la vuelta para verse a sí mismo asentir rígidamente, lo que si le extraño fueron… los mamíferos que estaban a su lado

-¿Que son esas… cosas? – Pregunto al aire no esperando una respuesta, por lo cual se sorprendió cuando MIA le respondió a su duda – SUS NOMBRES SON ERIK Y JHON, SON HUMANOS…- Nick miro como se acercaban a una casa con grandes terrenos de cultivos - Como llegaron aquí, nunca eh visto a un… humano antes – Judy llego a la puerta y les decía a los muchachos que se pusieran del lado derecho de la puerta – ELLOS NO PERTENESEN A ESTE UNIVERSO, FUERON TRANSPORTADOS AQUÍ MEDIANTE LA INFLUENCIA DE UNAS ENTIDADES, LO DEMAS ES CLASIFICADO – Judy toca el timbre de la puerta – ¿Como que clas…?

Antes de que terminaran un fuerte grito de _– Judy! –_ se hiso presente, al mirar a la puerta se encontraban Bonnie y Stu Hopps, atrás de ellos se veía todo un pelotón de los hermanos y hermanas de la coneja

 _-Hola cariño, te hemos extrañado_

 _-Creía que vendías antes! ¿Vendrás para el festival de la cosecha el próximo año?_

 _-Es posible, es bueno volver a casa, ¿donde están el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas?_

-¡¿El resto!? –dijeron los dos zorros al oír lo que dijo la coneja, cuando nuestro Nick miro a su otro yo, se dio cuenta que miraba disimuladamente por la ventana a su lado y tenía la cara pálida

 _-Están en el puesto que abrimos hace un mes_

 _-¡Qué bueno papa! El dinero extra los debe de estar ayudando_

 _-Sí, si Judy ¿Dónde está tu novio y esos amigos de los que siempre hablas?_

 _-Ohhh créanme son personas muy agradables, graciosas y PACIFICAS –_ Dijo Judy enseñando una gran sonrisa pero con un notable nerviosismo – _En realidad aquí están…_

El trió se acerco lentamente para no asustarlos mientras Bonnie decía con una gran sonrisa – _De seguro es un conejo muy bien parecido cariño_

 _-Pues… si mama… pero… -_ el trió se encontraba detrás de Judy lo cual no ocasiono pánico, sino terror entre los hermanos de la coneja, Bonnie se veía visiblemente nerviosa y respirando con dificultad, pero nada se le comparo a Stu, se quedo inmóvil, sin expresión alguna cuando grito espantando a todos _\- ¡Un Zorro!... ¡Y Dos Aliens!_ – de no se sabía donde Stu tomo un pistola tranquilizadora casera, disparando un dardo sin apuntar el cual le acertó al otro Nick, puesto que parecía que solo tenía una carga, el zorro vio sorprendido como tenía un dardo justo en su abdomen, antes de caer por los efectos del calmante se escucho claramente que murmuro _-…Mier…coles…_

-…Ay dios… - fue lo único que dijo Nick al ver como los humanos auxiliaban a su otro yo, al mirar a la coneja vio que discutía junto a su madre acaloradamente con Stu

 _-¿¡Papa porque demonios hiciste eso!?_

 _-¿¡De donde sacaste eso Stu?!_

 _-Pero… ¡Es un Zorro! Lo más seguro es que se comió a tu novio, además están esas dos… ¡Cosas!_

 _-Esas "cosas" como tu les dices son mis amigos Erik y Johnny como les conté… y el zorro es Nick… mi novio…_

-¿¡ _Novio!_? – esta vez fueron los señores Hopps y nuestro Nick quienes se sorprendieron

- _Eso no importa ahora, debemos meterlo a la casa para tratarlo, ese dardo pudo haberlo lo lastimaras más de lo que parece –_ se notaba la preocupación en la pequeña hembra

 _-Espera jovencita, el es un zorro ¿Quieres meterlo a nuestra madriguera? –_ Pregunto Stu exaltado – a _nuestro… nuestro santuario de paz?_

Nick miro a Judy la cual respiraba profundamente – _Papa, yo confió en él, no es como otros zorros que te has topado, el es más noble, justo y honesto que muchos mamíferos que eh conocido, incluyendo más que algunos conejos…_

Esto le saco una pequeña lagrima a Nick mientras veía como Stu y Bonnie se miraban, de repente todo se detuvo – Se acabo el tiempo?

-EN REALIDAD ESTUBISTE MAS DE LO QUE DEBERIAS, PERO PROSESE QUE QUERRIAS VER TODO!

-…Gracias – Dijo Nick mientras se acercaba a la puerta y saliendo la pasillo. Una vez más en el pasillo Nick se limpio las lágrimas con su corbata, miro todas las puertas esperando una nueva historia, una nueva esperanza. Finalmente se decidió por una puerta lisa de madera clara con una barra en el medio de esta – Esta no es una puerta de hospital?

-AFIRMATIVO –Dijo MIA automáticamente

Esto sí que era curioso, una puerta de hospital, no estaba seguro de si entrar o no, al final la curiosidad término ganando, como normalmente pasa con los mamíferos curiosos, entre ellos obviamente, los zorros. Al entrar no hubo luz alguna, solo había oscuridad, no veía nada, no había ruido, solo paz y tranquilidad. De repente se escucho un ruido de su izquierda, al girarse vio un pequeño bulto color gris, al mirar más atentamente vio que era Judy, le extraño que durmiera, o al menos tratara de dormir en un sillón, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no hacer ruido. Cuando de repente se quedo quieta – Ya estas cómoda eh? Jaja – Dijo con diversión y una mirada llena de amor, cuando de repente escucho un quejido lo cual al parecer asombro a la coneja levantando la vista, al mirar en la misma dirección Nick vio a otro el postrado en la cama con vendas, intravenosas y muchos cables conectados a diferentes maquinas –Pero que…?

- _Z…Za…Zanahorias…_

 _-¡Nick!_ \- dijo la coneja con voz baja mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la cama

- _Zanahorias… -_ dijo el otro zorro con voz ronca, parecía haber estado inconsciente bastante tiempo para escucharse así

- _Espera llamare a la enfermera –_ murmuro la coneja con alegría tratando de alejarse cuando de repente…

 _-Espera…-_ dijo suplicante el zorro _\- Necesito verte primero… qu… quédate conmigo, por favor… no quiero volver a la oscuridad…_

-Oscuridad?

 _-Nick, tengo que llamar a alguien, tienen que revisarte, despertaste… despertaste… -_ Judy repentinamente salto a la camilla, se acurruco junto al zorro y empezó a llorar con una gran sonrisa, lo cual el zorro correspondió abrasándola, de repente ella se sentó y pellizco una de sus mejillas, como tratando de confirmar que no estar soñando

 _-Judy, te extrañe… ¿Agua? Pare este pobre y lamentable zorro… -_ Dijo mirando con una cara de cachorro lastimado a Judy lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la coneja, de repente todo se detuvo

-Ey! No han pasado ni 5 minutos

-SE TE RECORTO EL TIEMPO COMO PENALISACION POR DURAR MAS DE 7 MINUTOS EN EL OTRO UNIVERSO

-No me dijiste nada de eso!

-AH NO?! DISCULPA JIJI –dijo riendo con maléficamente

Resignado viéndose a sí mismo y a su amada sonriéndose uno al otro Nick se dirigió a la puerta y salió lentamente – Solo para saberlo, aun tengo una "penalización" pendiente?

-NOOP

-Gracias – dijo volteando los ojos por la "extensa" respuesta de MIA, Nick miro alrededor otra puerta hasta que vio una de color azul marino con unos curiosos destellos verdes que se prendían y se apagaban, al entrar otra vez todo se oscureció de repente se empezó a escuchar pequeños gritos alegres a lo lejos, poco a poco pequeñas luces se hacían presentes subiendo lentamente, danzando entre si y en los arboles cautivando la mirada de Nick por su tenue brillo

 _-Las luces de primavera-_ escucho Nick a su derecha encontrándose a unos centímetros a Judy que sonreía mirando embelesada la danza de lo que él creía que eran luciérnagas, al lado de ella estaba otro Nick que no miraba el espectáculo, solo veía fijamente a Judy mientras se levantaba de una roca en la que estaba apoyado, al notar el repentino movimiento de su amigo Judy lo voltio a ver, con las luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor de ellos, sus ojos se encontraban una vez más, el toma sus patas y dijo casi susurrando receloso al parecer de decir _-… Te amo, Judy Hopps… -_ Y repentinamente… todo se detuvo

-…MIA… explica me algo…

 _-_ SI NICKY?

-Porque se detuvo todo… ante de los 5 minutos…? solo paso 1 minuto!

-OHHH, BUENO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE MIKE SOLO PERMITIO EL VISITAR ESTE UNIVERSO HASTA ESTE PUN…

-No! Se estaba poniendo interesante!

-LO SIENTO…- decía con maldad en su cibernética voz

-Si claro! – dijo quejosamente el zorro mientras salía por la puerta – Dime, en cuál de estas puertas tengo exactamente el tiempo de 5 minutos… sin restricciones… - dijo Nick quieto y sin mover un solo musculo

-PROCESANDO, TERCER PUERTA A TU DERECHA

-Gracias! – dijo secamente el zorro yendo en dirección a la puerta designada, viendo entonces una puerta lisa pintada de azul claro con nubes blancas en la parte superior, casi como ver el cielo por una ventana – Es esta?

-SI

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras Nick abría la puerta encontrándose con una ráfaga de flashes, cuando se acostumbro a los destellos de al parecer cámaras se encontraba en medio de una multitud de animales, al parecer periodistas por sus ropas, grabadoras y los clásicos block de notas

 _-Disculpe? -_ Nick miro hacia atrás y se encontró con Judy y otro Nick, los dos con uniformes de policía en un podio, seguramente en una entrevista o algo por el estilo

 _-Cuál es su relación personal con el oficial Wilde? No es una pregunta complicada oficial -_ Nick miro a su izquierda de donde venia esa voz la cual era de una oveja – Tenía que ser una oveja? – dijo mirando con enojo a la pequeña presa – _Cambiare mi pregunta. Usted ama al oficial Wilde? –_ Nick se acerco hasta el podio y se sentó en una silla desocupada al lado de Judy, la expresión de la coneja era neutra, casi fastidiada, seguramente le hicieron esa misma pregunta en más de una ocasión

- _No comprendo porque mi vida personal sea de gran importancia en esta entrevista, cuando estamos hablando de depredadores y presas en general. Además de que ya hemos dado una gran cantidad de entrevistas y exclusivas para tener ese tipo de preguntas respondida. Si su pregunta es "Nicholas Wilde es una parte importante en su carrera y vida personal?" Si, esa pregunta es correcta_

 _-La oficial Hopps y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos ya algún tiempo y hemos forjado una relación bastante fraterna, sin temor a equivocarme estoy seguro que encontrara todas nuestras entrevistas en las que nos han formulado preguntas relacionada con nuestra relación como_ _ **equipo**_ – dijo el otro Nick con una sonrisa la cual identifico nuestro Nick… estaba escondiendo algo

Al aclarar la pregunta de la oveja se lanzaban los demás periodistas esperando que contestaran sus preguntas, Judy fue quien decidió al siguiente mamífero que formulo una curiosa pregunta – _Oficial Hopps, desde cuando usted y el oficial Wilde son pareja?_

-Desde hace un par de meses, no escucho acaso? – Dijo burlonamente Nick pero lo único que escucho fue silencio, algunos periodistas volteaban los ojos, otros miraban a la puerca que hizo la pregunta pasmados por tal idea, pero de repente todos miraron a Judy que estaba completamente callada, al mirarla se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos como platos, orejas extendidas, la boca entre abierta, hombros caídos y un aura de pánico, prácticamente tenía un letrero sobre ella que decía con enormes focos de distintos colores "CULPABLE"

-MIA, puedes contestar una pregunta?

-TIENE QUE SER CORRECTAMENTE FORMULADA

-… en este universo a partir de esta fecha, cuánto tiempo han tenido una relación romántica Nick P. Wilde y Judy Hopps?

-PROCESANDO… OCHOS MESES, DOCE DIAS, DIESISIETE HORAS, UN MINUTO Y DIESISIETE SEGUNDOS

-Uuuuups, sacando los trapitos al aire, seguramente se me ocurrirá algo – Dijo mientras miraba a su otro yo

- _Con que fundamentos hace esa pregunta? –_ Pregunto el otro Nick con un notable enojo

- _Salen del mismo complejo departamental, como si vivieran juntos_

 _-VIVIMOS JUNTOS –_ dijo el zorro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la forma amenazadora en la que lo dijo - _Lo mencionamos en la entrevista que nos hicieron en The Bugle, hace tres meses decidimos mudarnos para estar más cerca de esta estación_

 _-Entonces porque viven juntos si no son pareja?_

- _Conveniencia. Comparado a nuestros anteriores departamentos ahorramos alrededor de 1 hora a la estación, aparte de que en la entrevista antes mencionada dijimos tener la idea de encontrar departamentos vecinos, lo cual fue imposible encontrar en esta área de la ciudad, aparte de que viviendo juntos nos ayuda a economizar en gastos.-_ Mientras terminaba de decir esto todo se detuvo de nuevo – Con que economizar, buena forma de desviar la conversación a otro lado, sería mejor si zanahorias hubiera cambiado su expresión – dijo mientras miraba a la aun sorprendida Judy - …Así que también aquí ser una pareja interesencia es mal visto eh?

-SE PUEDE DECIR QUE EN TOTAL, ACTUALMENTE SOLO ¼ DE LOS UNIVERSOS ESTA PERMITIDO O ESTA EN PROCESO LA APROBACÓN DE LAS LEYES A FAVOR DE LAS RELACIONES INTERESPECIE, MIENTRAS QUE LOS ¾ RESTANTES ES MAL VISTO O HASTA CONSIDERADO UN TABÚ

-Ya veo - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta hacia el nexo - Bueno MIA, donde esta Mike?

-SE ENCUENTRA EN SU HABITACIÓN PRIVADA

-Tiene un estudio o algo asi?

-ASÍ ES, MAS ESTUDIO QUE CUALQUIER COSA

-Me podidas indicar el camino?

-CLARO! – dijo alegremente mientras que en el techo aparecían flechas de color azul claro – SIGUE LAS FLECHAS!

-Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Nick para empezar el recorrido a la puerta del estudio de Mike, camino hasta finalmente ver a lo lejos como terminaba el camino de las flechas, mientras más se acercaba escuchaba algo parecido a música

-MIA, que tiene Mike con la música? – se le vino a la mente el momento en que empezó a cantar de la nada con todo y coro de quien sabe donde

-ESA ES INFORMACION CLASIFICADA, PERO PUEDO DECIRTE QUE A SIDO EL UNICO MEDIO CON EL QUE MIKE SIGUE CUERDO

-Como que cuerd…- su pregunta quedo olvidada cuando de la puerta empezó a sonar nueva música, Nick logro ver que la puerta era de color gris con una nota musical estaba entre abierta y se acerco lentamente

 **-¿-?-**

 _Wise men say…_

 _Only fools rush in_ _…_

Nick miro por la puerta y miro a Mike de pie cantando con un micrófono empotrado de espaldas a él, la habitación prácticamente era un estudio de música, instrumentos, casetes, discos y paredes llenas con lo que parecían posters de álbumes de música, también vio que enfrente de él se movía algo o alguien

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

La voz de Mike se quebraba poco a poco mientras las figuras frente a él se seguían moviendo a ritmo de su voz, lenta y pausadamente, casi como un triste lamento

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If i can't help…_

 _Falling in love with you_

Mike se movió un poco dejando a Nick ver a las personas que estaba enfrente de el, eran de color azul, posiblemente algo parecido a hologramas de algún tipo de un conejo y… una zorra?

 _Like a river flows…_

 _Surely to the sea…_

 _Darling so it goes…_

 _Some things are meant to be…_

De repente el holograma del conejo extendió su pata la cual la zorra acepto de inmediato y comenzaban un lento pero cercano baile provocando a Mike bajar lentamente sus orejas

 _Take my hand…_

 _Take my whole life too…_

 _For I can't help…_

 _Falling in love with you_

Lentamente las figuras se iban desvaneciendo hasta que Mike se quedo completamente solo mientras el bajaba su cabeza y decía por lo bajo…

 _For I can't help…_

 _Falling in love with you…_

De repente el conejo tapo su rostro con sus patas y empezó a temblar, Nick al ver esto sintió que había visto algo intimo y secreto, algo que no debía ni tenía derecho a ver, con el mayor sigilo trato de alegarse de la puerta pero apenas dio un paso para irse un rato de ay, Mike abrió la puerta de par en par mirando fijamente a Nick , cuando el zorro voltio a ver al conejo se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-Se te ofrece algo? – dijo lentamente Mike aun viéndolo a los ojos y con una débil voz

-Ahhh ya te habías tardado… - quería preguntar quienes eran las personas que estaba viendo pero tenía una ligera idea, tanta curiosidad de esto pero no se sentía muy cómodo preguntando algo así

-… Esos éramos yo y Stela, estábamos comprometidos…

-… Lo lamento no quería molestar… - se quedaron los dos quietos en medio del pasillo, silencio, hasta que el conejo la rompió con un sincero…

-Sabes, te envidio… - dijo lentamente Mike ganándose la atención de Nick, algo difícil de por sí – Pueden encontrarse de nuevo, tu y Judy, tienes una segunda oportunidad… mientras yo estaré solo aquí tal vez para siempre, y lo gracioso es que las únicas formas de estar medianamente cuerdo es recordar mi vida pasada junto a Stela, aprender sobre música de distintos multiverso, hablar solo conmigo… en parte por eso cree a MIA, para no sentirme tan solo. Prométemelo, cuando vuelvas a pasar todo otra vez con Judy… trata de hacer mejor las cosas, no porque sabes que es lo que pasara, sino para estar más tiempo con ella, tener más buenos y malos recuerdos, ser felices, decirse el uno al otro cuanto se aman… - dijo esto último cerrando los ojos y dejando caer una lagrima

-Lo prometo…- dijo el zorro al borde de las lagrimas y con un nudo en la garganta – Tratare de ser mejor, lo prometo…

-Gracias Nick – dijo Mike con una leve sonrisa – Se termino el tour, es hora de volver a casa – dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta de enfrente de ellos mientras que con una pata se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su traje y con la otra abría la puerta que los condujo a la sala de control, al entrar Mike se encamino hacia el panel y empezó a tocar rápidamente toda la superficie – Bien, retroceder 2 meses, dia 3 de abril del 2016, un día antes de la llegada de Judy a la ciudad, tiempo suficiente para que vas a tu casa y agh… - dijo golpeando el panel con furia

-Que pasa?

-…Comerciales – dijo Mike mientras en la pantalla se empezaba a reproducir una especie de video – Porque ahora?

-…Porque ay comerciales en este sitio?

-Vienen siendo presentación de universos nuevos o ya vistos que se han vuelto famosas, hasta presentando cortometrajes que crean otros vigilantes para los demás, películas en otras palabras…

 _-EN UN MUNDO, DONDE IR POR LAS POPSIPATITAS…_

-Qué? Jajaja – Nick empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Mike solo agachaba la cabeza y esperando que se lo tragara la tierra mientras en el video se veía una persecución de un auto deportivo

- _ES COSA DE VIDA O MUERTE…_

 _-Nick! Si no lo logramos quiero que sepas que te amo!... Como hermano!_

 _-…No me espantes Finnick!_

-Eh? – fue entonces que Nick vio a su otro yo manejando el auto deportivo con el pequeño fennec a su lado – Mike?!

-Me obligándome a presentar algo! Fue el primero que les di! Lo curioso es que es un gran éxito entre los vigilantes – dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes

-Mike!

- _Ya los alcance! –_ Decía otra Judy mientras golpeaba su patrulla con el auto deportivo

- _NICK!_

 _\- POPSIPATITAS_ _ **A**_ _ **TODO GAS!**_

-… Mike – La mirada asesina decía todo

-… Eres famoso! Eres como el Toretto de esta película…- fue todo lo que dijo el conejo aun sonriendo nervioso pero con un ligero tic en la oreja

-… Te odio - en eso comenzó otro video – Me tienes otra sorpresa?! – dijo mirando a Mike y sonriéndole con sarcasmo

-Que yo sepa no – dijo mirando el video en el que decía "universo pendiente", de repente aparecen los colores rojo, azul, verde, amarillo y negro – No otra vez! – en el rostro de Mike se podía percibir el fastidio y cansancio, lentamente se sentó en la silla y vio resignado el video

 _Z.P.D. Emergency!_

De repente aparecieron mamíferos vestidos de los colores antes mencionados con números del 1 al 5 en el pecho

 _Power Rangers Z.P.D._ _  
_ _Power Rangers to the rescue!_

En eso aparece un Nick con un uniforme rojo mirándolos y de fondo aparecía el mamífero con el disfraz de color rojo, de repente aparece Judy en la misma escena pero ahora de color azul, tanto su uniforme como el mamífero detrás de ella

 _Power Rangers Z.P.D._ _  
_ _Power Rangers to the rescue!_

Ahora aparecía un guepardo obeso que Nick no conocía en el mismo partan pero ahora de color verde - Ese es Finnick? - dijo el zorro al ver a su pequeño amigo en el video vistiendo de amarillo con su típica mala cara

 _Heroes on your side,_ _  
_ _Heroes for all time,_ _  
_ _Out to save the universe!_

Ahora aparecía una zorra de color negro, luego el jefe de la estación – "Ja! El búfalo mala cara, se llamaba bogo o algo así no?" – pensó Nick tratando de recordar

 _No matter where you are,_ _  
_ _If it's near or far_ _  
_ _you can always call out:_

De repente aparecían todos juntos y… se trasformaban? En los mamíferos con los trajes ridículos

Zootopia Police, Zootopia Police,  
Zootopia Police, Zootopia Police Department

Después peleaban contra criminales y… creaturas?

 _Go Go Go Go Go Go_ _  
_ _Power Rangers, Go!_ _Aaaaaaaaaa_

De repente aparecían… vehículos? Y se unían para hacer uno robot grande?! "Bien, esto ya es ridículo" pensaba atontadamente Nick

Power Rangers Z.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue!  
Go, go, Z.P.D.!

Al terminar aparecía un letrero que decía "Ver ahora o Posponer" fue entonces que Nick vio a Mike, que se estaba sobando las cien con los ojos cerrados – Posponer… - Dijo a la pantalla sin mirarla

– SE REPETIRA ESTE ANUNCIO EN OTRO MOMENTO

-No me digas… - dijo Mike con notable cansancio – Ay otro comercial?

-AFIRMATIVO

-Ahhhhh reprodúcelo – dijo inclinándose en la silla una vez mas y estirándose – No te quieres sentar?

-Eh? Ah no gracias estoy bien asi…

De repente apareció en la pantalla una casa en un árbol, lo cual alerto a Mike – Que universo es?

-UNIVERSO 337

-Cancela reproducción! – Dijo frenéticamente el conejo mientras se levantaba de la silla, mientras en la pantalla se veía a Judy y a Nick enfrascado en un beso apasionado

- _Estás segura? –_ preguntaba el otro Nick

 _-Si –_ contesto la coneja mientras señalaba un colchón en una esquina de la casita _– Claro si tu quieres…_

 _-Claro, siempre quiero devorar a mi presa favorita –_ decía pícaramente el zorro

-NO SE PUEDE CANCELAR LA REPRODUCION

-Oh mi…– fue todo lo que dijo Nick viendo la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras en la pantalla los dos amantes de estaban desvistiendo lentamente el uno al otro – dios…

-Censúralo! – dijo desesperado viendo como en la pantalla ambos mamíferos se iban quitando la ropa, poco a poco la imagen iba hacia atrás solo mostrando la casa en el árbol

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cundo de repente - _…Nick… Nick… Ni… ahhhhh! -_ y a partir de esa parte solo se escuchaban débiles gemidos hasta que se volvió todo negro y aparecieron letras en las que rezaban "Deseos a Flor de Piel, universo 337" mientras aparecía una puerta de color violeta y rosado

-Puedes explicarme eso? – Pregunto curioso por lo visto, o mejor dicho por lo que no vio – Espera… acaso tú ves cuando nosotros…?!

-... Por favor no preguntes – dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente una vez más el tablero – Ya esta! Pasa por esa puerta – dijo señalando una puerta en la pared contraria, por donde llegaron en un principio

-Solo así?, es todo? Que se supone que tengo que hacer?! Que se supone que pasara?! – pregunto extrañamente alterado, no por lo que pasara sino como

-Oh, bueno básicamente tu alma entrara a tu yo del pasado, uniendo tu alma con la que está en tu cuerpo, mezclándose y formando una nueva, seguirás siendo tu, pero todas tus memoras permanecerán intactas, no olvidaras lo que pasara o mejor dicho, lo que te paso

-No lo entiendo del todo… pero ya llegue a este punto – dijo el zorro con un poco mas de confianza tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola, al otro lado se encontró con otro el acostado en un colchón – que se supone que voy a hacer exactamente?

-Es simple, solo pasa por la puerta y entraras automáticamente a tu cuerpo, así de fácil

-Ok, ok… vendrás conmigo? – dijo con un deje de inquietud en su voz

-Tengo que hacer algo antes, te veré en un momento, yo te busco si? – Dijo el conejo guillándole el ojo

-Bien… ammm… adiós… - dijo Nick estirando una pata, luego el brazo y por ultimo todo su torso

-Hasta pronto – dijo Mike borrando lentamente su sonrisa y bajaban sus orejas mientras sacaba de su saco una foto gastada y maltratada de una zorra de color blanco con ojos color miel - … Pronto

Continuara… Algún día ;)

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos.

Antes que nada y primero que todo quiero agradecer a.-

 **Apheront** \- "Zootopia: Noches Lluviosas"

 **artuven** \- "Una Vida Nueva"

 **Judy Potts** \- "Not Gonna Die"

 **Raygirl13** \- "¡Un Asunto Conejudo!"

 **Judy Potts** \- "Stay"

 **cpbr15** \- "Deseos a Flor de Piel"

Por permitirme usar escenas de sus Fanfiction, si alguna de los universos fueron de tu interés ve y búscala! Yo ya he leído todas y son más que recomendables… son OBLIGATORIOS si te gustan los fic de Zootopia, no se arrepentirán de leerlos

… ok no tengo perdón de dios, me tarde un ratote en escribir otra vez, mi escusa… Trabajaba, me despidieron, estuve buscando trabajo yyy ayudar en la casa… si lo sé, no es escusa suficiente pero es la verdad muchos! Que ganaría mintiendo…

Pasando a temas más alegres jaja quiero proponerles algo… ¿Y SI HACEMOS UN MUÑECO? VENGAN VAMOS A JUGAR!... Discúlpenme a mi hermana le gusta Frozen y la pone una y otra y otra y otra agh… Bueno ya en serio quiero proponer un juego, en este capítulo coloque una canción, el juego consiste en que me digan el nombre de esa canción, quien me diga primero tendrá un "premio"… aun no se cual, pero pueden sugerir algo, los invito a dar ideas jaja

Gracias a.-

QuimeriaLen

Nahisasuhias

Yurikoatsuki

Karlashawol45X

Kaho – Kazuki

BJackel

Por seguir o colocar en favoritos este Fic… no tengo idea de porque lo hicieron! Quiero pensar que les gusto… o porque sintieron lastima de su servidor jaja, pero sea cual sea la razón, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi primer Fic, cualquier pregunta o duda son más que bienvenidos a decirlas, quiero que disfruten esta historia…

El Hydrus: Que te puedo decir, no esperaba que nadie comentara la historia jaja. La verdad es que me esforcé en que tuviera "algo" de interesante la historia, estuve planeando esto desde… agosto de 2016? Más o menos. Y lo mínimo que puedo tratar de hacer es darles un mínimo de calidad porque, después de todo, están tomándose la molestia de leer esto. Y lo del "Bad Ending"… creo que con este capítulo es obvio

algebra12: Que bueno que te guste el tema de volver en el tiempo, a mi me encanta, pero me gusta en especial en el ámbito del What If…? Que hubiera pasado si…? Espero que la historia se desarrolle de tal forma que sea aun de tu interés

Amnesia TDD: Jajaja es que en esas fechas vi Deadpool, ya sabes, romper la cuarta pared jajaja. Perdóname créeme que trataba de hacer tiempos para escribir, lo siento mucho

SolelyReader5: Que bueno que te guste! La verdad no esperaba que le gustara a alguien jaja, tratare de ser más alegre en la trama, no todo puede ser tristeza y dolor, no es mi estilo, tratare de ser un poco más constante. En serio te atrapa rápido? Gracias

Kaho – Kazuki: Tranquila ya lo seguí! No me lastime! XD Espero no haber roto tu corazoncito con las indirectas directas de lo que paso con nuestro Nicky, espero que te este gustando

cairon-G700: Creo que en estas alturas ya es obvio que me base en Bad Ending, claro dándole un giro… esperanzador. Con Mike, si me base en Jack en parte, pero ay que dejar en claro que está MAL, en este capítulo trato de explicar un poco el porqué de su personalidad, a estado solo por… muuucho tiempo, cuando se está solo de esa forma, las persona cambian, no importando quienes o como sean, el aislamiento por tiempos prolongados puede transformar a cualquiera, en cuanto a los fallos ortográficos y palabras comidas, la verdad no se que paso, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy en realidad, quiero pensar que guarde mal el documento o no lo corregí bien antes de subirlo, una disculpa por eso. Pero tienes que admitir, que luego ay gente que ni le importa la ortografía en algunos Fic jaja. Fue un placer invitarte y te agradezco que pienses que la "supe" realizar, nos leemos pronto.

TRANQUILOS ya estoy empezando a escribir el próximo capítulo, NO sé cuando lo sacare, pero tratare de quesea lo más pronto posible, lo juro, palabra de scout

Sin nada más que agregar aparte de desearles lo mejor, su buen amigo IronMaik2095

PD.- Al despertar… ¿Como saber que será un buen día?... Guiño Guiño ;)


	3. Cap 3 - Buenos Días, Buenas Noches

Capitulo #3 Buen Día, Buenas Noches

 **No mires nunca de dónde vienes, sino a dónde vas.**

 **Pierre Augustin de Beaumarchais** _ **(1732-1799)**_

 **El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes una oportunidad.**

 **Victor Hugo** _ **(1802-1885)**_

* * *

 **-Bunny Burrow, Granja/Madriguera de los Hopps, 3 de Abril del 2016, 6:00 am-**

Al despertar… ¿Como saber que será un buen día?

Algunos mamíferos no le importa realmente analizar cómo será el día, puesto que viven en una rutina casi interminable de, pues, rutina. Otros tratan de tener una mentalidad positiva, no importando que pueda llegar a pasar "Puede que todos los días no sean buenos, pero hay algo bueno en todos los días", si, siempre optimistas. Mientras otros son como Judy Hopps, alegres, energéticas y llenos de vida, no pensando que pasara pero sabiendo que si sucedía algo fuera de lo normal solo sería una nueva y gran aventura que vivir, y lo curioso era que era así de joven, lo era ahora y seguramente lo seria siendo hasta el final de sus días… excepto hoy

La recién graduada de la academia policíaca Judy Hopps, se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando con cuidado lo que había pasado, la noche anterior decidió dormir antes de lo normal, el porqué?, en menos de 4 horas iría a cumplir su sueño, ir a Zootopia para convertirse en la primer oficial coneja de la fuerza, el tren partía a las 10:00 am y quería aprovechar seas escasas 4 horas para estar con su familia, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos… pero ese sueño, el único motivo por el cual seguía en la cama, sin mover un solo musculo, con los ojos fijos en un punto en su techo y su respiración lentamente… era por "ese sueño"

-Pero que fue eso? – se pregunto levantando una de sus patas y viéndola cuidadosamente, el sueño en cuestión empezó relativamente normal, recordando como de niña había enfrentado al abusivo de Gideon Grey, como le hizo frente, como él la lastimo… pero entonces todo cambio, todo se torno oscuro hasta que un haz de luz ilumino una figura que se acercaba lentamente, no pudo distinguir de que mamífero era, pero por sus movimientos sabía que era un depredador, solo alcanzo a decir un "por favor no…" cuando sintió que estaba sobre ella y empezaba a… despedazarla. Fue entonces que despertó, sabía que había sido solo una pesadilla, pero el problema era que se sentía tan real, pudo sentir incluso como uno de sus patas era arrancada, precisamente el que estaba viendo tan fijamente, miro a su derecha buscando su reloj despertador… 6:10, ahhhhhh el desayuno se sirve a las 6 en punto, muy seguramente todos sus hermanos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, "tal parece que hoy no será un buen día" pensaba perezosamente mientras se sentaba lentamente, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Judy estas despierta? - de la puerta se asomo la cabeza una pequeña coneja de 10 años con una gran sonrisa, la coneja vestía un vestidito color azul cielo - … Te pasa algo hermanita? – la expresión de la conejita cambio a uno de preocupación al ver a su hermana mayor aun acostada

-…(Bostezo) Porque preguntas Gwen? – decía torpemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a su closet buscando la ropa que preparo la noche anterior, puesto que tenía todo guardado en una pequeña maleta que estaba al lado de de su puerta

-Bueno, normalmente te despiertas antes que la mayoría de nosotros, incluso antes que mama y papa… - eso no era del todo cierto, puesto que había ciertas ocasiones en la que se repetía su tardanza, y normalmente era porque estaba preocupada por algo o simplemente estaba muy ensimismada pensando en algo

-Oh… es que estoy triste por dejarlos por un tiempo… - dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de su hermana lo más posible mientras terminaba de vestirse con una blusa de color gris con una pantalonera color negro

-Awww que tierna eres hermanita! – dijo la pequeña Gwen mientras se acercaba para darle un gran abrazo

-Lo se, lo se – decía mientras correspondía al abrazo, después de un rato se separo, tomo su reloj/despertador del buro y lo metió en la maleta – Bueno, pasemos un buen rato hasta que tenga que irme – decía mientras salía de la habitación con el maletín en una pata mientras sonreía y pensaba para sí misma " _Puede que allá empezado mal el día, pero no significa que hoy sea un mal día" puesto que hoy, sería el primer día de su gran aventura_

 **-Bunny Burrow, Estación de trenes, 3 de Abril del 2016, 9:55 am-**

Ya en la estación se encontraba casi toda la familia Hopps a punto de despedir a Judy, solo faltaban los señores Hopps para decir el ultimo adiós…

-Estamos orgullosos hija...

-… pero más preocupados que otra cosa!

-Cierto…

-En serio! Es un mescal de orgullo y miedo, porque te vas, a Zootopia, una enorme ciudad jaja - reía preocupado Stu a su hija con una gran sonrisa nerviosa en la cara

-Tranquilos, eh trabajado en esto toda mi vida, estaré bien

-Lo sabemos! Y nos alegramos por ti!... pero nos espanta… - decía la Bonnie solo viendo preocupada a su marido y luego a su hija

-Lo sé lo sé, pero… - decía la coneja mientras levantaba un dedo solemnemente – "Lo único que ay qué temer es al miedo mismo…" - recito con una gran sonrisa

-Y a los osos también – respondió Stu provocando que la sonrisa de su hija se apagara, bajara la pata lentamente y solo lo viera con resignación, lo cual Bonnie solo vio a su marido de la misma forma que su hija - También ay que tenerles miedo, igual que a los leones – Judy solo asentía lentamente al monologo de su padre – y lobos…

-Lobos?!

-Comadrejas!

-… querido, siempre juegas a las cartas con lobos…

-Y siempre juegan sucio, no confíes en ningún depredador, y Zootopia está llena de ellos…

-Ay Stu…

-Y los peores son los zorros!

-… en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu padre querida – dijo mirando a su hija ganándose la misma mirada que a su padre - Ja, está en su biología, recuerda a Gideon Grey por ejemplo…

-Tenía nueve años, grey solo era un brabucón que casualmente era un zorro, conozco unos 10 brabucones que son conejos…

-Eso es cierto! Todos conocemos a alguno y para estar seguros – Se inclina y levanta una pequeña bolsita en forma de conejo (que sorpresa) - Te preparamos un paquete que te ayudara!

-Yo te puse comida ahí… - decía alegremente la señora Hopps

-Espanta zorros - Stu saco una lata con una especie de bocina

-Es bueno tener uno…

-Repelente para zorros

- **Espantar y repeler?** … - dijeron a la vez Judy y su madre, lo cual sorprendió a ambas hembras que voltearon a verse "Como sabia que diría eso?" se preguntaba aturdida Judy mientras cerraba fuertemente su pata derecha

-Y que tal esto? – dijo Stu sin darse cuenta de las mirabas que lanzaban su hija y su mujer mientas sacaba una pequeña caja color rosa y presionando un botón lo cual provoco que salieran una gran descarga eléctrica que hizo retroceder a Judy

-Ay por todas las coles… Stu! No necesita un paralizador! – decía Bonnie mientras regresaba a la realidad del momento

-Como que no? Toda dama necesita un paralizador!

-Está bien! Me llevare este si?! – dijo señalando el repelente para zorros – Pero ya deja de hablar bien?! – pedía mientras guardaba el pequeño repelente en una bolsita de la maleta

-Excelente! Todo mundo gana! – decía complacido Stu mirando a su mujer que solo negó lentamente con la cabeza

En eso el tren, que curiosamente era más grande que la estación del pueblo, estaba llegando y tan pronto se detuvo empieza a bajar algunos pasajeros

-Ok ya llego, adiosito! – dijo rápidamente la coneja solo despidiéndose con la mano, al entrar al tren solo bajo su maleta y salió a darles un abrazo a sus padres – Los amo…

-Nosotros a ti… - dijo la señora Hopps rompiendo el abrazo y dejando ir a su hija

-… no quiero llorar, pero ya no aguanto… - dijo mientras rompía en un desconsolado llanto el señor Hopps viendo como se iba su pequeñita

-Tranquilo, ya habías aguantado mucho… - decía su esposa la cual solo le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda

-Adiós los voy a extrañar! – dijo alegremente la coneja mientras la puerta del tren se cerraba lentamente

-Adiós Judy-Duty! – decía desconsolado Stu mientras abrazaba a Bonnie

En eso el tren fue agarrando velocidad mientras la pequeña Gwen se despedía persiguiendo el tren

-Hasta pronto… - dijo despidiéndose hasta que ya no vio a su familia por la ventanilla mientras una pregunta cruzaba su mente "Es esto a lo que llaman _Déjà vu…?"_

-Que linda familia…- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al darse vuelta se encontró con un conejo de pelaje negro, vestido de traje y una corbata ligeramente aflojada de color naranja con rallas blancas, el simplemente sonrió y señalo la maleta en el suelo – Imagino que es tuyo, verdad?

-Eh? ah sí, sí gracias – dijo rápidamente la coneja levantando su maleta, mientras la tomaba dirigió la mirada al conejo que la veía curioso

-Es la primera vez que viaja alguien de tu familia? – pregunto educadamente

-…Se nota mucho? – pregunto algo incomoda "Y él quien se cree?"

-Bueno siempre es lindo que tu familia te despida de esa forma, algunos mamíferos ni siquiera despiden a sus hijos o hermanos de esa forma, eso quiere decir que te quieren mucho… - dijo mirando el cristal de la puerta con una débil sonrisa y triste mirada, de repente mira a la cara de la coneja y entrecierra los ojos – Acaso tu…

–Pasa algo? – Pregunto inocentemente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa forzada, la había enternecido su pequeño discurso de la familia pero esa mirada incomodaba aun más que su pregunta

-No no disculpa, es que… – dijo mientras colocaba una pata en su barbilla – me resultas familiar

-… nos conocemos o lag… - no termino su frase cuando un repentino grito de parte del conejo la sobresalto

-Tu eres Judy Hopps! La primera oficial policía de la fuerza de Zootopia! – dijo el conejo metiendo la pata en su saco y sacando una hoja recortada de periódico – Soy tu admirador! Me lo puedes firmar? - el recorte de periódico mostraba la foto en la que ella se graduaba de la escuela policiaca y era asignada a la primer estación de Zootopia

-Oh claro! – la sonrisa forzada de la coneja se transformo en una genuina mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción "Mi primer fan!"- A quien se lo dedico? - pregunto alegremente mirando el pedazo de periódico y luego al conejo

-A Mike…- contesto el conejo con una gran sonrisa – Por favor – Pidió amablemente

-Solo Mike?

-Así es, ay algún problema?

-No tienes apellido? – pregunto la coneja levantando una ceja mientras se buscaba alguna pluma o un plumón para firmarle el periódico

-Ahhhhh claro que si ammm… Mike… Wazowski… - dijo mirando hacia la derecha esquivando la mirada de la coneja

-Jajajajajajajaja no enserio – dijo Judy limpiándose una lagrima "Bien este conejo sabe hacer bromas"

-Eh Mike date prisa! –Del pasillo se asomo un gran lobo con una alegre sonrisa - Te estamos esperando todos

-Señor Wazowski dese prisa… - decía una pequeña cría de nutria que se asomaba también debajo del lobo el cual se sobresalto al escucharla – Mi hermano y yo ya queremos hacerlo señor!

-Voy en un segundo preciosa, ve con tu mama si? – dijo Mike acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña – Solo voy a ir al baño… - se excusaba a la pequeña nutria y al lobo los cuales solo sonrieron

-Bueno ya necesitabas un descanso, tomate tú tiempo. Vamos linda… – decía el lobo mientras tomaba la pata de la pequeña nutria y se la llevaba al pasillo

-… es usted famoso o algo señor Wazowski? – Pregunto Judy después de ver todo lo anterior – Ammm disculpe por reírme de su apellido, nunca lo había escuchado… - decía mientras sonreía apenada por su error

-Oh no tiene la menor importancia, pasa seguido, créame – decía Mike lo cual solo logro que Judy se sintiera aun mas apenada - En realidad no, solo los ayudo a matar el tiempo, pares que me tomaron cariño eh? – Dijo Mike mirando a la coneja con una sonrisa alegre – En cuanto a la firma – menciono mirando el pedazo de periódico

-Ahh claro, claro – dijo torpemente Judy viendo el pedazo de periódico, busco en su maleta algo con lo que escribir – Disculpe no traigo nada para firmarle…

-Oh no ay problema use mi pluma… - dijo sacando de su saco una pluma en forma de zanahoria y acercándosela a la coneja

-Ok, "De Judy Hopps para Mike, mi primer fan" aquí tiene

-Gracias! –Mike mira la pequeña firma y su sonrisa se apaga un poco – Te lo agradezco muchísimo, ya que no tienes pluma quédatela, es bastante útil, tiene grabadora incluida…

-En serio?! – Pregunto alegre la coneja viendo la pluma y dándose cuenta que tenía una pequeña bocina y un botoncito, al presionarlo se escuchaba un débil – _God knows, i want to break free_

-Ahh disculpa - entonces Mike tomo la pluma lentamente, borro todos los audios y se lo entrego a la coneja – Lo siento eso es algo personal, ahora con tu permiso iré al baño. Fue un gusto hablar contigo…

-Igualmente – dijo extrañada por la acción del conejo - Bueno mejor me voy a mi asiento - dijo alegremente mientras tomaba la maleta, guardaba la pluma en una de las bolsitas de esta y caminaba por el pasillo mirando los asientos, el vagón se repartía según el tamaño del mamífero, los más grandes como los alces se situaban en la parte trasera del vagón, los medianos como el lobo de antes se encontraban en medio y hasta adelante los más pequeños como ella, y los ratones se colocan en diminutos asientos que estaban sobre el equipaje de los pasajeros, al encontrar su lugar se dio cuenta que estaba atrás de la pequeña nutria de antes que hablaba con su madre y su hermano

-Mama crees que tarde mucho?

-Es posible, ha estado entreteniéndonos un buen rato amor – la nutria se escuchaba un tanto cansada y triste, pero tratando de ser alegre

-Disculpen pero, que están esperando de ese conejo? – pregunto Judy curiosa al notar las miradas ansiosas de todos los pasajeros

-Oh querida él es muy bueno, el nos ayuda a matar el tiempo cantando – dijo con alegría la señora nutria

-Cantando? – pregunto extrañada – Canta canciones famosas o algo así?

-Eso es lo mejor! –dijo la niña girando en su asiento – Mi mama dice que algunas nunca las ha escuchado y son geniales, yo y mi hermano le voy a ayudar a cantar la que sigue! –grito alegre la pequeña

-A si? y estas emoción… – la frase se quedo cortada cuando de repente se empiecen a escuchar unos aplausos desde atrás, al darse la vuelta vio a Mike caminaba por el pasillo tomando agua de una botella de plástico

-Se están divirtiendo?! – Pregunto a gritos a los pasajeros que contestaron con un animado "SI!" – Así me gusta… – dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Judy y sonreía alegremente - Señorita Hopps! Espero que disfrute el pequeño entretenimiento… - le dijo guiñando un ojo, después miro a la pequeña nutria y le pregunto con una gran sonrisa –Lista para lucirte preciosa? Y tu campeón? Se aprendieron la letra?

-Si señor Wazowski! – Dijeron al unisonó llenos de alegría levantándose de su asiento y saltando a los brazos de Mike

-… solo Mike si? No me gusta mucho mi apellido… -dijo caminando al frente de todos los asientos y colocando a los niños en el suelo – Muy bien repitamos el juramento del no-conformista! Prometo ser diferente! – de repente todos los pasajeros repitieron lo dicho por el conejo, ganándose una mirada de asombro de Judy – Prometo ser unido! – Todos volvieron a repetir lo dicho lo que le saco una sonrisa a Judy – Prometo no repetir lo que otros digan! – En esta ocasión el único resultado fue la risa de todos incluida Judy –Excelente ya entendieron el mensaje, comencemos! – De repente Mike saca de su saco una caja pequeña color amarillo "Oh un wakman, papa tiene uno de esos" pensaba la coneja mientras miraba como le ponía una pequeña bocina, se desabrochaba un poco más la corbata y presionaba un botón del wakman provocando un completo silencio

 **-¿-?-**

Today I'm gonna have myself, a real good time  
 **I feel alive** and the world **I'll turn it** **inside out -** yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So **don't stop me now, don't stop me**  
'Cause **I'm having a good time, having a good time**

El sonido de la música se podía oír por todo el vagón lo cual provocaba que todos se movieran al ritmo de esta, Judy miro a todos lados, todos sin excepciones estaban emocionados y alegres, incluso vio que algunos de ellos estaban grabando con sus teléfonos mientras se escuchaba la voz de Mike y las nutrias que cantaban a coro en ciertas partes de la canción

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
 **Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity** **  
**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
 **I'm gonna go go go**  
There's no stopping me  
 **I'm burnin' through the** **sky** yeah  
Two hundred degrees **  
** **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna **make a supersonic man out of you**

Mike y las nutrias bailaban animadamente mientras los demás aplaudían al ritmo de la canción cuando continuaron las nutrias y un par de pasajeros a cantar con ellos con Mike acompañándolos

 **Don't stop me now** I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
 **Don't stop me now**  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
 **Don't stop me now** ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
 **Don't stop me now** (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to **stop at all**  
Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
 **On a collision course**  
I am a satellite **I'm out of control**  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb **about to**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh explode**  
I'm **burnin' through the sky yeah**  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me **Mister Fahrenheit**  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
 **I wanna make a supersonic woman of you** **  
**

Fue entonces que las voces de las nutrias se impusieron a las demás, lo cual Mike dejo que siguieran solos dándoles un gesto hacia su publicó…

 **Don't stop me, don't stop me** **  
** **Don't stop me** hey hey hey  
 **Don't stop me, don't stop me** **  
** **Ooh ooh ooh** , I like it  
 **Don't stop me, don't stop me**  
Have a good time, good time  
 **Don't stop me, don't stop me ah**  
 **Oooooooooooh** okay  
Alright

-Ahora todos! – grito con ánimo Mike mientras todos los pasajeros, incluida Judy entonaban juntos la pegajosa letra de la canción

Ohhhhhhhh **, I'm burnin' through the sky** yeah **  
** **Two hundred degrees** **  
** **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit** **  
** **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light** **  
** **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**  
 **Don't stop me now** I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
 **Don't stop me now**  
If you wanna have a good time ( **wooh** )  
Just give me a call ( **alright** )  
 **Don't stop me now** ('Cause I'm having a good time) **yeah yeah**  
 **Don't stop me now** (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
 **I don't want to stop at all**

De repente se acaba la música provocando un mar de aplausos en los que se sumaba Judy mientras Mike y las nutrias tarareaban la canción "Esto se puede considerar como un concierto? Es genial!"

-Muchas gracias! Niños no olviden la reverencia… - dijo mientras daba una reverencia a los presentes ganándose otra oleada de aplausos

-Si señor Wazowski! – dijeron al unisonó las nutrias dando una reverencia

-Buenos niños, ahora regresen con su madre…

-Mama mama! Cantamos bien?

-Cantaron muy bien queridos! – dijo alegremente la nutria – Gracias señor Wazowski por animar a los pequeños…

-Fue un placer señora Nutriales – dijo dándole un abrazo a la madre - … vera que su marido estará bien – Murmuro por lo bajo para que nadie lo escuchara

-Lo sé, muchas gracias

-Muy bien – De repente Mike se dirigió a todos los pasajeros mientras se acomodaba la corbata y miraba un reloj digital en su pata – Si mis cálculos son correctos, en 10 minutos estaremos llegando a Zootopia, así que si alguien gusta ir arriba podrá ver la ciudad desde una gran perspectiva adelante– dijo mirando a Judy – Es una gran vista…

Al decir esto la coneja prácticamente salto de su asiento con ojos brillantes por la emoción, como los de una cría que esta por ir por primera vez a una feria, en menos de 3 segundos la coneja no se encontraba mas en el vagón y a los 8 segundos regreso lentamente por el pasillo con las orejas bajas y mirando al suelo, se paro frente a Mike y murmuro débilmente - Por donde puedo subir? - mientras bajaba aun mas su cabeza apenada

El conejo solo puso una pata en su hombro mientras decía por lo bajo – Es del otro lado, te llevo si usted gusta señorita Hopps – lentamente la coneja subió de nuevo la cabeza para ver al conejo, el cual ya estaba caminando por el pasillo del vagón mientras saludaba una vez más a los mamíferos ahí presente, la coneja se apuro a seguirlo cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puertecilla, al pasar por ella Judy se dio cuenta que Mike la esperaba pacientemente apoyado en una pared – Es por esa puerta, solo ábrela y veras unas escaleras, oh y no te preocupes por las jirafas, siempre les gusta hablar con alguien allá arriba – dijo mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba frente a el

-Porque no me lo dijiste en el pasillo? – pregunto acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrando unas escaleras en espiral que subían un poco

-Por nada en especial – Dijo sonriendo con alegría mientras le decía con los ojos que subiera, lentamente la coneja subió, al subir del todo se encontró en una especie de domo de cristal solo se veían montañas y campos verdes, definitivamente una hermosa vista, de su bolsillo tomo un pequeño reproductor de música y unos audífonos, cuando algo le cruzo la mente "Debería ir por mi equipaje"

-Se le olvido esto señorita Hopps –Logro escuchar a lo lejos por la música, se quito los audífonos y se dio la vuelta encontrándose una vez más a Mike – Algo me decía que es mejor que lo tenga cerca, dudo un poco que los demás pasajeros la dejen tomar su maleta cuando salgan en estampida, no sé si me entiende

-Que amable eres Mike, te lo agradezco mucho pero no hacía falta qu...

-Ni lo menciones, se como son los trenes, confía en mi así es mejor

-Gracias - dijo alegremente la coneja mientras se ponía otra vez los audífonos y miraba al horizonte esperando ver los rascacielos de la ciudad mientras escuchaba canciones de Gazelle, Mike solo se quedo viéndola un segundo y al darse vuelta se encontró la cabeza de una jirafa que veía a la distancia

-Hola – Saludo Mike con amabilidad con una sonrisa, la jirafa lo voltio a ver y le dijo sequamente un simple "Déjame solo conejito", la sonrisa de Mike se congelo y solo se le quedo viendo a la jirafa mientras volvía a ver a la distancia – Disculpe

"Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden cambiar eh?" se dijo a si mismo Mike volteaba a ver en dirección a Judy, pero en realidad no la veía a ella, los recuerdos que llevaba años sepultando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente surgieron tan rápidamente como un chasquido de dedos, recordó como de niño, él y sus padres estaban en un tren recién inaugurado, muy parecido en el que viajaba ahora, recordó a su bondadosa, amorosa, y desinteresada madre y como la vida lo separo de ella a tan pronta edad, y su padre, el cual siempre estuvo ahí para darle un consejo y/o recomendación, al mamífero que más admiraba en el mundo, o al menos en lo que fue su mundo

 _-Hijo, se que aun no lo entiendes, pero recuerda esto, sonríe a la adversidad, vive al máximo tu vida… -_ decía la voz de su padre mientras la voz de su madre lo secundaba _-… y demuestra que no importa cuán grandes sean los obstáculos, nada acabara con tus ganas de vivir y ser feliz_

-Lo sé, no me rendiré… - dijo Mike mientras la jirafa de antes se le quedaba viendo, de la nada empezó a escucharse una melodía lo cual sorprendió a la jirafa mirando a todos lados, a lo lejos se comenzaban a ver los rascacielos de la ciudad prometida… Zootopia

 **-Shakira** **/Gazelle - Try Everything-**

En eso el tren disminuye su velocidad mientras entraba a la Plaza Sahara, también conocido como el distrito desértico, grandes montañas de arena y rocas por doquier, en el centro un gran edificio que emulaba ser una palmera, un lugar bastante romántico en relidad, a la distancia se ve un gran muro que tiene grandes turban que lanza aire caliente, el calor es tal que incluso las turbinas tienen un fuerte color rojo, al cruzar el muro se encontraba un mundo completamente diferente, cubierto de blanco, la nevada Tundratown, el lugar es digno de una postal, aun que en un principio parezca un lugar solo lleno de nieve y hielo, los edificios y plazas se alzan de la nieve presentando un espectáculo digno de visitar y descubrir, a lo lejos se ve otro muro que en lugar de lanzar aire caliente lanza nieve y aire prácticamente congelado, al pasar por el se encuentra un túnel más prolongado que el anterior que al terminar nos encontramos con miles de de arboles, un centenar de cabañas sobre las copas de los arboles, una mescla de la naturaleza y el modernismo, cascadas, ríos, es un paraíso en la tierra, es impresionante ver como incluso caí las gotas de agua en el tren por aspersores colocados en las ramas de los arboles, al dejar atrás ese paraíso nos encontramos en medio de dos montañas que al llegar a su final nos encontramos en la gran ciudad, Rotonda de la sabana, o mejor conocida como Sabana central, un espectáculo y ejemplo de la modernidad, grandes rascacielos hasta donde se alcanza la vista, el lugar en donde pasaba todo, a lo lejos se ve la gran estación de tren y al entrar en ella la joven Judy Hopps alegremente toma su maleta mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, Mike le ofrece las escaleras y ella baja inmediatamente, siendo ella la primera en las puertas del tranvía

Mike se encontraba un par de metros detrás de ella y saludaba a los pasajeros que lo miraban y saludaban, impacientemente la coneja paso las puertas corredizas y miraba a todas partes para grabar todo en su mente, al subir por la escalera eléctrica se encontraba en una pequeña plaza en la misma estación de trenes, una docena de puertos diversos se veían a lo lejos, comida, bebidas, ropa, recuerdos, tu imagina cualquier cosa, seguro estaba ahí, al mirar a la izquierda la coneja vio como un hipopótamo salía del agua y un aire que salía de sus pies lo secaba, al mirar a su derecha vio como los pequeños hámsters bajaban por pequeños tubos de colores, tantas especies de mamiferos en un solo lugar, saltando alegremente Judy salió de la estación de trenes para encontrarse un espectacular de Gazelle que les daba la bienvenida a Zootopia a todos, en eso se escucharon un par de aplausos detrás de Judy, al darse la vuelta curiosa miro como un par de animales aplaudía y señalaba a Mike, lo cual a él lo tomo por sorpresa

-Oh por dios! Es el conejo los videos! – decía una rinoceronte al lado de la coneja, al ver al la rinoceronte la coneja vio que estaba tomando fotos al conejo

-Que video? – pregunto curioso Mike mientras caminaba hacia Judy y la rinoceronte

-Como que cual? El de allá… - dijo la rinoceronte mientras que con uno de sus dedos señalaba una pantalla donde estaba un video del conejo cantando en un vagón de tren y se escuchaba claramente un " **I don't want to stop at all** " – Para tener solo 4 videos te has vuelto viral en la red!, Estas en las noticias como el video mas visto en menos de media hora!

-Ohhh. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – dijo Mike con una débil sonrisa mientras veía a Judy

-Me das tu autógrafo! – pregunto alegremente la rinoceronte, Mike se le quedo viendo, voltio a ver a Judy la cual le regreso la mirada y después de unos segundos se rieron por la situación del conejo – Que es gracioso?

-No nada nada – dijo Mike mientras el limpiaba una lagrima que salía de su ojo – Ya no traigo pluma amiga, pero que me dices de una foto? – decía el conejo mientras subía al hombro de la rinoceronte para tomarse una selfie

Después de fotografiarse con la rinoceronte, una pequeña multitud de mamíferos se agrupo para que también se tomara fotos con ellos, al ver la cantidad de gente Mike le pidió a Judy si lo podía esperar un poco para poder hablar con ella, sorprendida por su petición acepto esperarlo mientras veía como distintos animales se fotografiaban con el conejo

-Parece que te volviste famoso en un habría y cerrar de ojos eh? – decía divertida la coneja después de ver como la multitud se dispersaba

-Así parece señorita Hopps, también quiere una foto?

-Jaja no gracias, así estoy bien, querías decirme algo?

-Oh si, sé que es nueva en la ciudad, dígame ya tiene algún apartamento?

-… Si, ya tengo uno reservado, por internet – contesto durativo la coneja

-No me lo tome a mal, no estoy tratando de cortejarla ni nada parecido, solo quiero enseñarle la ciudad, ya sabe, para que lo conozca y ayudarla a llegar a su apartamento claro

-Entiendo – contesto la coneja analizando sus palabras, "tal vez solo quiere ser amable, después de todo sabe que soy nueva por aquí, y sabe que soy oficial de policía, se lo tendría que pensar dos veces antes de intentar algo", Judy lo voltio o ver a los ojos y alegremente agito su cabeza en forma de aprobación con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien señorita Hopps, mire un minuto este mapa de las líneas del tren – decía Mike mientras caminaba a un plano que estaba debajo de la pantalla donde estaba pasando otro video de él en el tren – Es muy posible que no encuentre taxis por más que los busque, por lo cual es buena idea conocer las ocho líneas del tren, obviamente la línea de

Bunny Burrow que vendría siendo la línea amarilla – decía mientras seguía con uno de sus dedos la ruta del tren – La línea Zootopia Loop que es la naranja seria una de las que abarca cada distrito, la otra seria la línea Inner Loop que es la azul

-Entonces si quisiera visitar cada distrito tendera que tomar cualquiera de estas dos líneas?

-Así es señorita Hopps – decía Mike mientras miraba sonriendo a Judy que solo tenía la mirada enfocada en el mapa tratando de memorizarlo – Ahora, solo dos distrito tiene su propia línea, que serian Sabana Central con la línea Animalia y Tundratown cuya línea tiene su mismo nombre

-Qué me dices de esta – decía Judy mientras señalaba una línea cuadrada en medio de Plaza Sahara – Según este mapa se llama Oasis Loop - al menciona la línea Judy pudo notar como un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Mike este solo encogió de hombros

-Esa línea es por un club que está en ese lugar, es bastante exclusivo, por eso hicieron esa línea – todo esto lo dijo Mike tratando de no ver a Judy, lo cual le extraño bastante – Bueno aparte de esa esta otra línea, realmente no recuerdo como se llamaba, casi no se usa la verdad, creo que esta cerrar – decía el conejo señalando una línea color morado que iba de Tundratown a Sabana Central – Y por ultimo tenemos la Canal Loop, es una parte del Distrito Forestal que son pequeñas islas que se interconectan con puentes. Ahora curiosidades de los distritos, empecemos con Plaza Sahara, el Oasis Hotel, el edificio en forma de palmera, mide 300 metros de altura, y entre usted y yo – dijo acercándose un poco más a la coneja – Tengo entendido que en la cima del hotel es donde vive Gazelle…

-Como la sabes?! – pregunto con asombro Judy

-Tengo un par de amigos trabajando en el hotel, hasta me enseñaron una foto de ella saliendo de su cuarto

-No me lo puedo creer, Gazelle vive aquí y en un lugar tan lujoso

-Lo sé! En Tundratown lo mas resaltable seria su lago congelado y el restaurante El Colmillo Reventado, nunca he comido ay pero… – fue entonces que Mike recordó como entraba por una puerta color negro con salpicaduras color blanco ya hace algún tiempo haber visto como Nick entraba a ese restaurante para tomar unos tragos y encontrarse a Judy besándose con un conejo en una de las mesas del fondo para después irse sin tomar nada y aceptar entrar en equipo elite llamado Black Hand, un asunto bastante peliagudo si se puede decir. "Ay Nick, siempre actuando sin pensar cuando te rompen el corazón"

-Quien es Nick? – sin darse cuenta Mike pensó en voz alta y ahora se encontraba mirando a Judy con algo de terror – Es un amigo tuyo?

-…Si! Es un amigo mío que fue una vez a ese restaurante pero lo dejaron… plantado, fue un asunto muy triste – dijo Mike mientras fingiendo tristeza bajando la mirada y sus orejas "Yo y mi enorme hocico, torpe, torpe, torpe conejo!"

-Oh, pobrecito – dijo Judy bajando sus orejas

-Si muy triste… lo bueno es que él es bastante fuerte, bueno continuando con las curiosidades en Sabana Central, como sabes están algunos de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad como por ejemplo la estación central, el ayuntamiento, la estación de policía y no menos importante, la Pequeña Rodancia, donde están los habitantes más pequeños, y aunque solo mide 537mm de altura es el orgullo de la parte central de Zootopia

-Que interesante, oye que es esta zona de aquí? – Pregunto Judy cautivada por el mapa de la ciudad queriendo saber más de todo, la zona en cuestión venía siendo una masa que prácticamente estaba al lado izquierdo del Distrito Forestal por donde se llegaba por un puente

\- La parte de aquí estaba pensaba para inaugurar un distrito para conejos, creo que querían llamarla "Las Madrigueras" pero hace años que lo están posponiendo – decía Mike señalando la parte derecha de mapa en una isla que estaba al lado de Plaza Sahara - Esta es la bahía de Zootopia, todos los barcos de cualquier tipo llegan ahí – decía mientras tenía un dedo en la parte inferior izquierda del mapa justo al lado de Sabana Central - y arriba este es el Distrito Nocturno, se supone que hace muchos años era el distrito donde los depredadores vivían, pero hace años se cerro, lo último que se es que lo iban a reacondicionar y renombrar como Happy Town, espero que eso ultimo no pase es un pésimo nombre

-Qué? – pregunto Judy confundida - Yo pensaba que Zootopia era una ciudad donde todos los animales somos iguales, porque separar a los depredadores?

-No siempre fue así señorita Hopps, recuerdo de pequeño como los depredadores tenían que usar collares eléctricos, si lo sé era horrible – puntuó Mike al ver la mirada horrorizada de Judy – Después de unos sucesos que pasaron se les retiraron esos collares a los depredadores, está prácticamente olvidado el asunto de los collares eléctricos, o simplemente nadie quiere recordarlo, y es por eso que el alcalde Leonzález a organizado el reacondicionamiento del Distrito Nocturno no solo para los depredadores sino para las presas también. Bueno eso termina mi pequeño resumen de la ciudad en general, ahora dígame señorita Hopps, antes de ir a pasear por el centro de la ciudad deberías dejar sus cosas en su apartamento, donde se vas a quedar?

-… El Gran Pangominio, apartamentos con lujo y encanto – decía una anciana armadillo mientras habría una puerta y dejaba ver un minúsculo apartamento con una cama y un escritorio a primera vista – Despiojada de cortesía una vez al mes, cuida tu lleve

-Gracias decía débilmente la pequeña coneja mientras Mike estaba apoyado silenciosamente en la pared mirando el pequeño cuarto, de repente pasaban por el pasillo un orix y un kudú, los que al parecer serian sus nuevos vecinos – Hola, soy Judy su nueva vecina

-Ah sí? Pues somos ruidosos –dejo el onix mientras habría su refresco

-No esperes que nos disculpemos –decía el kudú mientras llevaba una bolsa con comida, llegaba a su apartamento y cerraban la puerta de un portazo

-… Acogedor, si se me permite decirlo – decía Mike mientras miraba como Judy entraba en la habitación

-Todo parece estar grasoso – decía Judy analizando su pequeño apartamento – Cama desvencijad

-Callate!

-No tu cállate!

-Que te calles tu!

-Vecinos locos

-Ya cállate!

-… Me encanta! – Decía alegremente Judy acostados en la cama y mirando el techo hasta que repente sintió que esto ya lo había hecho – Déjà vu?

-Sigo aquí… - decía débilmente Mike sorprendiendo a la coneja – Muy acogedor – dijo analizando el cuarto – Podrías comprar muebles con tu primer sueldo – fue junto a la puerta del apartamento, la aparto un poco encontrando otra puerta con un pequeño baño con un inodoro y una regadera – Cuanto pagas por la renta?

-15 Zoolares al mes – decía Judy sentándose en su cama y subiendo su maleta

Mike asomo la cabeza del baño – En serio? Es un buen precio la verdad, casi parece un robo, bueno señorita Hopps son las 5:16, le recomendaría que comprara algo de comida, de preferencia algo que no sea instantáneo o recalentado, nunca son lo que parecen…

-Tengo algo de dinero, tenía pensado comprar algo de comida y dar la dirección a mi familia para que me mandaran algunas cosas, al parecer me mandaran un microondas viejo

-Oh eso es esplendido, bueno señorita Hopps gusta que le dé un pequeño tour por esta parte de la ciudad?

-Gracias pero prefiero descansar un rato, quisiera conocer a mis vecinos, desempacar, tu sabes, mas tarde comprare comida y me dormiré temprano, mañana empieza mi servicio

-Lo entiendo, disfrute su nueva vida en la ciudad señorita Hopps, o mejor le digo oficial Hopps? Jaja. Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya y la deje tranquila

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí

-Ni lo mencione señorita Hopps

-Y Mike –el conejo se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, estaba por cerrar la puerta del apartamento – Por favor dime Judy, después de todo yo te llamo por tu nombre

Al escuchar esto el conejo solo sonrió - Bienvenida a Zootopia Judy, que tengas un gran día mañana y suerte. Nos encontraremos por ahí – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y irse lentamente – Todas las piezas caen lentamente en su lugar… – decía para sí mismo en una voz casi imperceptible a los oídos de cualquiera – MIA que universo tengo que visitar?

-AHI UNA SITUACION QUE NECESITA SU PRECENCIA FISICA EN EL UNIVERSO 868

\- Erik y Jonathan? Espero que sea bueno, dame la puerta aquí - decía mientras frente a él aparecía una puerta color blanco, la cruzaba y desaparecía en la nada

 **-** **Sabana Central, 4 de Abril del 2016, 12:09 am-**

Nos encontramos en Lions Gate, la zona más desolada de Zootopia, hace ya varios años esta era la joya de la corona, hoy día? solo un despojo de lo que algún día fue. Lo miraras por donde lo miraras, todo estaba prácticamente en escombros, edificios viejos con puertas y ventanas rotas y llenas de polvo… excepto uno, el numero 108, un pequeño local en una esquina olvidada, comparándola con otros edificio a su alrededor era la que se conservaba aun en pie, solo con una pintura naranja y café algo opaca estaba en perfecto estado, se preguntaran porque? Este edificio hace años fue testigo del valor y coraje de un mamífero, los que lo conocieron aun lo recuerdan, los que no tuvieron el gusto de conocerlo saben el gran mamífero que fue al lograr tanto en una época tormentosa en la ciudad, nadie le hacía nada a su amado local, Wilde & Son´s Suit-Topia, por respeto y admiración al humilde sastre que a pesar de ser un zorro, se volvió en una figura importante entre los depredadores de la ciudad por lo que logro por esfuerzo propio

Al entrar en el local nos encontramos con estanterías, maniquís, telas de todo tipo, un mostrador y una antigua registradora. Todo limpio y en orden. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una puerta que daba a un pequeño almacén y en una esquina, en una cama vieja se encontraba un zorro, Nicholas Wilde, aun vestido dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama hasta que al fin despertó súbitamente de su sueño

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue… una pesadilla – decía tratando de convencerse mientras agitaba su cabeza – Pero se sentía tan real… Judy? - fue entonces que escucho un ruido que venía de la parte delantera del local, se escuchaba como música de algún tipo como una clase de piano

-En las primera horas de la madrugada… Mientras el mundo entero está profundamente dormido… - lentamente Nick se levanto de la cama y miro por la puerta entre abierta para encontrar a alguien sentado mirando por una de las ventanas hacia una plaza con un puente, en el cual Nick pasaba el rato de vez en cuando – Tú estás despierto… y piensas en esa hembra… y nunca, nunca piensas en contar ovejas – Nick abrió lentamente la puerta para darse cuenta que era el mismo conejo con el que… había soñado? – Cuando tu solitario corazón ha aprendido la lección, serias suyo si solo ella te llamara – Nick se acerco durativamente hacia el conejo hasta quedar a su lado viendo la ventana, el conejo cantaba mientras veía una gastada foto de una zorra – En las primeras horas de la madrugada… Es el tiempo en el que olvidas casi de todo… casi todo…

-Mike?

El conejo lentamente gira su cabeza para mirar a los ojos al zorro y con una sonrisa dijo - … Buenas noches Nick

Continuara… creo yo…

* * *

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos.

Antes que nada y primero que todo quiero agradecer a.-

 **utopico** – "Black Hand"

Por permitirme usar una escena de su Fanfiction, el señor caballero me pidió comunicarles que su fic no está cancelado, solo que por diversos motivos (tener actualizados todos sus historias, trabajo, universidad) pero me comunico que el esperado nuevo capítulo se encuentra en proceso en este momento, asi que esperen lo impacientemente… yo me incluyo, me quede picado ;)

Un abrazo y saludo a artuven por incluir a Mike en su historia "Una Nueva Vida", fue maravillosos ver a ese conejo negro interactuando en otra historia, si quedaste curioso por esta colaboración por favor ve a leer el fic de mi buen amigo, y si quieres tener una colaboración conmigo estoy abierto a todo el que guste usar a Mike, solo pido que me comunique sus ideas por mensaje privado, gracias

Agradezco también a.-

Nahisasuhias

Yurikoatsuki

Kaho – Kazuki

Karlashawol45x

BJackel

4ndr3w

Apheront

JRamirez

PinkieNeko09

QuimeriaLen

Arturven

Michellecruz23

Espector

Por seguir o colocar en favoritos este Fic… siendo completamente honesto no esperaba tener más en esta sesión, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que ay alguien al otro lado de esta pantalla curioso de saber lo que escribo, las palabras no pueden expresar mi gratitud hacia ustedes… solo puedo darles un sincero y profundo gracias a cada uno de ustedes, y a los que leen y no dejan comentarios y algún seguimientos, gracias por perder tu valioso tiempo leyendo esta historia, por permitirme estar en su imaginación a través de mis palabras… mil gracias

Admito que llore un poco con lo anterior, bueno quiero disculparme con ustedes, tenia este capítulo a la mitad en agosto, pero me bloquee, honestamente me bloquee de una forma horrible, tal vez no se note, pero este capítulo fue rescrito alrededor de 7 veces, trato de cuidar la ortografía lo mas que puedo, para darles una lectura decente, como ustedes se lo merecen, y mi problema es que suelo cuidar demasiado ese detalle. Seguiré escribiendo pero no se para cuándo estará el siguiente capítulo. Cambiando de asunto el caballero Espector fue el primer ganador de mi pequeño juego, pera al parecer no lo explique del todo bien… la dinámica consiste en que tu, querido lector adivines la canción con el signo de interrogación, quien lo sepa puede dejar un mensaje en los comentarios o por mensaje privado (aunque no lo crean siempre reviso mi bandeja de mensajes privados, es lo primero que hago al entrar a la pagina), el primero que me lo diga me dirá como se llama y quien lo canta, a cambio pondré una referencia a otro fic de su decisión **(Siempre y cuando el autor de dicho fic lo apruebe)** Cualquier pregunta, duda o sugerencias son más que bienvenidos a decirlas, quiero que disfruten esta historia tanto como hasta ahora :)

Espector: Que bueno que te allá gustado la historia, espero y este capítulo también fuera de gusto, y una vez más gracias por tu participación en la historia

Arturven: Que bueno que te encante el fic! Lo del único que toca el tema de varios universos creo que no soy el único, pero no estoy seguro del todo jaja gracias. Claro que los otros fic son muuuy recomendables, pero ay un cientos más esperando ser descubiertos o escritos ;) Espero y te allá gustado este capítulo, y recuerda tu tampoco te rindas

Cross zone: Wow no esperaba que alguien encontrara esa referencia, el gordoteismo es fuerte en ti, que el gran Charley te bendiga a ti y a tu carburador

4ndr3w:Oro? Mmm no se, bronce lo dudo un poco… tal vez plata! :D Qué bueno que te este gustando el fic, lo de nuevas historias mmmm cualquier cosa menos el ZPD… oh no, no, no, no, noooooop… Bueno quien sabe ;)

PinkieNeko09: A mí me encanto escribirloooooooo, me alegra que te este gustando la historia

Guest: Y a mí me alegra que te este gustando, espero que también este capitulo

Sin nada más que agregar aparte de desearles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, me despido hasta la próxima =)


	4. Cap 4 - Constantes y Variantes

Capitulo #4 Constantes y Variantes

 **El cambio es ley de vida. Cualquiera que sólo mire al pasado o al presente, se perderá el futuro.** _ **John Fitzgerald Kennedy**_ _ **(1917-1963)**_

 **Nada es pequeño en el amor. Aquellos que esperan las grandes ocasiones para probar su ternura no saben amar.** _ **Laure Conan**_ _ **(1845-1924)**_

* * *

Judy se encontraba caminando en un pasillo completamente oscuro, al no poder ver nada solo seguía caminando sin rumbo cuando un repentino haz de luz ilumino una fotografía en el muro, en la foto se podía ver una sala llena de mamíferos uniformados, al acercarse lentamente a la foto esta empezó a moverse, fue entonces cuando entro un animal que Judy no lograba distinguir del todo, daba órdenes a los demás mamíferos mientras estos salían por una puerta, fue entonces que escucho una tenue voz decir " _Judy Hopps…_ " se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos incompresibles y la misma voz termino diciendo " _Parquímetros_ ". Entonces el haz de luz se apago de repente para volver a encenderse ahora a unos metros de ella a su derecha. La foto era diferente a la anterior, era una heladería, la coneja camino un poco más rápido para ver como se comenzaba a mover, solo se veía un elefante atendiendo y una fila de mamíferos esperando su turno, fue entonces que escucho "… _voy a comprar una Jumbo-Pop…_ ", no logro distinguir quien decía esto porque se apago una vez más el haz de luz para aparecer en unos metros a su izquierda, esta vez Judy corrió ansiosamente a la nueva foto para encontrarse con una nueva foto de ella debajo de un puente detrás de un zorro, esto sí que le extraño, aun considerando que no sabía dónde se encontraba (sin mencionar las extrañas fotografías movibles), lentamente la foto empezó a moverse mientras veía como temblaba su otra yo en la foto, escuchaba sollozos cuando un débil " _Solo soy una torpe coneja_ " se escucho. El zorro levanto su brazo con algo en su pata y se volvió a escuchar " _Solo soy una torpe coneja_ " entonces el zorro se da la vuelta con una sonrisa cálida mientras decía lentamente " _Tranquila zanahorias, te dejare borrarlo..."_ No logro escuchar lo último por una risa que identifico como la suya propia mientras se acercaba al zorro que tenia los brazos abiertos, por un impulso involuntario acerco su pata a la fotografía mientras salía una palabra de su boca, no tenia del todo claro el porqué pero solo lo dijo mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios - …Nick?

* * *

 **-El Gran Pangominio, 4 de abril, 2016, 5:25 am-**

El sonido del despertador alarmo a la coneja abriendo repentinamente los ojos, tardo unos segundos en recordar donde se encontraba, "Otra vez ese sueño" se dice a si misma mientras estiraba su pata velozmente para apagar la alarma y brincar de la cama con emoción, tomo su uniforme y entro con rapidez a ducharse, se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía lagrimas secas en su pelaje "seguro bostece o algo así" se dice a si misa sin darle importancia, el agua estaba fría y justo cuando termino apenas se estaba calentando, se coloco en el secador de cuerpo completo (algo que le extraño que tuviera el apartamento, parecía caro a decir verdad), se vistió, salió del baño y analizo un momento su apartamento, uso una tabla debajo de un estante para colgar su ropa, después se conseguiría algún armario, un pequeño microondas se encontraba al lado del escritorio, era algo viejo pero cumplía su función, en el escritorio se encontraba una lámpara y unos cuadros que llegaron junto al microondas que agradeció al solo verlos (una era de sus padres abrazados, otra donde estaba ella, su hermana menor Gwen y su hermana mayor Sara, y otra de sus hermanos menores), su cama tendida, ni cuenta se dio de cuando lo hizo y sobre esta estaban unos diez peluches de conejos, según la nota que le dejaron en la caja decía que eran para que no se sintiera sola en las noches (seguro fue una idea de su padre), miro la hora, eran las 5:35am, al confirmar que todo estaba en orden y estaba a buen tiempo se miro en el espejo mientras froto su placa para quitarle la mas minúscula partícula de suciedad que tuviera y se admiro lo que ella considero bastante tiempo… 2 segundos, corrió ágil-mente a la puerta, quito el seguro, la abrió completamente y tomo sus llaves, dirigió su mirada a la mesita donde coloco su cosas de relativa importancia, como sus audífonos, un tarro donde estaban las llaves, el repelente para zorros… ah y claro el paralizador… ella solo giro su ojos hacia arriba recordando la vídeo llamada que tuvo con sus padres, su madre ni enterada de que le mando eso, y la única escusa que tuvo su padre fue decir una y otra vez "Toda dama necesita un paralizador en la gran ciudad" se quedo viendo ambos objetos, el paralizador y el repelente para zorros, solo negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un – Nah – para salir de su apartamento y después de 4 segundos volver a abrir la puerta y tomar sin ver el repelente "Al menos no es un paralizador" se justifico a si misma

Su camino a la comisaria fue relativamente corta, tener la línea de subterráneo enfrente de su complejo de apartamentos y la comisaria estaba a 4 estaciones de distancia, se le informo que estuviera en la estación a las 7:00am para que informara al capitán de la estación y solicitar su primer encargo, seguramente sería algo muy importante, después de todo fue la primera de su clase, mientras estaba a su asiento miro a su alrededor, no había muchas mamíferos, suertudamente llego al tren antes de la hora pico al parecer, solo estaba un león que parecía demasiado ensimismado viendo su teléfono, al parecer un vídeo del conejo Mike por como cantaba en voz baja el león, Judy recordó entonces al conejo, aun no podía creer que la primera persona que conocería en la ciudad (o en el tren mejor dicho) sería tan amable, tampoco podía creer que entrar en su apartamento, no se dio cuenta que dejo la puerta de su apartamento abierta, tal vez por eso el conejo pensó que le permitía pasar, lo bueno fue que se retiro relativamente rápido aunque considerando que la había ayudado a encontrar su apartamento fue un gesto amable, pero ir a comer, mmm, no se tenía la confianza de ir a comer solo porque si con un casi desconocido lagomorfo, aunque solo admitía algo de ese extraño conejo, le gustaba como cantaba, se puso a ver todos los vídeos el ZoouTube (que no eran pocos por cierto) y podía asegurar que ninguna de las canciones que escucho la conocía, que como lo sabía? Sencillo, busco esas canciones y solo el las cantaba. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en su última parada y rápidamente bajo antes de que una manada de mamíferos entrara al tren miro un reloj en una pared, las 6:25am, tenía tiempo de sobra pero aun así apuro su paso, lo último que quería era llegar tarde a su primer día

La estación de policía era una gran arquitectura en el centro del sabana central, a solo unas calles del ayuntamiento, un edificio bastante moderno según lo que recordaba en sus clases de la academia, al entrar se podía ver a oficiales de varias especies, un rinoceronte por allá, unas ovejas por acá, un tigre de bengala, alces, lobos, sonriente y tratando de disimular su euforia por un poco de seriedad se dirigió con el recepcionista, un chita algo obeso el cual comía felizmente un plato de cereal cuyo apellido al parecer era Garraza, según la placa en su escritorio

-Hola! Disculpa? –Decía alegremente la coneja al chita el cual se sorprendió por el repentino saludo y buscaba con la mirada a quien le hablaba –Aquí abajo! –El oficial se estiro un poco para ver quién era –Hola! –Saludo una vez mas Judy esta vez moviendo su patita y sonriendo

El chita solo abrió sus ojos, trago el cereal mientras dejaba el plato a un lado decía con asombro –No... me... lo… creo, si eres una coneja policía… Qué emoción! –Grito eufórico levantando los brazos –Permite me decírtelo, eres más tierna en persona de lo que imagine –Decía mientras colocaba sus patas bajo su mentón lo cual hacia que sus rechonchos cachetes se vieran mas… rechonchos

-Oh…um, tal vez no sepas. Yo puedo decirle a un "compañero" conejo tierno, pero cuando otros animales lo hacen… es un poco…

Al escuchar esto, el oficial solo los mira con terror mientras se tapa su hocico con sus patas –Lo lamento tanto… yo, Benjamín Garraza, a quien todos consideran el típico policía amante de las donas, te estereotipe verdad?… ohhh

-Jaja no pasa nada. Eh? O-oye creo que tienes un… amm

-Yo qué?

-Ahí en tu cuello, pegado o atorado no se…

-Aquí!? Oh! –Palmea su cuello hasta sacar una dona de debajo de su cuello –Te encontré pequeña dona traviesa! –Menciona con gusto mientras… se la come? "Oh, eso no parece nada higiénico" piensa la atenta coneja mientras solo lo mira

-Okay… oye tengo que ir con los demás, me podrías decir hacia donde tengo que…

-Oh alguien está ansiosa por su primer día eh? –Dice con una mirada cómplice mientras masticaba provocando que la coneja solo asienta ligeramente –La puerta del salón esta aquí a la izquierda-Señala el camino con su cuchara

-Izquierda! Gracias!

-Bienvenida al ZPD! –Se despide Garraza mientras ve cómo se va la coneja, en ese preciso momento un oso pardo es arrojado en su escritorio obligado a ver la dirección por donde va la coneja

-Esa es una coneja policía? –Pregunta el oso entrecortadamente

-Si! –Dice Garraza con una gran sonrisa –Espero que no se la coman viva, es tan adorable…

Al llegar a la puerta entreabierta Judy entra tranquilamente, el salón por alguna razón le sonaba de algo, mas no recordaba de que, simplemente camino con una gran sonrisa hasta llegar a un asiento vacío en la primera fila, subir a él y se presentarse con su compañero de al lado, un rinoceronte

-Hola, soy la oficial Hopps. Listo para mejorar al mundo? –Pregunta con alegría mientras le acerca su… Puño? Al enorme animal que solo gira los ojos la aleja chocando su enorme pata con la de la oficial. Fue entonces que un hipopótamo que estaba frente a ellos de pie grita fuertemente "Atención!" provocando que todos los ahí presente se levantaran y comenzaran a golpear las mesas

Entro un enorme búfalo con cara de fastidio, fue entonces que la coneja recordó algo, en forma de una enorme fotografía en una pared "Déjà vu! Esto es raro en verdad, me paso lo mismo ayer en el tren, y en mi apartamento"

-Silencio! Silencio! Tomen asiento –Su voz era grave, seguramente por su tono eso pasaba seguido en la sala, ella no se sentó, era obvio que después no vería nada –Hoy tenemos tres temas que tratar. Primero! Un asunto de gran importancia…Francine! - Todas las miradas se dirigen a una elefante que solo se congela temerosa de lo que dirá su superior –Feliz cumpleaños –La elefante solo saco un suspiro de alivio mientras su compañeros la felicitaban… a su manera, unos aplaudían, otros golpeaban las mesas, otros la golpeaban para después darles un golpe de regreso –Segundo! Tenemos reclutas nuevo el día de hoy los cuales debería presentar… -Judy saco ligeramente el pecho -…pero no lo haré porque no me interesa –La coneja solo ríe un poco mientras mira a todos lados –Por último, tenemos 14 mamíferos que desaparecieron –Señala un mapa de la ciudad con fotos de los susodichos –Todos depredadores, de osos polares a una nutria. Y el alcalde esta hostigándome para que los encontremos! – estira su pata para recibir del hipopótamo cuatro carpetas –Esta! Es su prioridad número uno. Sus misiones! -Se coloca un par de gafas cuadradas –Osorio, Colmillar, Delgato. Investigaran las desapariciones del Distrito Forestal –Un oso, un tigre y un león se acercan, toman una carpeta y salen por la puerta –McCuerno, Rinowitz, Lobato. Sus equipos irán a Plaza Sahara –El rinoceronte al lado de Judy se levanto igual que otro rinoceronte y lobo –Higgins, Gruñez, Trompáez. Tuntratown –Un hipopótamo, otro lobo y la elefante cumpleañera esta vez –Por ultimo… nuestra primer coneja… la oficial Judy Hopps… -Judy en lugar de sacar el pecho con orgullo baja ligeramente sus mirada y dice al unisonó con su jefe –" **Parquímetros?** " –El búfalo se le queda viendo momentáneamente –Así es Hopps, eres adivina? Ya puedes irte

Judy baja de su asiento rápidamente y se acerca al búfalo –Disculpe jefe Bogo –Este al escucharla se da la vuelta y se quita sus lentes –Señor, no quiero molestarlo, pero no dijo que hay 14 mamíferos desaparecidos?

-Sí, y? –Contesta con desinterés mientras la mira fijamente

-Dijo que era la prioridad número uno, podría investigar a uno de los mamíferos. Quizá lo olvido, pero fui la mejor de mi clase en la academ…

-No lo olvide –Menciona interrumpiendo a la coneja –No me interesa

-Amm, señor, no me contrataron solo como un trofeo

-Oh entonces será sencillo para ti entregar 100 multas al día, Verdad? –Menciona sin mirarla mientras salía de la sala. Al cerrar la puerta de un portazo sobresalta a la coneja, se queda mirando la puerta y comienza a golpear velozmente el piso con su pie

-Con que 100 multa eh? No entregare 100 en un solo día… Serán 200 multas…! –Se anima mirando al vació con una sonrisa -…para el medio día –Concluye mirando la puerta con decisión

* * *

 **-Ayuntamiento de Zootopia, Oficina de la Vice-alcaldesa, 4 de abril, 2016, 09:55 am-**

-Me dice que tiene un cita con el alcalde? –Pregunta extrañada una pequeña oveja

-Así es señorita, la solicite hace un par de meses, para hoy a las 10

-Está seguro? No recuerdo ninguna cita hoy…

-Completamente señorita, si gusta mírelo en su agenda

-Permítame –La señorita Bellwether toma de su diminuto escritorio una carpeta y la ojea rápidamente –Cuál era su nombre?

-Wazowski, Mike Wazowski

-Jajaja no en serio –Lo voltea a ver esperando una broma de parte del mamifero, solo para encontrarse a un serio conejo de pelaje negro con traje, corbata color purpura y sombrero fedora entre sus paras mirándola fijamente –En serio?

-Sí, y no se preocupe, pasa seguido…

-Lo lamento –Dice con pena la oveja, busca rápidamente su apellido y efectivamente lo encuentra –Si, aquí esta… disculpe señor Wazowski, no recordaba su cita…

-Oh no se preocupe, sé que no fue su intención, puedo pasar con el alcalde?

-Solo déjeme avisarle – presiona un botón del teléfono en su escritorio –Señor, llego su cita de las 10

- _Tengo una cita a las 10? –_ Pregunta a trabes de la pequeña caja Leonzález – _Hoy no tenía ninguna cita Programaba…_

-No señor, si está en agenda

- _Agh que fastidio –_ La oveja solo mira al conejo el cual solo sonríe mientras se encoge de hombros -… _ya está aquí?_

-Desde hace 10 minutos…

- _Hazlo pasar, espero que sea rápido_

-Jaja, el alcalde lo verá ahora –La oveja sonríe con pena al conejo que escucho muy bien todo lo anterior

-Muchas gracias señorita –Mike se coloca su sombrero mientras avanza a la puerta y la abre –Por cierto –La oveja se le queda mirando expectante, esperando un comentario mordaz "Como siempre" se dice a sí misma –Lindos lentes…

-Oh –Parpadea un par de veces –Gracias señor, son nuevos

-Muy lindos –La oveja sonríe –Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Bellwether

-Igualmente señor Wazowski

-Solo Mike por favor, no me gusta mucho mi apellido jaja –La oveja ve como se cierra la puerta lentamente, mira su escritorio y piensa mientras se acomoda sus lentes "Que lindo que alguien se dé cuenta". Mientras tanto el conejo camina rápidamente a la oficina del alcalde, al llegar a ella toca fuertemente tres veces hasta que un "Adelante" se escucho desde dentro –Buen día señor alcalde, me llamo Mike Wazowski, es un gusto conocerlo –Dice quitándose el sombrero mientras se acerca al escritorio del alcalde

\- Wazowski? Curioso apellido, lo conozco?

-No señor –Se sube a la silla enfrente del alcalde y se queda de pie

-Bueno es un placer conocerlo señor Wazowski, dígame en que le puedo ayudar? –Dice fingiendo una sonrisa

-En realidad, de varias cosas señor –Mike sonriéndole genuinamente al león –Imagino que está enterado de las desapariciones…

-Es reportero?

-…No

-Amigo de alguno de los desaparecidos?

-Ammm hasta donde se no

-Entonces como sabe usted de eso? – le pregunta inquisitivamente mientras entrecierra los ojos y se inclina hacia delante en su silla

-Digamos que eh visto… -Mete su pata en su saco –Cosas –Saca un sobre que le da al alcalde, este aun mirándolo con recelo toma el sobre y lo abre mostrando fotos de edificios, animales enjaulados y de él en esos edificios

-Donde encontró eso?!

-Eso no importa señor, lo que importa es que tiene que escucharme… - el rostro del conejo tomo seriedad y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro

-Me estas chantajeando?!

-No señor, cállese y escúcheme –Rabioso, Leonzález solo se le queda viendo mientras cierra su boca y aprieta sus patas con furia –Mueva a los animales enfermos a un solo edificio, como por ejemplo el al asilo Cliffside…

-Porque los llevaría allí?

-Que mejor lugar para tratar animales enfermos sin razón alguna que en un asilo al que nadie se quiere acercar desde hace años?

El león solo se sienta remueve inquieto en su lugar, tenía razón, porque no se le ocurrió antes?- Usted… sabe algo del estado de los mamíferos?

-Claro, se volvieron salvajes sin razón aparente, por más que buscan una razón no encuentran un motivo por su actual estado

-Está bastante bien informado… que más sabe? – se acerca un poco más a su escritorio, el conejo ahora tenía toda su atención

-Le puedo decir que se quien es el causante de esta… calamidad

-Quien?! –El conejo le pide un pluma y papel, los cuales se le son entregados de inmediato en forma de un block de notas y un lápiz, el conejo toma los objetos, garabatea algo y se lo da boca abajo sin despegar la hoja al león, este temblando de emoción solo toma la el pequeño cuadro de color amarillo y le da una ojeada, solo para que sus ojos se abren de par en par, sus orejas y cola se extienden y su pelaje se eriza levemente -Como… -Siente un nudo en su garganta, toma su corbata y se la quita ligeramente con pata temblorosa –Como sabe usted de…?

-Eso no importa ahora –Dice sin darle importancia –Lo que necesita saber es que tiene que escucharme con atención y hacer exactamente lo que digo si quiere resolver esto de una forma rápida y eficaz

-Si! Si… por supuesto que si… -El león mira una vez más el bock de notas, retira la hojita y la comienza a hacer pequeños pedazos, los cuales deja en una pata, se la lleva a la boca, toma un vaso con agua y toma un gran trago sin mirar al conejo

-… eso no hacía falta señor…

-Para mi si! –Dice con terror Leonzález, entonces se queda muy quieto mira al conejo, después todo su despacho, toma el block de notas y el lápiz y garabatea rápidamente algo y se lo enseña al conejo, solo decía "El está escuchando?"

-Lo dudo mucho señor alcalde –Este solo cierra los ojos con alivio y repite el proceso con la pequeña nota

-Está bien –Dice lentamente el león con palpable temor –Los moveré al asilo, hoy mismo, tiene más información que me interese?

-En realidad si señor alcalde, como quiere ser recordado?

-Disculpe?!

-Como alcalde claro este señor, por favor cálmese –Dice Mike subiendo sus patas y agitándolas levemente para que se calme el nervioso león

Leonzález solo se recarga en su asiento mientras cierra sus ojos –Obviamente quiero que se me recuerde como un buen alcalde, después de todo soy solo el segundo depredador a cargo de la ciudad…

-Le suena el nombre John Wilde? –La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el león abriera sus ojos de golpe y mirara sorprendido la pequeña presa

-Es una inspiración para cualquier depredador que ha vivido en la ciudad, claro está también se sabe como termino, lo cual aun entristece a quienes lo conocimos, si lo conocí –Dice contestando la pregunta del conejo antes de que la formulara –Y eso solo lo diré dentro de esta oficina –Concluye colocando una garra en su escritorio

-... y que diría, si puedo hacer que sea recordado a la par de John Wilde? Incluso más…

-Diría que eso es imposible señor Wazowski, pero no mentiré diciendo que no me intriga

-Bien, después de resolver la situación de los mamíferos enfermos, y repito, hacer exactamente lo que le digo, podríamos lograr que conserve su puesto –El león solo frunce el seño –… le recuerdo que tiene en cautiverio a animales enfermos, podrían encarcelarlo

-Pero no pueden ser hospitaliz… - mas fue interrumpido por el conejo

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero sus familias no lo verán así, ni la cuidad, y mucho menos la prensa –Toco una fibra sensible, la prensa, si se sabía que había organizado todo eso su carrera política se podría dar por terminada y el león lo sabía perfectamente

-Lo escucho… – La actitud del conejo era… peculiar, en un principio era alegre y vivas, ahora era seria, directa y hasta cierto punto calculador, aun sonando algo especista, no se comportaba para nada como un conejo normal, después de todo, los conejos eran conocidos por ser tímidos, callados y miedosos

-Desvinculése completamente, esto puede verse como un virus que se salió de control, pídale a la directora de salud que investigue por su cuenta

-Quiere que inculpe a la doctora?

-No, solo digo que sea ella la encargada de atender a los mamíferos y usted no esté informado de esto, al menos en un par de días -Le lanza una mirada al alcalde la cual entiende y asiente lentamente -Por lo que tengo entendido, solo son depredadores, verdad?

-Así es, porque? Eso significa algo?

-Nada en especial, solo que es posible que al no encontrar razón del estado de los animales, empiecen a busque factores… biológicos

-Que quiere decir con biológicos?

-Quiero decir que es posible que nuestro "amigo" –Dice señalando con la mirada el block de notas –Quiera hacer creer que solo los depredadores se pueden infectar…

-Cree usted eso? Porque lo haría?

-Quien entiende a ese loco?

-Cierto… Cierto… -Dice moviendo un dedo y posándolo en su barbilla

-También es necesario que se haga público…

-Oh claro que si –Dice irónico -Solo está este detalle minúsculo con esa idea… Soy un león!

-Me doy cuenta señor, pero es mejor que se haga público a que salga a la luz de alguna forma… "inapropiada"

Leonzález se le queda viendo por un minuto – Tengo que pensar en ello Wazowski, no me gusta pero lo pensare

-Excelente, como decía, después de resolver la situación de los mamíferos enfermos, esperemos que de manera… "Satisfactoria"… usted puede será recordado en los años por venir señor alcalde, por una sola cosa, algo que le daré tiempo para que sopese. Si se niega, haremos que nunca tuvimos esta conversación –Decía movía su pata izquierda como si sopesara algo –Si acepta, la historia tal vez lo catalogue como un visionario y uno de los animales grandes mamíferos en este país – Ahora mueve su pata derecha con su sombrero en ella –Le interesaría escucharlo?

-… Deje de darle vueltas al asunto, que está tratando de decirme? – pregunta intrigado el león

-Sencillo señor Leonzález, estoy hablando de una antorcha… –Este comentario dejo extrañado al león, el conejo mete una vez más su pata en su saco y saca una pequeña caja de forma rectangular –Una antorcha que iluminara un futuro donde todos los mamíferos pueden vivir como uno… –Coloca lentamente la caja en el escritorio y la abre rebelando una jeringa con un liquido color verde

-Que es eso?

-Lo que puede llegar a hacer un legado señor. Dígame, qué piensa de las relaciones inter-especies? – el león pasa su mirada de la caja al conejo mientras este simplemente sonríe lentamente

* * *

 **-Sabana Central, 4 de abril, 2016, 11:59am-**

-Bum! 200 multas! –Dice alegremente cierta coneja mientras voltea a ver un reloj público, la cual resaltaba por un chaleco anaranjado con franjas amarillas y un sombrerito que vestía –Y antes del medio día! –Fue entonces que un pequeño pitido se hizo presente y sorprende a la coneja la cual mira con dolor que era del parquímetro donde se estaciono, suspirando y resignada, solo dice mientras saca una nueva multa y la coloca en su pequeño vehículo –201… bueno eso sí que es un buen comienzo –Al recordar que es medio día mira los locales cerca de ella, "Mi primer comida de medio día", eso tenía que celebrarlo a lo grande, lo cual resulto un poco más difícil de lo que pensó, puesto que lo único cerca de ella era un locales de… Helados? Podría ser el mismo que soñó esta mañana? – Nah, no puede ser –Se dice a sí misma y entra al local que estaba cruzando la calle, mas fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en efecto si era la heladería con la que soñó –Esta bien ya me estoy empezando a asustar –La heladería era bastante rustica, muy 70s, como en las películas, bastante linda en realidad, reteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo del sitio se retiro su sombrerito y empezó a ver los carteles de los distintos helados que ahí vendían, buscando algo que se ajustara a su… tamaño –Supongo que me llevare un helado Junior Sundae –Dice escogiendo lo más pequeño, claro eso creía hasta que alguien dejo "un Junior Sundae~" al voltear a ver vio una bola de helado más grande que ella –Wow! Creo que comeré como caballo –Detrás de ella alguien relincho, al girar lentamente se encontró una yegua que solo la miraba con enojo para después girar su cabeza indignada, la coneja solo gira la cabeza a otro lado y se repite una y otra vez mentalmente "Torpe coneja, torpe coneja", mientras la fila avanzaba lentamente escucho adelante de la elefante que estaba frente a ella una voz que hizo levantar sus orejas

-Hola, hey… aquí estoy! Voy a comprar una Jumbo-Pop para mi pequeñín y mi amigo, por favor –"Nick?" Judy sale de la fila y mira a los mamíferos frente a ella encontrándose al mismo zorro de su sueño, exactamente igual, misma camisa, pantalón, actitud despreocupada, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo – Entonces de que color la quieren, roja o azul?

-El pequeño la quiere de color rojo no? Por mi está bien, después de todo la compartiremos –Decía un conejo que Judy no vio al principio que se acercaba con una pequeña cría de zorro a la vitrina donde exhibían enormes paletas de colores –Verdad que quieres la roja campeón? –Pregunta al pequeño zorro mientras acariciaba su cabezita el cual solo asiente – El rojo Nick

-Mike? Eres tú?

-Señorita Hopps! –Grita alegremente el conejo al reconocer su voz y voltear a verla -Que agradable eh inesperada sorpresa! –Se acerca a la coneja y le estrecha la pata enérgicamente –Como le va? Haciendo de este un mundo mejor?! –Dice mientras sonríe con ganas y sostiene con sus dos patas su sombrero

-Ah, sí! –Dice Judy imitando al conejo para poder esconder con su sombrerito el pequeño chaleco naranja –Un paso a la vez… Jaja

-Me alegro, me alegro –Menciona sin darle importancia a la mueca de incomodidad de la coneja –Oh! Permítame presentarte a mi amigo –Dice jalando a la coneja –El es Nick! Ya sabe el pobre que mencio…

-Están deteniendo la fila… -Dice una elefante detrás de ellos

-Disculpe señorita –Se escusa el zorro provocando un ligero rubor en la elefante –Es solo que el señor no me quiere vender mi Jumbo-Pop

-Escucha, Zorro –El elefante que estaba en el mostrador solo repite lo mismo que decía mientras los conejos hablaban –No te voy a vender eso, eso se derrite muy rápido, y no tengo ganas de limpiar los desastres de tu niño! Y tú amigo…

-Es una lástima –Menciona el conejo solo mirando a los zorros y después al elefante –Me dijeron que estos eran los mejores helados de la ciudad –El elefante al escucharlo se irguió y saco pecho con orgullo, después de todo eso era cierto, "Los mejores helados de toda Zootopia" se decía el elefante – Pero si no está dispuesto a vender una… Jumbo-Pop era? –Voltea a ver al zorro rojo el cual solo asiente con la mirándolo baja –Es posible que su fama este mal infundada…

El elefante al escuchar esto abre los ojos con sorpresa y ve como la yegua salía del local después de escuchar eso –No! –Dice deteniendo al trió que antes tenía enfrente –Solo son 15 Zoolares –Dice forzando una sonrisa

-Ohh Gracias! –Dice agradecido Nick colocándose sus patas en su corazón –15 Grandes salen en camino!... Ohh espera, ay no, es una broma? –Se dice a si mismo después de palmearse buscando su billetera –Ohhh debí olvidarlo en el orfanato!

-Ahhh, el, pequeño es huérfano? – Pregunta sorprendida la coneja que en ningún momento dejo de ver la escena

-Asi es Oficial… oh mejor dicho así era hace media hora –Dice mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño provocando que la coneja bajara sus orejas y palpara ligeramente su corazón mientras emitía un bajo "aww" -…y creo que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida… si… Soy Papa! He pasado muchas cosas solo para hacerlo feliz… pero –Dice poniendo se en cuclillas y colocando sus patas en los hombros del zorrito –Lo siento mucho… se que será el peor cumpleaños del mundo…

-Es su cumpleaños…? –Dice horrorizada Judy que se acerca al pequeño y acaricia su cabeza, se da cuenta que traía puesto un disfraz de elefante

-Si! –Dice Nick levantándose lentamente –Los cuatro grandes! No creían que sobreviviera más de tres… fue prematuro –Dice en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada y partiéndole el corazón a la hembra de paso -…Pero es mi pequeño guerrero…

-Tranquilo Nick –Dice el conejo negro acercándose al elefante mientras saca su cartera –Yo lo puedo pagar, solo son 15 Zoooooo…. –Mira fijamente su cartera –A caray… como… ahhhhhh… el tigre ciego….

-Que tigre ciego? -Pregunta Judy con ojos cristalinos

-Oh, pues, el del parque de aquí cerca, de camina aquí me lo tope, estaba tocando la guitarra pidiendo limosna, así que le di todo el dinero que tenia y pues…

-Esperen! –Dice Judy no queriendo escuchar mas y a punto de llorar, se dirige su mirada al elefante en el mostrador –Señor, si es su cumpleaños, no se la puede dar gratis? –Sonríe esperanzada aun con las orejas gachas

. –Sentencia mientras con la trompa colocaba un letrero con las mismas palabras

-Pero solo…

-No, no, no él tiene razón –Dice decaído Nick –Tiene que entender que nada en la vida es gratis –Coloca al pequeño frente a él – En Zootopia la comida no es gratis… aun para pequeños huérfanos…- le da un besito en la frente

-Conejo – dice el elefante – Te conozco de algún lado?

Extrañado por el comentario y aun enfrente del mostrador solo da unos pasos atrás para ver mejor al elefante – No… es la primera vez que vengo aquí señor

Fue entonces que una televisión que estaba colgada en la pared del local empieza a pasar las noticias encontrándose como presentadores una chita de las nieves y un alce

- _En otras noticias, quien es Mike Wazowski?_ –Varios de los mamíferos en el local ríen y voltean a ver la televisión esperando algo gracioso solo para encontrarse a un conejo de pelaje negro en medio de un vagón de tren, la mayoría de los ahí presentes entonces giran a ver al conejo que estaba enfrente del mostrador el cual solo baja la cabeza y solo murmura algo parecido a un "Porque siempre se burlan…?" – _De hace solo un día de su aparición en redes sociales tales como ZoouTube, ZooBook eh incluso Twitter, se ha vuelto una sensación ganándose una gran fanaticada tanto de presas… como depredadores –_ decía impresionado el alce mirando a su compañera

- _Y no es para menos Peter –_ contesta con una sonrisa a su compañero – _Es importante recalcar que todo la música que canta, ya sea instrumental como letra es al parecer de su creación, puesto que es escuchada por primera vez_ – entonces ponen un fragmento del audio del vídeo en el que el conejo animaba a los pasajeros mientras cantaba "It's coming up, it's coming up… **it's DARE"** – _Después de alcanzar dos millones de visitas en el vídeo Don´t Stop Me Now… –_ el elefante del mostrador voltea a ver sorprendido al conejo y regresa su vista a la televisión _-… Distintos representantes como disqueras ya están buscándolo para volverlo en una celebridad. Después de todo… el vídeo en cuestión fue publicado hace solo un día… -_ Todos los animales presentes, incluidas las crías miran al conejo – _Quien será este conejo con tan brillante futuro? Esperemos saberlo en un par de días…_

-Bueno… Miren la hora! –Dice un incomodo conejo que siente un mar de miradas clavándose en su ser mientras se coloca su sombrero caminando hacia Nick y su… hijo –Volveremos en un rato con esos 15 Zoolares –Se coloca al lado de Nick y le susurra con terror –Esto no era parte del plan, tenemos que salir ahora…

-Esperen! –Grita el elefante del mostrador y toma algo debajo de la barra con su trompa –Puede tocar algo? –Dice sacando una pequeña guitarra –Si toca algo que a la clientela le guste le daré la Jumbo-Pop como pago

-… Acaso también tiene una batería ahí abajo? –Pregunta con ironía el conejo mientras es empujado por su Zorruno amigo y toma la guitarra a regañadientes

-Sí, también quiere que lo saque?

-No, no era una broma –Dice el conejo con una sonrisa –Cualquier cosa esta bien?

-Lo que el artista decida –Dice la elefante que estaba detrás de ellos ahora con su teléfono enfocándolo, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que los demás clientes también hacían lo mismo

-Jaja, está bien… -Reía incomodo Mike, el cual solo mira al zorro y le hace una mirada cómplice a la cual el solo asiente –Bueno, esta canción se llama siempre estaré contigo –Fue entonces que empezó a tocar la guitarra

No me quise ir y romper la conexión

No me quise ir

Yo no sé amar, pero eres la excepción

Así que vamos, intentemos

Repentinamente Nick comienza a cantar a coro con Mike teniendo el cuidado de no mirar directamente a los ojos a cierta coneja, fingía cantarle a su zorrito

 **Tú salvaste al mamífero que yo era**

Y ahora lo se

 **Tú cambiaste al mamífero que fui**

 **Por eso creo que eres el motivo**

Por el que suspiro

 **Yo solo sé, que es así**

 **A donde vayas, yo~ iré**

Sabes, tú me haces recordar una canción de amor~

 **Como si fuera la primera vez**

 **Ahora qué nuestro momento, solo ha comenzado**

 **El amor abrirá el camino…**

 **A través** del tiempo~

 **Encontraremos nuestro camino,** hacia un mejor día~

No~ **más lagrimas**

Te prometo

 **Que… siempre… estaré… con...tigo…**

Esta vez Nick miro fijamente a Judy en el último verso, generando un ligero rubor en la coneja que ni ella sabia explicar, Mike siguió tocando el mismo ritmo hasta que para y le da la guitara a Nick para que el comience a tocar de nuevo exactamente la misma melodía ganándose el par un par de comentarios como "Aww" o "Están sincronizados! Qué lindo!"

Intentar amar

Pero me era difícil mostrar afecto

 **Realmente intente amar**

Mike saca una fotografía la cual nadie mira de quien es, puesto que el conejo tubo cuidado de solo poder verla el

 **Nunca pude encontrar**

La forma correcta

 **Y tú sabes, que es así**

Con un movimiento de pata hace girar la fotografía y hacerla desaparecer y siguió cantando mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos

 **Lo que fácil viene, fácil~ se va**

 **No puedo corregir lo que he dicho y echo**

Hay cosas que no puedo deshacer

 **Ahora que nuestro momento, solo ha comenzado**

 **El amor se abrirá camino…**

A través~ **del tiempo**

Encontraremos nuestro camino~ **hacia un mejor día**

No~ **más lagrimas**

Te lo prometo, **estaré contigo**

Unos aplausos por aquí, un trompetazo por allá

 **A través del tiempo**

 **Encontraremos un camino,** a un mejor día~

 **No~** **más~** **lagrimas~**

Te prometo

Nick deja lentamente de tocar la guitara dejando a Mike su canción con su voz

Yo… siempre… estaré… con... tigo~

Todos los presentes aplauden y unos tres de los elefantes presentes trompetean, Mike como es costumbre agradece los aplausos, se quita el sombrero, lo coloca en su pecho y se inclina a su "publico" mientras Nick solo regresa la guitara al elefante del mostrador y al girarse sonríe coquetamente a Judy – Nick Wilde, mucho gusto –Se presenta a la coneja que solo lo ve sonrojada

-Oficial… Judy Hopps… -Contesta torpemente acercando una pata a la del zorro "Es el mismo zorro, estoy segura… que ojos tan verdes…"

-Entonces… -Interrumpe Mike el saludo mirando al elefante mientras se frota sus patas –Nos ganamos una Jumbo-Pop?

-Y más que eso señor –Contesta el elefante con una gran sonrisa mientras le tenida la paleta al pequeño zorro que la recibió con gusto –Por favor vuelvan cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho –Dice agradecido Mike mientras se coloca de nuevo su sombrero –Con su permiso

-Adiós~! –Se despiden todos los presentes mientras ven al par de zorros y conejos salir

-No iba a comprar algo Oficial? –Pregunto Nick con curiosidad sin dejar de verla "Realmente está aquí, ya había olvidado su ojos…"

-N-n-no –Decía torpemente Judy esquivando la mirada del zorro –Yo, perdí el apetito –Y era cierto, después escuchar sobre niños huérfanos y tigres ciegos el ligero apetito que tenia termino desapareciendo, fue entonces que la coneja miro fijamente los ojos del Nick y comenzó a hablar alegremente –Déjeme decirle que será un gran padre y… alguien muy elocuente en verdad

-Realmente me alaga oficial –Comenta provocando que su "hijo" levante ligeramente una ceja, porque se oye tan honesto? –Es lindo que ver que existan animales que no nos hablen con resentimiento, en especial alguien tan hermosa…

"Me dijo hermosa? HERMOSA?! Debería estar enfadada! Porque no lo estoy?!" Solo baja la mirada tratando de no pensar mucho y fingir que no escucho lo ultimo –Y tu pequeño, porque traes un disfraz de elefante? Nick se le acerca y le susurra "El quiere ser elefante cuando crezca" –Ohhh así que quieres ser un elefante? –El pequeño solo asiente mientras se coloca el gorrito del disfraz y haciendo sonar una pequeña trompa –Vuélvete elefante entonces, después de todo esta es Zootopia… –Toma algo del chaleco y se lo coloca en el pecho, el zorro esperaba la pequeña calca de oficial junior, solo para ver una plaquita de plástico que coloco con un seguro de pin "Esto es diferente, tal como dijo…" -…Todos pueden ser lo que deseen

-Aww que tierno –Mike interrumpe el momento ganándose una mirada furibunda de Nick y Judy

–Estas sonriendo verdad? Una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños! –Dice Nick señalando al "elefantito" –Anda despídete de la oficial con un lindo Tut-Tut! –El zorro solo obedece haciendo sonar la trompetita del disfraz sacándole una gran sonrisa a Judy –Adiós! –Dice dándoles una mirada al zorrito y al conejo para irse

-Hasta luego! –Decía alegremente Judy viendo como se iban, regresando a su vehículo, subir a él y marchándose del lugar, bien termino con su cuota auto-infringida de 200… 201 multas así que, podría dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, así mientras sigue con su multas poco a poco llega a Plaza Sahara, mientras prepara y colocaba la multa 262 a un pequeño Jeep, a través del reflejo del cristal logra ver al pequeño zorro con sueños de ser elefante –Hola pequeño Tut-Tu… -saluda alegremente pero se detiene cuando ve que la cría estaba… acomodando un recipiente de un ducto de agua mientras caía un liquido rojo? "Que rayos?" sube la mirada al techo y ve al zorro rojo… derritiendo la paleta? Judy impresionada solo mira como tira el palo de la paleta la cual recibe el pequeño zorro, Nick bajaba ágilmente del techo y metía tres frascos a una van roja la cual arranco tan pronto entro en ella, Judy podía sentir como su pequeña nariz se movía rápidamente, mira fijamente la cabina y se da cuenta que quien maneja es… El niño?! Fue entonces que subió a su vehículo y los sigue a una distancia prudente, llegando a Tundratown, ve como se encaminan a un parque helado donde no había nadie cerca o rondando por ahí, el zorro pequeño pisaba la nieve provocando que quedaran huellas profundas y colocaba palitos de madera, mientras el zorro más grande iba vertiendo el liquido rojo, el cual obviamente antes era la Jumpo-Pop se decía Judy algo extrañada, se escondió con su vehículo y después de unos 15 minutos el par llevaba una hielera al van para 10 minutos después encontrarse frente con la hielera abierta mostrando un montón de paletas con el cartel de "Popsi-Patitas Helado Orgánico $2" dieron las 5:00 una fila sin fin de pequeños hámsteres salió del edificio –Popsi-Patitas! Compren su Helado! –Decía Nick provocando, para sorpresa de Judy, que los roedores se acercaran y le compraran los "helados" mientras le entregaban los dos Zoolares hasta que se quedo sin paletas, en un contenedor de basura vio salir al otro zorro con tres carritos de las maderitas de los helados –No puede ser… -Se dice enfadada Judy para seguirlos una vez mas y ver como vendían los palitos a una constructora de ratones… Diciendo que era de colorado por su color inusual a rojo! "Está bien esto es ridículo"

-49, 50 todo tuyo. Sabes aprovechar ese pañal grandote –Nick termino de darle su parte de las ganancias del día al pequeño zorro que al tenerlo se dirige al van rojo –Oye, no el darás un beso de despedida a papi? –Pregunta divertida viendo como el solo sube y escupe el chupón que llevaba desde hace más de 5 horas en su boca

-Si mañana me acaricias y besas mi cabeza, te sacare los ojos con el chupon! –Amenaza el zorro con una voz bastante grave mientras se coloca unos lentes y se escucha en la radio algo como "Silence like a cáncer grows" –Adieu –Se despide mientras toma el volante y mira hacia el frente "Muy bien aquí vamos" se dice Nick viendo el auto irse solo para encontrarse a una coneja de con las patas cruzadas, barbilla arriba y mirada de pocos amigos

-Veamos, yo te defiendo, y tu solo me mentiste –Dice una Judy bastante ofendida, no porque la engallaran, no porque viera todo lo que vio, sino por confiar ciegamente en un zorro que creyó ver en un sueño y que aparte pensó por un segundo que era lindo –Zorro charlatán y mentiroso

-… Dos cosas, primera, se le llama treta, tesoro –Vio como se ruborizo la coneja, Nick eso tampoco lo recordaba así –Segunda, a veces se tienen que hacer cosas malas por motivos buenos… -Comienza a caminar por la acera dejando a Judy impresionada, no esperaba que digiera algo así

-Oye! –lo llama mientras Nick ya cruza la esquina –Alto ahí Nick, estas arrestado! –Dice alcanzándolo y apuntándolo con un dedo acusador

Nick se detiene un momento y la mira fijamente, sonríe y dice mientras reanuda su caminata con sus patas en sus bolsillos –En serio? Por qué?

-Quien sabe! Qué te parece vender comida sin un permiso? Transportar mercancía entre distritos sin declarar? Publicidad falsa! – Enumera usando los dedos de su pata

Entonces Nick saca dos hojas enmarcadas y se las da en las patas a Judy mientras decía –Permiso de venta y recibo de mercancía declarada –Deja que la coneja los analice y se los devuelve con cara de fastidio –Y no eh hecho ninguna publicidad falsa, primor. Te deseo un buen día –Dice parándose en la esquina esperando pasar por el paso peatonal mientras forma una sonrisa cínica en su rostro "Es adorable cuando está molesta"

-Le dijiste a ese ratón que las paletas de helado eran de colorado! –Judy apunta una vez más a Nick con su dedo

-Así es, colorado es sinónimo de rojo, madera roja –Explica mientras agita su pata y toca el dedo de Judy haciendo que deje de apuntarlo –Apuntar es de mala educación… -Dice mientras la luz del paso se vuelve verde y al cruzar le dice mientras camina de espalda –No tienes nada contra mi Zanahorias, llevo haciendo esto desde hace 12 años

-Te ordeno que abstengas de no me llames Zanahorias, primor, cariño y no sé que mas me has dicho! –Dice señalándolo otra vez con su dedo y después dejar de hacerlo

-Hermosa, te dije hermosa, y eso era en serio –Judy solo se hace la sorda pero aun con un leve rubor segué detrás de –Deerbrooke o madrigueras? –Pregunta Nick ya en la otra esquina

-Qué? Soy de las madrigueras por qué?

-Solo estoy armando la historia… –Toma un par de moras de un pequeño local de frutas lo cual no nota la encargada mas la coneja si, solo volta a ver la encargada y regresa su mirada al zorro que le acerca una las moras, la toma y se queda viéndola mientras habla –Ok, tercera o tal vez cuarta camada, siempre sacando notas altas y un día llega diciendo algo como: "Lo eh decidido! Iré a Zootopia, donde todos los mamíferos sean depredadores o presas viven en armonía!"Pero entonces… Upsi! –Se da vuelta y la mira a los ojos mientras camina de espaldas –No todos los mamíferos son así, tal vez aun no lo sepas, pero pronto lo harás, de eso estoy seguro. Su más grande sueño! Ser un oficial de policía! –Se gira para seguir caminando de frente mientras la Judy solo se le queda viendo –Pero aquí entra el Upsi número dos, en su primer día, es tu primer día verdad? Solo la ponen a repartir multas. Y tercer y último Upsi linda… –Dice girando la cabeza para ver que como comenzaba a temblar su nariz "Lo siento" –Nadie importa o cree realmente en tu sueño, su vida se vuelve una rutina, su sueño muere y sufre una caída emociones… -Entra a un callejón dejando a Judy caminando con la vista baja hasta que se da cuenta que ya no está y lo sigue por el callejón –Provocando su inevitable regrese a casa de sus padres los cuales por cierto… –se gira para ver la –No creían que lo lograras verdad? –Solo ve como abre los ojos "Como puede ver tan bien a través de mi" –Y termina teniendo que ser una común y corriente coneja del montón… Me acerque? –Un rinoceronte pasa por el otro lado del callejón

Judy se queda quieta solo viendo a Nick sin saber que decir para que después de que pasara rinoceronte el zorro saliera, en un arranque impulsivo Judy va tras él –No dejare que me digan de lo que soy o no capas! En especial un idiota, que no se atrevió a ser más que solo un estafador! –Trata de detenerse frente a el mientras le arroja la mora que antes le dio pero la detiene colocando su brazo frente a ella –Ah te dolió lo que te dije?!

-Nop, es solo que estas apunto te tocar cemento fresco –Judy levantando una ceja mira el suelo y efectivamente, estaba a un paso de pisar el cemento –Te seré honesto –Nick pone sus patas en sus rodillas y se agacha para estar a su altura mientras ella solo lo ve con enojo –Tal vez creas que Zootopia es la más grande ciudad del mundo, pero eso es mentira, es una de las ciudades más especistas del país –Dice Nick mirándola de forma seria –Si, solo pude ser un estafador porque, adivina, soy un zorro, quien confía un puesto de relativa importancia a un zorro? –La coneja baja sus orejas y su mirada se ablando ligeramente –Un cajero? "No! El zorro se robara el dinero" Almacenista? "No podemos vigilar al Zorro!" Empleado de sesión? "Que pensaran los clientes!" –Judy solo baja la mirada incapaz de refutar en contra, es cierto, todos pensaban así de los zorros –Como se de esto? Sencillo, fueron las mismas palabras que me decían a los 12 años cada que buscaba trabajo. Porque buscar trabajo a los 12? Fácil, papa ya no está y mama está internada en el hospital –Las orejas de la coneja se lazan y mira a Nick, el solo tiene una mirada cansada igual que su voz – No tenemos dinero, así que tengo que ayudar a mi madre, pero como nadie quiere darle trabajo a un zorro… Qué hago? Oh mira –Dice señalando a la nada –Ah ese camellos se acaban de caer 50 Zoolares, voy y los recojo y entonces pienso "Wow, 50 Zoolares! Seguro que los necesita para algo ese camello" pero momento, no tenemos dinero ni para comida ni para medicamento, así que, qué debo hacer? Regresar el dinero y no tener nada a cambio siguiendo la moralidad que me inculcaron mis padres o comprarle medicamento a mama y comida para que podamos alimentarnos después de cuatro días sin nada? –Fingió pensar cruzado de patas mientras tenía un dedo en la en la barbilla "Es obvio" piensa desanimada la coneja –Comida y medicamento… si eso es lo mejor –se levanta y va dejando a una coneja pensativa –Pareces una chica lista, demuestra que puedes ser más que una reparte-multas, quien sabe, tal vez tengas un caso pronto si te esfuerzas y demuestras tu valía

Judy simplemente ve como dobla la esquina, si, era un criminal, no, no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de vida, pero aun así trato de entendía, después de toda la vida no es color de rosa, y si lo discriminaron a tan corta edad solo por querer un trabajo honrado aun siendo un zorro… Ella sufrió para llegar a donde estaba, recordaba como la instructora (esa osa polar extracta) siempre dudo que lo lograra solo por ser una coneja hasta que le demostró lo contrario "Espera, es posible que toda esa historia de su madre fuera mentira? Después de todo se le da fácil mentir, lo demostró en la heladería"

-A veces no se qué pensar de ese torpe zorro –Judy escucho una voz conocida la cual confirmo al darse vuelta, era Mike con su típico traje, corbata, sombrero y… Eso es una Popsi-Patita? –Es un buen chico, pero otras veces no lo entiendo

-Sabias lo que haría con la Jumbo-Pop, verdad? –Judy estaba esperanzada que no, pero de que otra forma estaría comiendo la golosina frente a ella

-Sí, si lo sabia

-…Si sabias lo que haría porque no lo detuviste? - El semblante de Mike cambio de uno alegre a serio, era la primera vez que Judy lo veía así

-Nick tiene razones validas para hacer esto… –Levanta la paleta con su pata izquierda –Yo eh aprendido que a veces las buenas acciones no son la respuesta, en ocasiones tienes que hacer cosas difíciles y que odiaras en un futuro solo para que ese alguien querido este bien –Con su pata libre busca algo en su saco -Solo viste a un zorro embustero, quieres conocer al zorro verdadero? –Le tiende una hojita de color amarillo doblada – En 10 minutos ve a esta dirección, si no te interesa lo mas mínimo solo tíralo en el primer bote de basura que veas

-Porque haces esto? –Toma la hojita y la ojea "Lions Gate #108"

-Porque es curioso que Nick hable con una casi desconocida de sus padres –Judy mira a Mike sorprendida "Entonces eso era verdad?" –La verdad no lo entiendo. Bueno, que tenga un buen día Señorita Hopps, ya decida usted que hacer –Su actitud alegre yligera vuelve mientras la saluda inclinando levemente su sombrero, se da la media vuelta y entra por un callejón, Judy al querer saber más del zorro que ahora permanecía en su mente no por enojo o resentimiento sino por algo diferente, una fuerte eh inexplicable tristeza, va detrás del conejo solo para encontrarse un callejón solitario sin nadie cerca

Mira una vez más la pequeña nota y camina decidida a su pequeño vehículo, lo enciende y va rumbo a Lions Gate, durante su corta ida (Puesto que estaba a unas tres calle de donde se encontraba) pensó en todo lo que le dijo Nick, no quería creer lo que dijo de su sueño siendo truncado, ella quería ser oficial de policía, pero era cierto que no quería estar en parquímetros, no quería estar solo repartiendo multas mientras 14 mamíferos están desaparecidos y sus demás compañeros los buscan, la hacía sentirse… inútil… Sin darse cuenta se encuentra entrando en la calle que buscaba, no era lo que esperaba, por un lado estaba una calle llena de edificios industriales destartalados y a medio derrumbar mientras que el lado contrario de la calle estaba un parque bastante grande con un puente de piedra en medio… Que le resulto bastante familiar "Es el de mi sueño" vio como una mancha roja pasa por el parque y camina rumbo hacia la otra calle, justo al edificio en la esquina. Al ver que quien imagino era Nick entro al edificio se dirigió a él para encontrarse un local de sastrería, pudo leer en la parte superior de la puerta el nombre del local "Wilde & Son´s Suit-Topia" fue entonces que una luz se encendió en el segundo piso, la coneja asustada de que la vieran se acerca a la pared próxima a la ventana y solo se quedo escuchado con sus sensibles orejas

-Hola mama, ya volví

-Nicky, mi cachorrito, como te fue en la oficina hoy? –Era la voz de una hembra, pero se escuchaba algo cansada, como si acabara de despertar

-Ya sabes, todo tranquilo, que tal tu? No te falta nada verdad? Traigo un par de cosas para dejar en la alazana y me sobra bastante dinero

-No cariño, ya sabes lo consentida que me tienes, no me falta nada de nada, excepto esa crema de fresa que traes, que lindo por traerlo, sabes que es mi favorito –Sonaron unas bolsas –Y compraste una de moras jiji

-Y tu medicamento? No tienes que resurtirlo aun?

-No hijo, lo resurtimos hace una semana, no te preocupes tanto, estoy bien

-Lo sé mama, solo no quiero que llegue a faltar algo

-Igual que tu padre Nicky, siempre viendo por mi felicidad antes que la tuya, paso algo interesante hoy hijo?

-…En realidad si mama… hoy conocí a una hembra interesante –Este provoco que la oreja de Judy temblara ligeramente

-Al fin! Te robo el corazón? –El corazón de dos mamíferos se detiene momentáneamente

-Q-q-qu… No! No de esa forma mama, solo me intriga, es todo

-Oh –se oye desanimada la madre de Nick –Y qué tipo de zorra era? De mármol? Tal vez palatinado? No me digas que ártica, porque ya sabes cómo son ellas, solo preocupándose por su "blanco y puro…"

-No… era una zorra –Un silencio se hizo presente el cual por alguna razón la coneja sintió eterno "Porque estoy tan nerviosa?"

-Entiendo, que era?

-… Una coneja –Otro silencio más prolongado, solo se escuchaba como un garrafón de agua vertía su líquido y era posteriormente bebido por uno de los dos zorros

-Está bien hijo, que fue lo que te llamo la atención de ella? –Decía la zorra escuchándose no molesta o preocupada, era algo parecido a… curiosidad?

-Bueno para empezar es una coneja policía…

–Una conejo policía? Bueno ciertamente es curioso…

-Su actitud es alegre y energético, y no me juzgo por ser un zorro

-Eso habla muy bien de ella, le enseñaron valorar a cualquier mamífero

-Solo que me comporte como un patán, la ofendí

-Tranquilo hijo –Se escuchan unos pasos -Si realmente lamentas lo que hiciste y le explicas que no era tu intención veras que ella… -se escucho un cristal romperse lo cual alarmo a la coneja

-Mama?! Tranquila, calma, ven siéntate. Ya te tomaste la nitroglicerina?

-No hijo, por favor traérmela –después de un par de minutos la hembra volvió a hablar con calma –Este viejo corazón ya no es lo que era, tranquilo Nicky, ya estoy mucho mejor, solo… debo descansar

-Tranquila mama, veras que pronto tendrás ese trasplante que tanto necesitas –Judy deja de respirar "Corazón? Trasplante? Oh santos rábanos" ya había escuchado demasiado

Sigilosamente se fue del lugar para 5 minutos más tarde llegar a la estación, mientras marcaba su salida se encuentra a una anciana cabra que traía el mismo chaleco y la saludo, cuando Judy le pregunto a la amable anciana cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando en parquímetros esta solo dijo "50 largos y maravillosos años" fue entonces que se imagino siendo esa misma anciana con su molesto chaleco naranja y sombrerito ridículo, salió de la estación, fue al subterráneo solo para encontrarse una manada de mamíferos esperando ansiosos el tren, siendo arrastrada al vagón y no teniendo nada de que sujetarse aparte de una cola… al parecer de elefante, al llegar a su bajada lucho con una pared de piernas para salir y llegar a paso lento a su apartamento, al abrir la puerta encontró todo exactamente igual, la mesita con sus cosas, su cama con sus peluches, su ropa colgada en un estante… todo en su lugar, se quita el chaleco y su uniforme colgándolos, se pone una blusa rosa y una pantalonera de pijama blanco, deja su teléfono y una libreta en su escritorio "Tal vez algo de música me ayude" prende la radio de su despertador buscando algo alegre…

-Everybody hurts~ -No

-All by myself~ -…No

-You can´t do nothing right, baby –No

-I´m a loser~ -Definitivamente no!

"Radio definitivamente no, comeré, eso siempre anima un estomago vació, que no ha tenido nada en todo el día…" –Toma un paquete de Zanahorias instantáneas y ve como gira en el microondas mientras se calienta, al terminar solo lo saca, lo coloca en su escritorio, lo abre encontrándose una gran y jugosa… "agh, definitivamente esto no es comestible" toma el recipiente con la minúscula y nada apetitosa zanahoria y lo tira en un bote al lado del escritorio, mira las fotos en su escritorio, baja su mirada a su teléfono, lo toma y lo desbloquea, va a contactos y selecciona el de su madre, a punto estuvo de marcar cuando mira su libreta y mira una anotación que hizo al transcurso de todo su día (Hablar con alguien, necesito un amigo, aguanta!) inhala profundamente y simplemente murmura – Aguanta… -Arroga su teléfono al escritorio pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que presiono marcar, al escuchar un ligero "biiip" miro su teléfono –No, no, no -Justo antes de cancelar la llamada vio como su madre con su hermana Nicolle (la ultima cría que su madre dio a luz) aparecían en la pantalla y resignada sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Ahí estas mi niña, te dije que llamaría – dice mirando a su izquierda –Que tal la ciudad BonBon

-Bien! Muy bien…

-Te llevaste el paralizador? – Dice apareciendo su padre repentinamente en la pantalla

-No papa

-Esa es Judy?! Esa chica va a será devorada! – dice un anciano conejo que es enfocado por la madre de Judy

-Otra vez no… Nadie se la va a comer papa! –Contesta Bonnie a gritos para que el anciano la escuche

-Pero hay muchos zorros, ellos pueden oler el miedo, son demonios!

-Ay zanahorias, entonces, que tal tu primer día?

-Ohh, fue, fue grandioso…

La mirada de su madre se torno preocupada –Algo anda mal

-No, estoy bien! –dice Judy fingiendo estar alegre con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Oh no, tu no estás bien, tus orejas están caídas. Necesitas que vallamos para allá, Stu sube al auto!

-No, estoy bien, no pasa nada es solo… -voltea a ver el chaleco colgado debajo de la estantería –Solo… estoy cansada por cumplir mi sueño!

-Si? Haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor?

-Sip, en serio creo que… marco la diferencia

-Ahh, me alegro por ti BonBon, digo, aun no puedo creo lo que haces. Algo que no pensé que un conejo pudiera hacer! Estoy orgullosa de ti

Judy deja de sonreiré lentamente y solo dice débilmente –Lo sé –Odiaba no decirle la verdad a su madre, quería decir que tuvo un terrible día, pero no quería que se preocuparan por ella

-Lleva siempre el repelente y paralizador! –De nuevo su padre se pone enfrente la cámara –Te amamos cariño, muchísimo

Recuperando su sonrisa Judy solo le dice un –Ok, yo los amo a ustedes – y cuelga la llamada, se reclina es su silla y simplemente suspira mira debajo del escritorio una caja, lo toma para subirlo, ayer empezó a hacer uno muñeco nuevo, esta vez no de un conejo, si no del zorro con el que a estado soñando ya un par de días y que conoció hoy, no sabía porque, pero desde que lo vio en la heladería no había dejado de pensar en el, en especial en esos ojos verdes… el muñeco ya estaba casi terminado solo le faltaban colocarle unas orejas puntiagudas, la cola (las cuales ya tenía hechos) y colocarle botones por ojos los cuales no sabía de qué color serian, hasta ahora. 1 hora después ya acostada es su cama rodeada de sus "amigos", toma al pequeño zorro de peluche, lo acaricia levemente y lo abraza mientras cae en el reino de los sueño

* * *

Judy comenzó como en sus últimos sueños, caminando sola en algún lugar oscuro, repentinamente al fondo del pasillo algo se ilumino, el marco de una puerta abierta mostrando su hogar, dudosa se acerco hasta atravesar el umbral encontrándose una escena… extraña sería lo más apropiado, se vio a si misma junto a Nick (aun con esa camisa hawaiana) frente a sus padres, su madre sollozaba mientras su padre se veía furioso

-Ma… pa… yo, puedo explicarles

-Oh BonBon, cómo pudiste? Tantos conejos en el mundo y solo te enamoras de un zorro…

Entonces su padre se acerca y los separa bruscamente –No te le acerques a mi niña, Zorro charlatán, que hiciste para que estuviera con algo como tu? La chantajeaste?! La amenazaste verdad? –Judy solo miro al zorro con la mirada y orejas gachas, miro a su otra yo mientras trataba de defender al zorro

-Papa ya basta! Porque estas actuando de esta forma?

-Y tu cruzaste la línea, esto ya es demasiado, lo de ser policía ya era algo inaudito pero esta cosa –Señala a Nick con uno de sus dedos –es completamente inaceptable. Te quedaras en la granja y estarás donde no debiste irte desde un principio, en casa

-No –Dice firmemente la otra coneja sorprendiendo a Judy, si su padre le digiera algo así estaría herida y sobre todo triste, no sería capaz de articular ninguna palabra –Ya no soy una cría para que me digas lo que debo o no hacer, yo lo ama… –Se apega al zorro otra vez –Les guste o no, y voy a estar con él siempre

"Amar… a un zorro…" pensaba incrédula Judy mientras se escuchaba los llorosos acentuados de su madre

-Muy bien Judy Hopps –Su padre le habla apretando los dientes –Si así quieres que sea esto, se hará a las malas –Llevo su pata a su boca y dio un sonoro chiflido para al instante aparecieran los hermanos de Judy radiando a la inusual pareja

-Oigan esperen! Eso ya es demasiado –Decía Judy mientras veía como levantaban a su otra yo, se acerco a su madre y se coloca frente a ella –Mama esto está mal al menos escucha lo que trato… trata de decirte

-Y tú! Si te acercas a mi hija juro que te arrepentirás lo que te quede de tu miserable vida, asqueroso zorro –Stu simplemente se da la vuelta y camina hacia su esposa sin notar a Judy –Tranquila todo estará bien…

-No! Nick! –La otra Judy trata de zafarse del agarre de sus hermanos –Porque hacen esto? Suéltenme, no lo entienden, el ya no es así, cambio por mi… es diferente ahora!

Repentinamente una musca comienza a escucharse y sus hermanos comienzan a cantar

 **El diablo está en su corazón**

La otra Judy contesta cantante "Esto es un musical o qué?" se pregunta Judy viendo la extraña escena

Sus ojos me tranquilizan~

 **El romperá tu corazón**

Su mirada me hipnotiza~

Correré el riesgo

Pues su amor es importante para mí

El me ama, no me traiciona

Es un ángel para mí~

 **Tiene un diablo en su corazón**

No, no eso no es verdad

 **Destrozará tu corazón**

No, no él nunca sería capaz

Nunca creeré que el algún día se marchara

El me dijo te amo y sé que es verdad

El si me ama, nunca me miente

Escúchenme ya por favor

 **El diablo está en su corazón**

Oh no, no, escuchen lo que digo

 **El romperá tu corazón**

No, no yo se que nunca lo haría

 **No te arriesgues**

 **Por un romance**

 **Que solo es importante para ti**

Pero el me ama, nunca me engaña

Es un ángel para mí~

 **Tiene un diablo en su corazón**

No, no, no porque no me escuchan

 **Destrozará tu corazón**

No, no, no lo hará

 **El diablo está en su corazón**

Pero es un ángel para mí~

 **Tiene un diablo en su corazón**

Pero es un ángel para mí~

Una luz cegarte se hizo presente mientras un quejido se escuchaba. Al parpadear un par de veces Judy se encontró a su otra yo sentada en una cama empapada en sudor mientras tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el vació –Solo fue un mal sueño, solo fue un mal sueño… debo ir pensando cómo hablarles a mama y papa de mi relación con Nick –Nuestra Judy solo se le queda viendo a su otra yo con una perfecta o formada en su boca, para un segundo después despertar ella rodeada de sus peluche mientras aun abrasaba a su pequeño zorro, se le queda viendo un minuto, recuesta la cabeza y mientras cierra los ojos murmura –Con que… un diablo en mi corazón… ja –Solo apega mas el pequeño peluche y duerme plácidamente esta vez sin despertar hasta que suena su despertador

Continuara… eso es algo obvio verdad? No lo puede dejar así…

* * *

Buenos días, tardes o noches, alguien me extraño? Levante la mano si es así… no? Que crueles…

El capítulo de hoy fue un pequeño homenaje a unos de los primeros FanFiction en español de Zootopia (o eso tengo entendido al menos)

 **Arasazu1985** -Te Necesito

Porque un homenaje? Simple, si tienen el tiempo de leer su historia se darán cuenta que me inspiro mucho escribir este Fic. Si les gusta el romance, tramas que evolucionan a su ritmo y en especial les gusta la música de The Beatles se que les va a encantar.

Si les esto Arasazu, muchas gracias por inspirarme, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Aparte de este homenaje incluí bastantes… referencias… a otras historias, la verdad tengo curiosidad de cuantos logran encontrarlas, sé que no serán pocos

Aprovecho el momento para saludar y agradecer el pequeño cameo de Mike en Un cuento de granjas y detectives de shiro-wolfman-k. No tengo más que sugerirles que lean su historia por una sencilla razón… es algo **diferente y envolvente** (Hasta me saco la lagrima en una ocasión)

Si a alguien le interesa las canciones usadas esta vez son estas.-

Always Be With You – Scorpions

Devil in Her Heart – The Beatles

(Nota pequeñita, las letras fueron modificadas por un comentario que me hicieron, pero la melodía y tiempos son los mismos, okay?... Okay :D)

Abrazos (o solo apretones de mano, ustedes deciden) a.-

Al3xRar12

Rogertor

shiro-wolfman-k

Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan

Por colocar esta historia entre sus favoritos y/o siguiéndola. Muchas gracias

Ahora contestemos los comentarios.-

BigDragon500.- Gracias por pensar que es increíble esta historia! El multiverso es basto al igual que infinito, así que es bueno que Nick… y cierta coneja, entiendan que solo una decisión es capaz de cosas su mundo puede mejorar como empeorar, después de todo, así es la vida. Ah así que te gusta que Mike rompa las paredes de la realidad, eso me alivia un poco, después de todo no sabía cómo lo tomarían los demás lectores, tratare de hacerlo un poco más seguido, este capítulo solo quería enfocarme en Judy, tal vez pueda convencer a Mike de hablar con ustedes un momentito jaja. Comic? No sé de qué me hablas ;) ;) perdón tengo algo en el ojo

4ndr3w.- Aquí tienes otro capítulo recién salido del horno! Atáscate! (ósea que disfrutes la lectura calma) Me pasa lo mismo de olvidar en que quedo la historia hasta que la actualizan, no eres el único amigo mío. Gracias por comentar! Siempre me alegra leer tus opiniones. Me alegra que leas las demás historias, lo que quiero es que los que no han leído esas historias sepan de ellas. Solo una cosa… La línea de esta historia? Hablas del orden o del argumento? Imagino el argumento… Es secreto! No te digo! Jaja

Shiro-wolfman-k.- Me disculpo si tengo errores (los cuales al parecer no me afectan mucho) Para los que no sepan esta es la primera historia que escribo, nunca eh escrito algo en forma, por lo cual si encuentran una falta de ortografía les pido que me la hagan saber como el AY… ahí, hay… trato de aprender de mis errores solo no sean muy duros por favor. Con Mike no me base en nada en especial, tal vez le di algo de mi forma jocosa de ser y mi gusto musical pero aparte de ello nada, no sabía que se parecía a Morgan Freeman en su papel de dios, si no me lo dices no lo noto jaja. Power Rangers SPD… siiiii, fue de lo último que vi de ellos, por eso siempre que leía algo como ZPD mi memoria juega conmigo imaginando al los Rangers transformándose jaja, que bueno que te saque una risa con ello. Mi amada musa tiene su esqueleto completado, es mas ya estoy armando nuevas historias, es más una cuestión de no saber expresarme textualmente, se me dificulta un poco como mis errores ortográficos, y con el tiempo los corregiré. Estoy seguro de ello

Arturven.- Que hubo compa? Siempre trato de estar en comunicación, y tratando de desarrollar mas esta historia, que bueno verte comentar. Mike no salió mucho esta vez… ya sé como lo amas pero tranquilo pronto tendrá su tiempo, este capítulo trate que fuera un poco más serio que el anterior, espero eso no te moleste o algo. Bueno… en la parte del tren ahí un GRAN margen de tiempo el cual la película uso en segundos… así que fue sencillo pensar algo que poner en esa parte apara que encajara relativamente bien ;)

Ahora un mensaje para los campeones que aguantaron hasta aquí. Tengo… tres ideas para nuevas historias… cuatro si es que se organiza una colaboración en conjunto con alguien (Sabes que hablo de ti verdad ;)) Una seria la continuación de esta historia, otra algo parecido a una pre-cuela donde solo seria enfocada a Mike… y la tercera la historia de los Power Rangers ZPD... no me vean así, algunos entendieron esa referencia y les pareció divertido, así que les pido, si pudieran escoger alguna de estas tres… cual primero? Sin nada más que agregar aparte de desearles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, me despido hasta la próxima =D


	5. Cap 5 - Déjame Amarte

Capitulo 5.- Déjame Amarte

 **Muchas maravillas hay en el universo; pero la obra maestra de la creación es el corazón materno.** _ **Ernest Bersot**_ _ **(1816-1880)**_

 **Perdonar no es olvidar, Pero ayuda a dejar ir el dolor.** _ **Kathy Hedberg**_

 **Cuando dos personas están bajo la influencia de la más violenta, la más insana, la más ilusoria y la más fugaz de las pasiones, se les pide que juren que seguirán continuamente en esa condición excitada, anormal y agotadora hasta que la muerte los separe.** _ **George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)**_

* * *

 **\- Wilde & Son´s Suit-Topia, 5 de abril, 2016, 9:14 am-**

Un día mas empieza en la gran ciudad de Zootopia… bueno, para cierta madre al menos está empezando ahora mismo. Martha Wilde comienza su día como cualquier otro, levantándose de su cama, tendiéndola, cambiarse de ropa (Una blusa lila y una falda larga color negro), caminar a la cocina para preparar su desayuno como el de su hijo (El cual por cierto ya debería buscar una casa para él solo, claro a ella le encantaba tenerlo en casa, a que madre no le gusta tener a su hijo en casa? Pero ya tenía la edad en que ella y hasta donde tiene entendido su marido empezaron a vivir solos, los mágicos 24… "Ahhhh, tiempo de sentar cabeza"), y claro está, tomar su medicamento (como odiaba tomar esas malditas píldoras. Claro! Le ayudaban con sus problemas cardíacos y todo eso pero en serio odiaba ser tan dependiente de algo) Minutos después ya con el desayuno servido, un par de tostadas con crema de fresas para ella y de moras para su muchacho con un delicioso jugo de naranja para acompañar, espero que este se dignara a levantarse y viniera a comer "Más le vale que venga rápido o se enfriara", como por arte de magia el chico grandote aparece en la puerta aun con los ojos cerrados –Buen día mama

-Buen día a ti también Nicky, como dormiste?

-En realidad… muy bien, eso que huelo son tostadas? –Abre ligeramente un ojo el cual al ver la tostada solo provoco que terminara de despertar (Le encantaban las tostadas de su madre, y con jalea de moras aun mas)

-Me alegro hijo, ven vamos a desayunar –Mientras comían ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, una costumbre que permanecía aun sin John, disfrutar la comida en silencio, pero eso no quitaba que en cierto momento Martha viera a su hijo y le preguntara simplemente –Entonces… seguirás contándome?

Nick aun concentrado en comer pregunto con la boca llena y con poco interés –Seguir contándote que mama?

-Tú sabes… sobre la coneja…

Atragantándose con la tostada, Nick tuvo que tomar del jugo de naranja para no terminar ahogado, su madre solo lo veía algo divertida, que actuara así le recordaba cuando estaba en la escuela primaria –P-p-p-porque pregu-u-u-untas?

-Bueno, estabas contándome de ella hasta que mi problemita –Señalándose el pecho –Nos interrumpió…

-Pero que tiene que me allá llamado la atención una hembra? –Recuperando su compostura, hablaba sin interés en el tema

-"Ah, así que te pones en plan serio eh? Veamos cuanto te dura…" Bueno hijo, si consideramos que tu solo me has hablado de una hembra cuando estabas "enamorado" –Hace unas comillas con sus dedos mirando la reacción de su hijo el cual solo habría un poco los ojos y se sonrojaba un poco –Entenderás que este curiosa por esa coneja...

-Mama! –Nick solo miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una salida de esta situación –Eso fue en 5 grado!

-Para que te des cuenta de que es raro que de repente empezaras a hablar de una hembra… Solo son hechos hijo, así que anda, háblame de ella… -Exige victoriosa con un codo en la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en su pata

-… Que quieres saber? –Estaba perdido, puede que sea un estafador experto pero sabía que tenía sus límites, y el más grande de todos era su madre. Le sacaría información de Judy de una forma o de otra, ya no podía desviar la conversación y si lo hacía seguro ella pensaría en algo para regresarlo a su martirio, si esto tenía que pasar, era mejor que fuera rápido

-Mmm no lo sé… -Puso un dedo en su hocico y miro a otro lado, como le gustaba verlo ansioso –Tu la quieres? –Formo una sonrisa ladeada esperando algún grito o negación pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio, volvió a mirar a Nick solo para encontrarlo con la mirada baja "Que?" -… Nicky?

-… -Solo miraba su plato, para momento después mirar a su madre con una mirada seria que solo le daba cuando no toma su medicamento, lo cual solo la alerto –Que pasaría si es así?

Silencio… ni un sonido era presente, solo puro y total silencio. Las manecillas del reloj dejaron de sonar por un momento, no se escuchaba el ruido de los automóviles moviéndose a lo lejos, fue entonces que su cara sintió calor, sintió como su boca y ojos se habrían involuntariamente, no para expresar desagrado o vergüenza, solo una gran y palpable sorpresa -…Te enamoraste… a primera vista… de una coneja policía? –Logro decir Martha después de que el tiempo regresara a fluir lentamente

-Yo no diría exactamente… enamorarme…

-Oh por dios! –Lo señala con un dedo acusador –Te flecho el corazón una coneja!

-SI Y QUE?! –Se tapo el hocico con sus dos patas y cerro fuertemente los ojos, Nick sabía que su madre estaría decepcionado de él, aparte de haberle gritado sin darse cuenta, el nunca le levantaba la voz, y la vergüenza que sentía no le daba el valor de ver a su madre enfadada o mínimo pedirle disculpas

-… Nicholas… -Ok, estaba muerto, su madre nunca le había llamado por su nombre completo a menos cuando estaba en serios problemas -…Estoy… -Escucho como se recorría una silla, simplemente bajo aun más la cabeza -…Tan… -Escucho pasos los cuales provocaron que bajara las orejas al haberse detenido al lado de él -…FELIZ POR TI! –"…Eh?" sintió como su madre lo abrazaba "EHHHH?!" retiro sus patas de su hocico y abrió los ojos solo para ver la cara de su madre mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos –Al fin hijo! Al fin te enamoraste realmente de alguien!

-Pero… mama… -Nick solo miraba a otro lado tratando de esquivar la alegre mirada de su madre –Ella es… una conej…

-Y eso que importa? –Nick voltea a mirar a su madre solo para ver como esta inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente –No me importa de qué especie sea hijo, claro, siempre quise que fuera una zorra para llegar a tener nietos, pero si tu amas a una coneja, está bien –Rompe el abrazo y con sus patas toma el rostro sorprendido de su hijo –Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quien decidas estar –Besa su frente lo cual provoca que Nick se le cristalicen los ojos –Solo te digo esto… -Retira una pata para levantar uno de su dedo queriendo dar un punto –Si quieres que ella sea tu "única"… mira primero si es una buena hembra

Nick ahora con lágrimas en los ojos toma las patas de su madre y la mira a los ojos –Gracias mama… gracias –Besa las patas de su madre –Y si… estoy seguro que ella es la "única"

Su madre aun con lagrimas toma una vez más la cabeza de Nick y la lleva a su pecho, mientras le acaricia sus orejas simplemente le dice –Estoy muy feliz por ti… desde el fondo de mi corazón… mi cachorrito… –Nick solo la abraza y se quedan así un buen rato

* * *

 **-Sabana Central, 5 de abril, 2016, 11:38 am-**

-Tengo que demostrar lo que valgo, tengo que demostrar lo que valgo –Bien, definitivamente el día de Judy fue peor que ayer, y eso es decir mucho! Ayer al menos se "divirtió" repartiendo las multas, pero hoy? Ja, no importaba si seguía las normas de transito, solo le llovían comentarios mordaces como "Solo fueron 30 segundos""Mi mama dice que ojala te mueras""Es toda una heroína" y claro el inolvidable "Mis impuestos pagan tu sueldo coneja!" y no le quedaba más que repetirse que tiene que hacer ALGO importante para que la tomen en cuenta, claro mientras golpea su cabeza contra el volante de su RMM "ReparteMultasMovil" -Tengo que demos...

-Oye tu! Conejita! –Decía la de alguien apunto de quejarse como por las últimas 2 horas

"Solo que sea rápido" levanto la cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos y repitió lo mismo que las veces pasadas –Señor, si tiene alguna queja "Ah es un puerco, el primer puerco que discute conmigo hoy, yuju" puede disputar la multa en la corte de transito

El puerco solo la mira extrañado –De que rábanos estás hablando?! Mi tienda! –Señala detrás de él una tienda de flores… destrozada? –Me acaban de robar! El de allá –Señala a una comadreja corriendo con una bolsa azul sobre su cabeza –Se escapa! Eres policía no?! –Mueve impaciente el "RMM" haciendo que se tambalee por la sacudida

-Eh… Si! Si! Usted tranquilo señor! Yo lo detendré! –Sale de un salto del "RMM" y mientras corre tras el ladrón se desprende se su sombrero ridículo y su chaleco naranja con sola dos cosas en su mente "Al fin" y claro esta "Demostrare lo que valgo!" –Alto en nombre de la ley!

-Ni en tus sueños, rabo de algodón!

Entraron a la plaza fundadores, la cual se encuentra justo enfrente del ayuntamiento y la estación numero 1, con cientos de mamíferos llenado de allá para acá. La persecución llamo la atención de más de un mamífero provocando comentarios como "Que está pasando?" "Se robo algo?" "Que le pasa?" lo cual solo se intensifico cuando una patrulla se coloco precisamente enfrente de la comadreja, la cual provechando su estatura pasando debajo de esta y huye mientras un rinoceronte salía de esta y con radio en mano comenzó a dar informe de la situación –Habla el oficial McCuerno, Tenemos un diez treinta y un…

-Yo lo atrapo! –Una coneja saltando y bajando de la patrulla sorprende a su compañero –Oficial Hopps en persecución! –Se da la vuelta ligeramente a ver al aun sorprendido rinoceronte grita saltando alegremente – Yajuuuuuu –para después seguir tras la comadreja la cual en un movimiento o muy inteligente o muy desesperado entra a Pequeña Rodencia (como su nombre lo indicaba normalmente habitado por ratones en su gran mayoría) a trabes de su diminuta entrada aprovechando su delgado cuerpo para momentos después entrar detrás de el Judy derrapando por la entrada. Al visualizar a al criminal va a paso veloz tras el solo para escuchar tras ella a McCuerno decir un comentaron que no le gusto nada, algo así como "Reparte Multas! Espera a los verdaderos oficiales!" –Demuestra lo que vales… Alto! –En medio de la persecución ve como la comadreja sube a un par de edificios y al saltar a unas pequeñas vías del tren provoca un efecto domino en los edificios cayendo uno tras otro hasta que en un inteligente movida Judy se coloca entre dos edificios y con la fuerza de sus piernas las empuja a su posición original, subir al edificio y preguntar hacia abajo –Están bien? –solo para ver un mar de ratones corriendo despavoridos por todas partes –Lo lamento –salta de edificio en edificio y se sube a las vías para reanudar la persecución solo para toparse con un tren a escasos metros con la comadreja sobre ella, desesperada, salta hacia un lado solo para ver cómo pasa el tren y escuchar el grito victorioso de la comadreja

–Bon voyage Polizonte! –Cualquiera diría que lo perdería, pero Judy afortunadamente visito Rodancia ayer, claro no entro pero lo miro por afuera de la gran verja, y da la casualidad que el tren en donde iba la comadreja daba una vuelta en u en cierta parte, solo espero a que se acercara, se colocara sobre uno de los ductos que usaban los roedores para acortar camino y tratar de sujetar al criminal, claro esa era su intención, nunca pensó que por la velocidad saldrían volando y caerían justo en el centro de Pequeña Rodencia, al ser ella la primera en caer y ver como caía mas lejos la comadreja, Judy fue tras el con un grito de –Alto ahí! –Como cualquier criminal con sentido común, que fue lo que hizo? Por supuesto… tirar un letrero de una dona gigante a la coneja la cual al ver que se acercaba solo atino a agacharse evitando el golpe, para con horror perseguirla para que no aplastara a algún inocente… lo cual estaba a punto de pasar si es que no la sujeta a tiempo, con un gran suspiro solo mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que era una… Musaraña? Con una sonrisa le comenta a la pequeña –Me encanta tu cabello

-Gracias –Simplemente le agrádese mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas y la miraba con gran gratitud

En un rápido movimiento corrió con la dona gigante sobre su cabeza y atrapa al malhechor y comenzar a llevarlo rodando hacia el precinto número uno en el cual se estaba llevando una escena algo ya conocida desde el día de ayer. Ben, el vivaracho chita, le trataba de explicar por cuarta vez algo a una pequeña nutria, claro está sin perder la paciencia y comprensión de la pobre hembra –Le pido que sea paciente y espere en la fila con los demás señora Nutriales, Por favor –Entonces se escucho como las puertas del precinto se habrían de golpe y apareció rebotando una dona gigante con una comadreja dentro la cual choco con el escritorio de ben sorprendiéndolo a el y a la señora Nutriales –Pero que?

Judy aparece al lado de la dona proclamando a viva voz con gran orgullo (Eh incluso sacando pecho) –Atrape a la comadreja! –Solo para que un grito aun mas fuerte la sorprendiera

-HOPPS! –En el barandal del tercer piso logro ver al Jefe Bogo el cual solo señala a su izquierda

-Seguro quiere recompensarme! –Decía la coneja mirando a Garraza el cual solo levanta una pata para decir algo pero solo ve como la coneja corre al despacho del jefe

-Cierra la puerta y siéntate –Decía el gran búfalo sentado en su escritorio, al tener a la coneja sentada frente a él pidió una explicación mientras apuntaba algo en una carpeta solo para después de terminar empezara a despotricar contra ella lo cual genero que la alegría de la coneja desapareciera gradualmente –Abandonar tu puesto, incitar pánico, poner en peligro a cientos de roedores, pero! En tu defensa, evitaste que una comadreja robara dos docenas de cebollas viejas y mohosas! –coloca la pequeña bolsa azul en su escritorio la cual abrió y mostró a la coneja

-Si me permite un momento señor –dice levantándose y acercarse al escritorio para mirar las "Cebollas" –Pero no son solo… cebollas –se encoge de hombros solo para ganarse una mirada fulminante de su jefe –Son una variedad de azafan, llamada _Midnicampum Holicithias._ Es una planta clase C… señor –Otra vez esa sensación de Déjà vu, trato de no darle importancia –Lo sé porque crecí con conocimientos botánicos par…

-Cierra esa boquita diminuta, ahora! –Toma la diminuta bolsa (al menos para él) y la deja debajo de su escritorio aun con su mirada asesina

-Señor, yo atrape al delincuente. Ese es mi trabajo…

-Tu deber – coloca uno de sus enormes dedos en su escritorio puntuando cada palabra con un pequeño golpe que provoco que Judy retrocediera y que bajara sus orejas por el fuerte ruido –Es multar autos. No más! Entiendes?!

- _Jefecito_ –Se escucho como Garraza hablaba por una bocinita del teléfono de Bogo – _La señora Nutriales vino a verlo… otra vez_

Con fastidio, presiona un botón del teléfono –Ahora no

 _-Bueno es que pensé que tal vez tuviera tiempo esta vez, está muy afligida_

-Ahora no!

-Señor… -Envalentada pero con su valor algo caído después de que el búfalo fijara una vez más su mirada en ella trato de explicar su situación bajando completamente sus orejas –No quiero poner más multas, quiero ser una verdadera policía, demostrar lo que valgo, por favor…

-Y tú crees que Leonzález me pregunto lo que quería cuando te asigno aquí…?

-Pero señor yo solo quiero…

-La vida no es un dibujo animado en el que cantas una canción bonita y tus ilusos sueños se convierten mágicamente realidad. Así que guarda silencio y acepta…

La puerta del despacho se abre repentinamente alarmando a la coneja y el búfalo los cuales giraron la cabeza para encontrarse a una nutria entrando –Jefe Bogo… le pido, cinco minutos de su preciado tiempo… Por favor –y entra mas a el despacho para segundos después aparecer un fatigado Garraza sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta

-Perdóneme… jefecito… -Hablaba ahogadamente y casi sin aliento –Trate… de atraparla… pero… se me… resbalo… debo sentarme -Y se va cerrando la puerta

-Entiendame señora –Dice Bogo con una cara completamente diferente, más comprensiva y se levanta de su silla para acercarse a la pequeña nutria –Como le dije, hacemos todo a nuestro alcance

-Mi esposo desapareció hace 4 días –Decía la hembra sosteniendo una foto familiar –Tan pronto me entere regrese de la casa de mi madre con mis hijos. Se llama Emmitt Nutriales

-Si señora, lo se –

Judy solo miraba la escena de la pobre nutria la cual identifico después de un momento, era la misma nutria que estaba en el tren en el que llego y cuyos hijos cantaron algo con Mike. La señora Nutrales solo siguió hablando de su marido –Es florista, se quedo en la ciudad por un encargo que tenia. Tenemos dos maravillosos niños. Nunca desaparece así…

-Señora, nuestros detectives están muy ocupados –Bogo poco a poco perdía la compostura y comenzaba a hablar con fastidio

-Alguien… tiene que haber alguien que encuentre a mi Emmitt… Se lo suplico

-…Señora Nurtriales…

-Yo la ayudare –Decía con confianza Judy mientras bajaba de la silla para acercarse a la señora Nutriales, podía sentir la pena y el dolor de la nutria, simplemente no podía quedarse callada y mirar

-Gracias…- Se la acerca y la abraza cariñosamente –Te lo agradezco tanto conejita –Judy solo acepta el abrazo y mira a su jefe el cual solo resopla con enojo –Tómala –Le tiende la fotografía que tenía en sus patas –Encuentra a mi Emmitt, tráelo a casa conmigo y mis niños, por favor –Judy mira la foto y asiente en confirmación a la nutria

Bogo solo se aclara la garganta y con una voz alegre se dirige a la nutria –Señora Nutriales, sería tan amable de esperar afuera –Abre la puerta y con su otra pata la invita a salir

-Si, Claro. Muchísimas gracias de verdad

-Solo será un minuto… -Cierra la puerta y se dirige a la coneja completamente furioso –Estas despedida…

-Que? Por que?

-Insubordinación! Ahora, voy a abrir esta puerta y le dirás a esa pobre nutria que solo eres una simple reparte multas con delirios de grandeza! –Susurra a gritos (Y si, logro contener sus gritos para que no pasaran por la puerta, practica echa por años) Y que no estarás en el caso! –Y abre la puerta para no encontrarse nada más a la señora Nutriales, sino también a dos mamíferos que menos esperaba

-Así que la Oficial Hopps estará en el caso!

-Alcalde Leonzález... Vice-Alcaldesa Bellwether...

-Me alegra que la iniciativa de inclusión de mamíferos comience a dar buenos resultados –Decía alegremente el alcalde a cuclillas de la se señora Nutriales –La oficial Hopps seguro encontrara en un parpadeo a su marido, verdad Bellwether?

-Sin duda el caso está en buenas patas –Decía la pequeña oveja acercándose a la coneja con un aire más… alegre? –Entre pequeños tenemos que ayudarnos, verdad?

-Completamente de acuerdo –Judy no poda estar más feliz y se le notaba en la mirada

-Jijiji, me agradas, solo llámanos si necesitas algo, tienes una amiga en la alcaldía

-Pero eso no hará falta, verdad Bogo? –Leonzález se le acerca al búfalo el cual solo lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa –Después de todo ella es una oficial de policía… Verdad?

-Por supuesto… que si… Señor –Bogo solo sonreía y apretaba los dientes mientras hablaba

-Excelente… nos retiramos, le gustaría que la lleváramos a su casa señora Nutriales?

-Se lo agradezco señor alcalde

-Que les vaya bien –Se despide Judy mientras Bogo cierra lentamente su puerta, ve como suspira y se queda expectante por lo que dirá ahora

-Tienes solo 48 horas –No la mira mientras la señalaba con un dedo

-Si!

-Dos días para encontrar a Emmitt Nutriales… Pero! Si fallas… Renuncias...

El comentario del Jefe solo alarme a la coneja que baja sus orejas y se le queda viendo, fue entonces que recordó la voz de cierto zorro que le decía " _Quien sabe, tal vez tengas un caso pronto si te esfuerzas y demuestras lo que vales_ " –Muy bien, trato hecho

-Esplendido –Dice complació el búfalo –Garraza te ayudara proporcionándote una computadora para que veas el archivo del caso –Le abre y la invita a salir

Ya fuera del despacho y con semblante serio Judy se encamina lentamente a las escaleras, voltea a ver si alguien la está viendo y al estar segura que no era así dio un salto mientras daba un mudo grito de alegría celebraba, puso en riesgo su empleo pero eso que importaba ahora mismo?! Al fin estaba a punto por actuar como una oficial de policía de verdad! Bajando velozmente se acerca a un sumamente feliz recepcionista que abría una caja de donas nuevecita solo para dejar caer un par por un grito eufórico de una extasiada coneja que lo sorprendió –Garraza! –Se pone de puntitas para que viera su sonriente cara –Tengo un caso!

-Genial… es un código secreto o…

-No, no, no tengo un caso de verdad

-Ohhh, me alegro por ti…

-El jefe Bogo me dijo que te pidiera una computadora –Judy aun con su alegre sonrisa ve como el chita se le queda viendo y mira al vació

-Déjame pensaaar… Oh, porque no tomas la de Bob? Fue a hacer unos pagos… -Dice señalando el segundo piso de la izquierda –Oficina 4F

-Gracias~ -Canturrio alegremente Judy ya a medio camino de la oficina, encontrando la puerta alrededor de 7 segundos después de despedirse de Ben, abriendo la puerta de un salto y encontrándose una… ENORME oficina, miro la pantalla del enorme ordenador viendo fotos de un elefante con su familia, claro tenía que ser un elefante, decidida salto a la enorme silla, para luego con dificultad subir al enorme escritorio, desbloqueo el protector de pantalla moviendo ligeramente el mouse y después de entrar al buscador de la estación mirar el teclado "Esto será divertido" Saltando de tecla en tecla cual juego de baile escribió (Emmitt Nutrialed) "agh, me equivoque en la última letra" salto para borrar la letra y después presionar la (s) y después enter –Ja! Qué? –Apareció un mensaje en rojo que rezaba "Presionar Cmd + Shift + F7" Judy busco con la mirada los botones, un pie en al Cmd y otro en el Shift ahora solo faltaba el F7 el cual estaba bastante lejos del oh claro ENORME teclado, estirándose teniendo cuidado de no presionar otra tecla logro presionar el dichoso botón "ok, debería hacer un poco de yoga" y apareció en la pantalla la información que necesitaba, bajando del (olvide mencionarlo?) enorme teclado se acerco al mouse para revisar la información

Nombre.- Emmitt Nutriales

Especie.- Nutria (Lutria Canadensis)

Color de pelaje.- Marrón/Marrón claro

Peso.- 20 libras Altura.-2´4"

Domicilio.- 2347 Riverbrook Ln, Distrito Forestal, 91521

Ocupación.- Florista

"Ok nada relevante" bajo el mouse viendo si tenía antecedentes policíacos, alias, conocidos enemigos, incluso recibos vehiculares, todo marcado con grandes letras rojas con un simple NINGUNA, con el seño fruncido selecciono la pestaña (más información) encontrándose una galería de fotos, un retrato, licencia de conducir "Curioso que tenga licencia pero no auto", retrato familiar (una foto del desaparecido abrazado con su esposa) y por ultimo un vídeo del último avistamiento conocido "… esto sí es prometedor" era un fragmento del señor Nutriales cruzando la calle, se acerco a la pantalla, tenía algo en la pata, para su suerte ese fragmento era el último segundo, solo tenía que retroceder el vídeo un poco y… sus orejas se alzaron en alarma y sus pupilas se dilataron… Era Nick! Vendiéndole una de esas paletas al señor Nutriales –Ay por qué? Porque Nick? –Su queja no era porque le incomodara o le desagradara el zo… Nick, era solo que no se sentía con la fuerza de verlo después de escuchar su conversación privada, y a escondidas!–Porque a mi?

* * *

 **-Sabana Central, 5 de abril, 2016, 12:14 pm-**

-Ya me dirás? –Preguntaba un pequeño zorro dentro de una carriola mientras era empujado por su amigo, compañero y claro esta… socio

-Que quiere saber el pequeñito de papa? –Nick siempre aprovechaba estas ocasiones, en las que el zorro enano no podía hacer o decir nada fuera de su papel, después de todo, quien sabe que pensarían si un niño de 2 años sale de repente de su carriola para golpear a su querido y bien parecido (según Nick) papi?

-No me tientes Wilde –Decía el pequeño con una voz asesina muy palpable lo cual solo genero que Nick hiciera aun mas pronunciada su sonrisa burlona –Hablo de ese conejo… como se llamaba? Niko? Miko? Mingo?

-Mike? –Pregunto sin interés Nick –Es solo un amigo…

-Desde cuando haces tu amigos conejos? Siempre huyen de nosotros al solo vernos…

-Digamos que el me ayuda a arreglar unas cosas… hipopótamo… -Tan pronto el zorro vio a lo lejos a la enorme mamífero, el pequeño zorro solo empezó a fingir estar dormido. Al pasarla solo sigue caminando sin darle importancia y decir –Listo Finick no ahí mas moros por la cost...

-Hola-Hola! –Una vocecita se hizo presente sorprendiendo a un zorro que tan pronto identifico su voz fingió dormir mientras al otro solo la voltea a ver con una sonrisa mientras tapaba a su compañero con la parte superior de la carriola -Soy yo otra vez –Judy lo miraba fijamente en su "RMM" siguiéndolo esperando su respuesta "Le irá a hacer caso a su madre?"

-Vaya es la oficial Zanahorias! Que sorpresa! "puntual como un reloj recién aceitado"

-Jaja uuuuu nop, en realidad soy la oficial Hopps -Decía alegremente mientras buscaba sus confiables libreta de notas y bolígrafo en forma de zanahoria –Y vine a hacerte unas preguntas por un caso

-Ohhh así que ya tienes un caso? –Dice guiñándole el ojo y haciendo una señal con la miraba a la carriola –Que te pusieron a hacer? Buscar zorros bien parecidos? Tranquila no eh hecho nada malo -Judy algo incomoda se le queda viendo para después de un momento cerrarle el paso con su RMM –Oficial, despertara al bebe. Debo ir a trabajar… -Pero el zorro en lugar de de mostrarse enojado solo señalaba al zorro dentro de la carriola y hacia señales de irse o marcharse lejos

-Esto es… importante señor –Judy no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo el zorro y este solo levanta los brazos al cielo y lo mira derrotado al darse por vencido con la indirecta

-Fin… puedes darnos un minuto –El zorro dentro de la carriola solo se mueve un poco pero no dijo nada –Fin, tranquilo ella ya lo sabe, solo déjanos solos un rato –Y le hace la misma señal a la coneja, primero señalarla carriola para después aventar algo imaginario

La coneja entendiendo finalmente el mensaje y le sigue el juego al zorro –Ya no es necesario que finjas ser un niño pequeño Tut-Tut, yo te vi ayer en tu camioneta ro… -Pero repentinamente algo salió volando de dentro de la carriola, al ver a la pequeña criatura Judy por un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos y frotárselos con sus patas, vio a un zorro corriendo por un callejón como alma que lleva al diablo como dios lo trajo al mundo… si, realmente fue una vista desagradable

-Gracias! –Decía Nick con cara alegre y divertido apunto de comenzar a reír a mas no poder pero controlándose lo mas que podía para no hacerlo –Porque tardaste tanto en entender?

-Y como querías que supiera lo que tratabas de decirme? Porque hizo eso?! Agh mis ojos queman…

-Bueno la cuestión es que quería hablar un momento contigo a solas, la verdad no sabía "obvio que lo sabía" si volvería a verte –Judy aun con las patas en los ojos solo levanta sus orejas en señal de que lo estaba escuchando –Yo… quería pedirte… una disculpa –La coneja quita las patas de sus ojos para poder observar a Nick que la miraba con un rostro afligido –Yo te dije cosas… crueles… yo normalmente hablas sin pensar mucho en las cosas que digo y no pienso en la forma en que mis palabras hierren a los demás… a-a-a lo que quiero llegar es que… l-lo lamento si te ofendí…

-Tranquilo… no pasa nada –Solo eso necesitaba, ningún malvado que ame a su madre y la escuche realmente es un malvado

-Gracias –Decia Nick sonriendo con honestidad generando un leve rubor en la coneja –Felicidades por tu caso… disculpa por menospreciar tu logro pero… tengo una reputación que cuidar –Y ahí estaba otra vez el zorro altanero –En que necesitabas que te ayudara?

-Claro, claro mira –Toma una carpeta de su RMM y le enseña colocándose a su lado una foto del vídeo que imprimió hace menos de 10 minutos –Como vez le vendiste una… Popsi-Patita? –Pregunta mirándolo solo para que Nick asiente mirando la foto –Bien, al señor Nutriales, lo conoces?

-Conozco a todos linda –Dice mirando como Judy entrecierra los ojos y su rubor solo se hace más pronunciado "Como me gusta hacerla enojar" –Es dueño de una florería en el Distrito Forestal, esto fue hace cuanto? –Pregunta señalando la foto

-Cuatro días…

-Mmm, no sé donde puede estar, pero… se a donde iba…

-Entonces que esperamos?!

-Solo una cosa más pelusa –dice Nick tomando el abandonado disfraz de elefante, quitar la pequeña placa de plástico y colocándosela en el pecho para después acercarse a la coneja, tomar su bolígrafo y presionando el botoncito para grabar –Mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde y eh obtenido 200 zoolares por día en los últimos 12 años –Suelta el botón y se lo entrega a la coneja

Judy extrañada solo rebobina la grabación y escucha _–…200 zoolares por día en los últimos 12 años_ –La coneja aun sin creerlo mira al zorro –Porque me das esto?

-Conozco esos bolígrafos orejas, considérelo un comodín, entiendo que no puedas confiar de buenas a primeras en un zorro, eso te ayudara a hundirme si es que no confías en mi palabra…

Era justo lo que tenia planeado hacer si es que no quería cooperar con ella y que se lo entregara, algo que no solo a él sino a su única familia (su madre) podría arrenarles la vida, solo para que… confiara en su palabra… -No hará falta –Decidiendo seguir su moralidad borra el audio para sorpresa de Nick –Si estás dispuesto a hacer algo así, tienes mi confianza… y creo en ti –Nick solo la miraba a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros –Amigos? –Pregunta la presa estirando la pata

Nick mira un minuto la pata de la coneja, no temblaba, no tenía ningún tipo de tic, como semanas antes, antes de conocer a Mike, sabia que podía confiarle su vida a esa coneja –Amigos… -Dice aceptando la pata y sonriéndole a la coneja con alegría

-Bien! A donde vamos? –Judy sube al RMM y enciende el motor esperando a su nuevo amigo

-No es precisamente un lugar para una tierna conejita –Nick sube al ridículo auto y se coloca al lado de Judy ganándose un golpe en el brazo –auch… esa patita es bastante suave

-No me digas tierna y dime a donde vamos –Lo mira con una mirada de pocos amigos pero la sonrisa y sonrojo que tenía en su rostro perdió todo efecto aterrador

-Y que tal linda?

-Nick!

-Está bien, está bien, tú eres la jefa… Te suena el club naturista de Plaza Sahara?

-El club de Plaza Sahara? Escuche que es bastante exclusivo…

-Jajaja Pelusa, no tienes idea…

Aunque ninguno de los dos mamíferos admitirían que lo pensaron, los dos coincidieron en un pensamiento mientras se tomaban de las patas en señal de amistad –"Ojala que seamos más que solo amigos algún día"

* * *

 **-Plaza Sahara, El Oasis del Manantial Místico, 5 de abril, 2016, 12:47 pm-**

-Y dime Nick… Alguna vez has venido aquí? –Preguntaba con gran interés Judy, después de todo acababa de hacer a su primer amigo en la gran ciudad y si era posible le gustaría conocerlo lo mas que pudiera

-En realidad "si contigo" nop,

-Oh, acaso no admiten a…

-No, no, no, claro que admiten zorros, en realidad admiten a cualquier mamífero, es solo que yo no soy precisamente fanático de este tipo de clubes

Judy estaba por preguntar algo hasta darse cuenta que estaban frente a un yak que estaba meditando en el mostrador –Hola –Saluda en silencio puesto que es posible que no se pudiera gritar en las instalaciones –Hola…? –Mira a Nick el cual solo con una sonrisa irónica se encoge de hombros –Hola? Hola! HOLA! –el yak toce y sacude su… Trenzas? Provocando que un mar de moscas que volaban alrededor de su cabeza se movieran también y mirarlos a trabes de su "cabello" –Hola mi nombre…

-Un momento hermana conejita, ya vinieron las conejas exploradoras y les compramos todas sus galletas… -Decia el yak en un tono tranquilo y relajado

-Estooooo… noooo… soy la oficial Hopps y mi compañero… el oficial Wilde… -Nick la mira con una rostro imperturbable pero sonriente –Somos policías. Estamos buscando información de un mamífero perdido, Emmitt Nutriales, aquí tengo una foto suya… –Y le entrega lo foto que la señora Nutriales le confió -… es posible que frecuentara su establecimiento

El yak analizaba la foto para repentinamente abrir los ojos y su boca, y estornudar sobre el par… - Claro que siiii, el viejo Emmitt jaja –Le regresa la foto a la coneja –La ultima vez que lo vi fue hace cuatro días. Podrían preguntarle a su instructora de yoga si sabe algo mas… vengan conmigo

-Oh se lo agradecemos muchísimo! –dice Judy alegremente mirando a Nick con una gran sonrisa del tipo "Estamos avanzando mucho!" –No tiene idea de cuánto se lo AY ESTA DESNUDO! –Por la emoción no había reparado que al salir del mostrador y acercarse a un par de puertas, el yak mostraba sus dotes sin pena alguna y no le quedaba mas que darse la vuelta y taparse los ojos con sus largas orejas

-Claro! Después de todo esto es un club naturalista –Decía el jak mientras giraba rítmicamente sus caderas

Agachándose para que solo Judy lo escuchara Nick le murmura –Te dije que no era buena idea venir, porque crees que no vengo aquí? "En Zootopia todos pueden ser lo que deseen" ellos son mamíferos nudistas… -Judy solo lo miraba con horror "porque no lo escuche antes?!"

-Nangi está del otro lado de la piscina del placer –Decía despreocupadamente el yak mientras habría unas puertas y obligando a que cierta coneja se diera la vuelta

"…O por todas las santas zanahorias…" Todos los mamíferos en el lugar, absolutamente todos estaban completamente desnudos… si fue traumático para la coneja ver a un zorro desértico (según lo que le contó Nick), seguro tendría pesadillas con esto, no le quedaba más opción que mirar tapándose la boca con temor a que se escuchara un grito de su parte

-Zanahorias… Estas bien? Entiendo que estés incomoda pero… estas bien? –Judy sintió una pata amiga en su hombro y al mirar se encontró un par de ojos esmeraldas que en solo un momento la calmaron del casi desmayo que estaba a punto de sufrir –Si quieres yo puedo a ir a hacer las preguntas que me pidas…

-No Nick –Decía Judy con una voz quebrada por el nervio –Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar –Toma la pata en su hombro la baja y la sostiene por un momento para dejarla caer y seguir al yak

-Ese es el espíritu! –Decía Nick detrás de la coneja la cual trataba en todo momento solo ver la parte posterior de la cabeza del yak

-Sí, hay quienes dicen que vida naturalista es extraña –Decia el yak quitado de la pena mientras Judy veía de reojo como algunos mamíferos o jugaban volibol, o se bañaban en lodo o también… "Porque se está lamiendo ahí esa pantera!?" –Pero te digo que es lo realmente raro? Los animales con ropa! Y aquí esta –Y si… ahí estaba, saben es hasta cierto punto "interesante" (Véase que está en comillas) ver hacer yoga a alguien… peor el encanto se pierde cuando no se trae ropa puesta (bueno, no siempre)… en especial para una jirafa, un armadillo, una cebra y claro esta… una elefante, que se encontraban en si no recordaba mal Judy o incluso Nick (los cuales por cierto, al ver la escena tuvieron la necesidad de cerrar un momento sus ojos) la postura del guerrero -Como notaran, Nangi es una elefante -"No me digas" pensaban al unisonó los curiosos compañeros que solo trataban de mirar al yak –Así que seguro ella recordara perfectamente todo… Hola Nangi, estos dos pequeños amigos quieren hacerte unas preguntas sobre Emmitt, la nutria

-Quien? –Preguntaba la enorme elefante que habré los ojos con sorpresa

-Tu sabes. Emmitt Nutriales? A tomado tu clase de yoga por… 6 años? –Judy solo tapaba la vista "indecorosa" con la foto que le mostró antes al yak

-No recuerdo a ese castor –Decía Nangi después de darle una vista rápida a la foto mientras Nick… bueno el trataba de ver la clase, que tan malo podía ser?

-Nutria en realidad… señorita –Decía Judy buscando la mirada de Nangi solo para toparse su… "ay no puede ser" justo cuando cambiaban a la postura de la silla solo se tapo de nuevo con la foto con rapidez

-Vino hace cuatro días mas o menos, recuerdas? –El yak trataba de refrescarle la memoria a la elefante que estaba demasiado "ocupada" en su clase

-Nop

-Si ese dia estaba usando un chaleco verde tejido a pata y unos pantalones de pana nuevos. – Judy solo mira impresionada al yak por tan notable (y nada reconocida según por lo que oía) memoria, toma su pequeño block de notas y bolígrafo y comienza a escribir y grabar para no perder detalle alguno –Oh y una corbata con nudo Windsor que parecía bastante ajustado. Verdad que lo recuerdas, Nangi? –Sip no se daba cuenta de su propia memoria

-Nop –Contestaba ya desinteresada la elefante ahora en la postura de la rana

-Lo acompañamos afuera y vimos que subía a un auto grande color blanco con ese borde plateado –Judy simplemente escribía a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba lo que decía el despistado yak "Que bueno que practique mi caligrafía" –Seguro que lo arreglaran pronto, el tercer cilindro fallaba, recuerdas eso Nangi?

Ahora en la postura del perro, la elefante ya con fastidio contestaba –NO

-De pura casualidad, no viste los números de la matricula… o si?

-Claro que si! –Decía el yak alegre al serle útil a la coneja, por otro lado Nick veía la última postura… La vela "No, no puedo más, eh echo y visto cosas horribles pero ver esto dos veces en menos de 3 meses es demasiado para mi" y se gira a ver una vista más alegre y bella para el… Judy –Era 2-9-T-H-D-0-3

-…2-9-T-H-D-0-3, genial, Es la información más solida que hemos encontrado. Gracias.

-Les dije que Nangi no se le escapaba nada. Ojala tuviera la memoria de un elefante… -Ok definitivamente era algo lento ese yak, pero con su invaluable ayuda lograron un gran avance, les propuso darles un pequeño tour, pero Nick de manera bastante elocuente dio a entender que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, por lo que el yak que hasta ese momento se presento como Yax (que nombre más impresionante) los guió a la salida no sin antes darles unos pases VIP del club según él –Para cuando el ajetreo de la gran ciudad los esterese

-Bien eso fue… divertido –Decía Nick acomodándose su corbata –Así que oficial Wilde? Curioso nunca llene un pedido de inscripción que yo sepa

-Oh tranquilo, solo se lo dije para que nos ayudara rápido, que querías que le dijera? Hola soy la oficial Hopps y estés mi amigo Nick que me ayuda en el caso… -Decía Judy queriendo explicar lo que en el momento no pensó con mucho cuidado, solo se le escapo y ahora tenía que inventar una buena escusa para zafarse del asunto –Ahora solo tengo que buscar esta matricula en el sistema seguro que Garraza nos ayudara con eso –Sube al RMM y toma la radio –Garraza aquí la oficial Hopps

-Hola Judy! –Decía una alegre voz al otro lado de la radio –Paso algo?

-Si quería que me ayudaras a encontrar una matricula

-No puedo…

-Disculpa? –Esto si sorprendió a la coneja –Por que no Ben?

-Bueno, no estás en el sistema ni tampoco tienes acceso permitido, para buscar algo por ti tengo que colocar tu acceso y como no tienes ninguno… se puede decir que no tienes recursos -Judy solo escuchaba sorprendida esto, nadie le informo de esto… y como uso el acceso de otro oficial no lo sabía, claro… -Lo lamento Judy

-No tranquilo Ben, no es tu culpa… -coloca la radio en su lugar y recarga la cabeza en el volante –Porque a mí?

-Sabes… -Decía Nick picándole el hombro para que Judy levantara la vista encontrándose una mora justo enfrente su cara –Cualquier torpe puede buscar una matrícula… sin ofender –Dice rápidamente sintiendo una mirada agresiva sobre el –Tengo un amigo en departamento de vehículos, si le pedimos que encuentre la matricula seguro la encontrara por nosotros…

* * *

 **-Afueras del Sabana Central, Departamento de vehículos, 5 de abril, 2016, 1:24 pm-**

-Otro? –Preguntaba alegremente Nick mientras Judy estaba carcajeándose, para ser gracioso el zorro decía chistes tan malos que eran buenos

-Jaja, ya vamos llegando, solo uno mas….

-Ok, ok… Dos patos hacen una carrera, Como acaban?

-Mmmmm no lo sé como acaban?

-Empatados… jajaja

-Jajaja bien, esa es la mejor hasta ahora –Judy estaciona el RMM y baja sujetándose el estomago, si que era divertido estar Nick

-Bien, como te decía Flash es el más rápido, casi como una gacela, si necesitas algo, el se ocupa –Nick y Judy cruzan las puertas del departamento vehicular hablando tranquilamente y despreocupados

-Eso espero, solo tengo 46 horas más o menos para encontrar al señor Nutriales o tendré que renunciar…

-Sigo sorprendido por haberle seguido el juego a ese búfalo mala cara

-Aunque así fuera, confió en mi capacidad, y contigo –Dice dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Nick –Se que lo lograremos antes de que… Todos son perezosos!? –Judy mira atónita a los empleados del lugar… todos, absolutamente todos eran perezosos. Toda especie tiene ciertos especismos como por ejemplo "Los conejos solo comen Zanahorias" o (y ahora sabia que ella pensaba a su pesar que así era) "Todos los zorros son rastreros y/o traicioneros" pero algo que no importaba como trataran de refutar, los perezosos eran, sin forma alguna de contradecirlo, muuuy leeentos –Nick… me dijiste que seria como una gacela… -Judy veía a Nick con el seño fruncido, respirando con dificultad y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios

-Dices que por ser un perezoso no puede ser rápido? –Dice Nick posando una pata en su pecho en plan ofendido mientras en su rostro solo se ve una sonrisa suficiente –Tu confía en mi será veloz –Se acercan a un perezoso con camisa verde –Flash! Flash, mi rapi-dash! Qué bueno es verte amigo!

El perezoso lentamente sube su miraba mientras una sonrisa lenta se forma en su rostro –Siem… pre… es… un… gus…to…

-Déjame presentarte a mi gran amiga, la oficial Hopps…

Sonriéndole cortésmente Judy se presenta –Oficial Judy Hopps, policía, como se encuentra el día de hoy?

El perezoso solo la voltea a ver lentamente mientras contestaba su saludo –Hola… pues… hoy… muy…

-Bien? –Decia Judy tratando de anticipar y de paso apurar a Flash

-… Feliz… en… lo… que… cabe… ¿En…

-Tu tranquila –Nick solo coloca su pata en el hombro de Judy calmando un poco su impaciencia

-… Que… puedo… hacer…

-Necesitábamos que nos ayudaras… –Pero no, nop, la coneja por su naturaleza "veloz" se impacientaba con suma facilidad

-… Por ti…

-Que nos ayudaras…

-… El… día… de… hoy…?

Guardando unos segundos silencio para ver si diría algo mas, Judy continuo con lo que decía –Necesitamos que nos ayudes encontrando un matricula, y nos urge tenerlo rápido –dice tamborileando el mostrador

-Claro… ¿Qué… nu… mero…

-2-9-T…

-Busca… bas… cando...?

-2-9-T-H-D-0-3

Flash baja la mirada (de una manera especialmente lenta pensaba la coneja) a la pantalla de su computadora –Dos… nueve…

-T-H-D-0-3

-…T…

-H-D-0-3

-…H …

-D-0-3!

El perezoso se detuvo un segundo lo cual aprovecho Nick para mientras reía a carcajadas históricamente internamente pone su pata sobre la de la coneja la cual al sentir el contacto giro a verlo y leyó en sus labios sin pronunciar palabras –Ya casi…

-…D…

-Si, 0-3… -Judy tomo un gran respiro mientras cerraba los ojos

-…cero…

-3! Solo es un número por favor yaaaaaaaaa

Conteniéndose infinitamente para no jugarle la misma broma dos veces, Nick solo miro hacia arriba mientras se mordía la lengua y escuchaba al perezoso decir el ultimo numero -… 3…

-Si! Así es! Gracias a las Zanahorias –Decía Judy levantando los brazos al techo dándole las gracias al gran agricultor de las santas cosechas

-Oye flash podrías imprimirnos la información? –Judy lo vio con enormes ojos brillantes (tal vez de gratitud por pedirle que lo imprimiera y no tener que hacer que dijera toda la información o simplemente porque quería llorar de la desesperación que aun permanecía dentro de ella) y abraza al zorro, sorprendiéndolo y ganándose uno que otro comentario de los demás mamíferos formados esperando su turno que vieron el intercambio afectivo entre el depredador y presa

-Cla… ro… que… si… Nick… -presiono otro botón de imprimir –Sale… en… un… minu… to

-Gracias Flash, te cuento un chiste?

-NO! –Judy toma a Nick del cuello de su camisa –Que estás haciendo!?

-Ya veras –Nick toma las patas de Judy y las baja lentamente de su camisa –Esto te va a gustar… -Le giña el ojo y voltea a ver al perezoso mirándolo fijamente

-Claro –Fue lo único que dijo flash

-Ok mira, Que tiene un camello sin jorobas?

-Que… tiene… un… ca… me… llo… sin…

-Sin jorobas –Judy en este punto ya no trataba de disimular, estaba harta de estar en ese lugar, y juraba por todo lo sagrado que nunca, pero NUNCA volvería al lugar, ni aunque si el mismísimo jefe Bogo se lo ordenaba

-Jorobas… ?

-….Anorexia, jajajaja –Dice dándole un codazo leve a la coneja que solo se le queda viendo incrédula

-Nick… ese es el peor chiste que has dicho…

-Solo míralo –Nick señala con su cabeza al perezoso que lentamente abre los ojos y se forma una sonrisa en su rostro para después abrir su boca y comenzar con la carcajada más lenta que Judy allá visto en su vida –Es tan divertido verlo reír…

-Puede que… tengas un punto… –Porque negarlo era cierto, era graciosa la forma de reír de los perezosos –Pero que vamos a hacer ahora no para de… jaja, reír jaja…

-Oh de eso no te preocupes –Nick le acerca una hoja a Judy que al verlo esta alarga sus orejas, era la información del vehículo! –Cuando termine de decirle el chiste solo tome la hoja de la impresora que tiene justo aquí

-Zorro astuto

-Torpe coneja

Judy rápidamente lee la hoja.-

Ciudad de Zootopia Departamento de Vehículos

Matricula: 29TFD03

Dueño: Servicio de limosinas Tundratown

Dirección: Calle Evergreen 755 Tundratown, Zootopia

-Una limosina lo recogió! Y esta en Tundratown, Tundratown! –Y sale rápidamente de lugar aun con un perezoso riéndose y Nick viéndola salir

-Veloz como un rayo, gracias Flash, no le digas el chiste a tu novia, adiós… -se despide Nick siguiendo los pasos de la coneja la cual estaba esperándolo en el RMM para ir directo a… como adivinaron? Tundratown

* * *

 **-** **Servicio de Limosinas, Tundratown,** **5 de abril, 2016, 3:16 pm-**

-… Y no logramos evitar la hora pico –Decía Judy estacionando el RMM y saliendo de este para ir a la puerta de malla metálica del establecimiento –Agh, cerrado… -Al tratar de abrirla se topo con un candado, mira el cartel y ve que cierran a las 3:00 pm

-Y como no estás en el sistema policíaco aparte de que estas contra reloj por una apuesta con tu jefe, no puedes pedir una orden para entrar… -Mira como las orejas de la coneja y su cabeza bajan ligeramente -Si mis conocimientos legales están correctos, no se necesita una orden si hay una causa probable… verdad?

-Pues si… y que tiene eso que... que estás haciendo Nick? –Judy extrañada ve como el zorro sube por la cerca y caer al otro lado

-Oh no, oficial, acabo de ver a un apuesto y bien parecido zorro entrar en propiedad privada, deténgalo en nombre de la ley! –Dice Nick fingiendo la voz señalando hacia las limosinas

-Bien pensado compañero! –De un salto cruza la cerca y cae al lado de Nick –Vamos –Lo invita con una pata y viendo matricula por matricula hasta que… -Aquí esta! –Entrando al auto (el cual "casualmente" no tenia seguro) Judy entra del lado del conductor y Nick del pasajero, encendiendo la lámpara de su teléfono (puesto que le dio la linterna oficial a Nick, el cual le repetía que no necesitaba puesto que veía muy bien por su visión nocturna) por el interior oscuro de la limosina, comenzaron a buscar pistas –Pelo de oso polar –Proclama Judy levantando con unas pinzas de forense los fragmentos de pelaje mientras Nick solo la mira y asiente lentamente mientras habría la guantera del auto

-Oh dios mío no es posible!

-Qué? – mira como Nick retrocede con horror de la guantera –Que!?

-No lo vas a creer –Mete la pata en la guantera mientras decía de forma teatral –La aterciopelada voz de Jerry Vole! –Muestra una caja de CD en la que aparecía una musaraña mientras sonreía burlón y ganándose una mirada de fastidio de Judy –Y en CD, quien usa CD hoy en dia? Encontraste algo?

-Aparte del susto que me diste? Nop, nada

Nick sube al asiento y abre la ventanilla de la parte trasera –Oye pelusa… si tu nutria estuvo aquí, no termino precisamente lindo… -Judy extrañada por lo dicho, sube junto a él y ilumina la parte trasera de la limosina con su teléfono

-Esas son marcas de zarpazos verdad? Antes has visto algo así?

-"Si" No

-Oye que es eso de ahí? –Judy atraviesa la ventanilla y se agacha para tomar algo, resulto ser una billetera –Es del señor Nutriales, sin duda estuvo aquí… -Mira como Nick veía el lugar buscando más cosas –Que paso aquí?

-Creo que se dé quien es esta limosina –Nick levanta un vaso con un grabado ganando total atención de Judy –Pelo polar, música vieja en CD, este grabado… -Acomoda rápidamente todos los vasos y licores del mini bar –Tenemos que irnos ya de aquí…!

-Porque? De quién es? –Pregunto asustada la coneja

-El criminal más grande de Tundratown y tal vez toda la ciudad… Mr. Big… -Termina de acomodar todo, se gira y toma los hombros de Judy –Y no le agrado, si me encuentra contigo te hará lo mismo que a mi

-Yo no me iré, esta es una escena de crimen aparte como que (te hará lo mismo) hablas de tortura?

-No, algo mas permanente… –La gira y comienza a empujarla a las puertas traseras –Esta será una doble escena del crimen si Mr. Big nos encuentra aquí, así que nos vamos… -Habré la puerta y se gira para verla –A la voz de ya… ahí alguien detrás de mi verdad? –Nick veía la mirada, temblorosa nariz y orejas caídas de Judy la cual solo asintió lentamente para después darse la vuelta y encontrarse un par de osos polares –Raymond! Kevin eres tú? Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? O-oigan entiendo lo que van a hacer, pero no se lleven a la conej... –Sin previo aviso los osos toman a Nick y a Judy -O tal vez no me escuchen –Los levantan y salen del sitio de rentas para ver como en una limosina en la parte de afuera meten el RMM en la cajuela, entran aun sujetos por el par de osos y colocados en medio del par para que no tuvieran a donde huir

-Que hiciste para que Mr. Big este tan molesto? –Susurraba Judy tratando de no moverse mucho para no alarmar a los osos, al no recibir respuesta voltio a ver a Nick que solo la veía fijamente

-Es una… larga y triste historia, pero como tal vez muera en un rato te la contare con gusto…

-5 minutos después-

-… a si que decidí tomar la culpa… -Nick con semblante delicaido, orejas gachas y mirada triste culminaba su historia

-…Porque no les dijiste que fue el tal Denis? –Preguntaba ya sin medir su voz, a lagrima tendida –Tu no fuiste el culpable…

-Bueno, en ese momento no importaba que diría, cualquier cosa que dijese lo tomarían como un mentira para salvarme el cuello –Nick miro por la ventana, ya estaban en la verja –Tranquila, tratare de que no te hagan nada, solo no hables de mas…

-Pero Nick… -Y si, en ese momento el auto se detuvo y los dos osos tomaron a Nick y Judy del torso, bajaron del auto, entraron al vestíbulo de una gran mansión y doblaron a la derecha encontrándose una puerta congelada, el par de osos los bajaron y Kevin abre lentamente la puerta para encontrarse un estudio helado (porque había hielo por todas partes) iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de pie enfrente de un librero al lado de una chimenea, un escritorio realmente elegante que contaba con una enorme silla roja, no se movieron hasta que Raymond los obligo a andar hasta el frente del escritorio, repentinamente la puerta se habría para dejar paso a un oso con traje elegante –Ese es Mr. Big?

-No –Nick se acomodaba la camisa y la corbata mientras otro oso aun mas grande que el anterior entraba

-Es ese?

-Nop –Decía intranquilo ya firme con espalda recta, estomago metido y brazos cruzadas en la espalda, cuando entro por última vez un oso, este el más grande y atemorizante de la sala

-Ay, es ese seguramente verdad?

-Guarda silencio, guarda silencio, guarda silencio –Susurrándole lo más bajo que pudo, Nick comienza a temblar cuando el enorme oso se sienta en la silla, coloca sus patas cerradas en el escritorio y los habré lentamente para mostrar una sillita la cual hace girar con un dedo mostrando al más grande de los delincuentes de Tundratown con un traje oscuro con una flor roja en su solapa… una musaraña (se comenzó a escuchar una musiquita bastante parecida a Love theme del El Padrino)

-Eh? –Está bien, esto si sorprendió a Judy, Nick el gran estafador, temblando por una pequeña eh inofensiva musaraña anciana

-Mr. Big, se lo puedo explicar… -la musaraña solo suspira y levanta su pequeña pata mostrando un aniño con un enorme diamante –Discúlpeme –Se acerca y de la forma más cuidadosa toma la patita con sus dedos índice y besa lentamente el anillo –Se lo puedo explicar señor… -Dice colocando ambas patas en forma de rezo pidiéndole perdón

-Te presentas en mi casa sin avisar, el día de la boda de mi hija y me pides dejarte darme explicaciones… -Las palabras salían de su diminuta boca en un tono algo chillón

-En realidad, nos trajeron contra nuestra voluntad y jaja –Mr. Big solo levanta ligeramente una de sus pobladas cejas –Lo único que trato de decir es que ni yo o mi amiga… –da un paso atrás para colocarse al lado de Judy que solo veía la extraña escena con una ceja levantada igual que la musaraña –No sabíamos que era su auto, y claro está, no sabía que hoy se casaría Fru-Fru… digo su hija, se casara con un buen macho?

Mr. Big suspiro antes de continuar hablando –Eso a ti no te interesa, confiamos en ti, Nicky, en tu momento de mayor necesidad te acogimos en esta casa, compartíamos el pan, y la abuela –Señala un retrato de una anciana musaraña cuyas velas no sabían quien encendió –Te hizo cannoli… y como pagaste nuestra generosidad y confianza que te dimos? Con una alfombra de pelo apestoso de zorrillo… una alfombra apestosa… justo el día del funeral de la abuela… me faltaste al respeto a mí, y a mi abuela que tuve que sepultar con esa alfombra –Gira a ver el retrato y ven que el enorme oso lanza una oración al cielo –Te dije, no vuelvas o te arrepentirás, y aquí estas, husmeando con tu… amiga –Por primera vez en la conversación repara en la coneja –Quien se supone que eres? Un artista? Porque el disfraz?

-Señor, yo soy…

-Una mesera! –Dice Nick interrumpiendo para después murmurarle –Por favor no digas nada… -Regresa la mirada a Mr. Big y continuar hablando –Ella no tiene información de nada que la perjudique señor, le suplico que la deje ir…

-No, soy policía –Nick solo la voltea a ver con su sonrisa congelada –Estoy buscando a Emmitt Nutriales, el cual, según las pruebas… -Nick solo baja la cabeza tapándose los ojos mientras la coneja se acerca al escritorio para encarar a la musaraña –Estuvo en su auto. Puede intimidarme a mí o culpar a Nick por cosas que no fueron su culpa, pero le juro, descubriremos que le paso a esa nutria aunque nos cueste la vida… -"Estamos muertos definitivamente estamos muertos"

Mr. Big solo tenía posada su pata en la barbilla mientras escuchaba a la coneja, al terminar de hablar el solo se le queda mirando un momento para después comenzar a hablar –Tienes corazón para hablarme así mi niña, eso lo respeto, así que solo tengo un deseo… Saluden a mi abuela. Al hielo!

-Señor! Se lo suplico, ella no sabe nada, déjela ir, no dirá nada! –Nick en un arranque de impotencia se le acerca a Mr. Big solo para que Kevin lo sujete de la camisa y lo levante

-Y ya jamás lo hará…

-Por favor! No, no, no! –Retiran el tapete que estaba enfrente del escritorio mostrando una tabla de madera que un oso trajeado retira mostrando ahora una fosa de agua congelada –A-a-al menos permítame mis últimas palabras!

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras tuyas…

-No son a usted –Nadie dijo nada, ni los osos, ni Nr. Big, ni tampoco Judy –Prometo no tardar más de dos minutos

La musaraña pensando en que podría ser solo se reclino en su silla –A tu madre me imagino Nicky, no te preocupes, la cuidare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu familia…

-No señor no son a mi madre…

-Entonces a quien chico?

Nick solo guarda silencio un segundo y se dirige al oso que lo carga –Kevin, me puedes girar un poco, a la oficial –el oso solo mira a su jefe el cual solo asiente permitiéndole el último deseo al zorro, ya teniendo a Judy frente a el comienza a hablar –Zanah… Judy –La coneja solo alza las orejas, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre –Entiendo que nos conocemos hace muy poco… pero quería decirte que… agradezco el permitirme conocerte y hacerme darme cuenta que tu… eres realmente mi "única" –Se escucho una voz ahogada de parte de uno de los osos –Eres realmente especial para mi Judy… así que… gracias por soportar a este torpe zorro… -Le sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos –Termine, ya pueden matarme…

-Señor –El oso que sostenía a la coneja miraba a la musaraña pidiéndole permiso para hablar

-Que pasa Raymond?

-Tengo algo que tal vez quiera escuchar… -Dice el oso sacando una pequeña grabadora de su pantalón –Le sugiero que lo escuche

La musaraña solo levanta la mano para que otro oso tome la grabadora y comience a escuchar:

Judy – _Que hiciste para que Mr. Big este tan molesto?_

Nick _-Es una… larga y triste historia, pero como tal vez muera en un rato te la contare con gusto, cuando papa murió, la familia Big me dio trabajo, nada ilegal tranquila, era un consultor, me decían que era bueno tramando planes dentro del marco legal, fueron como una segunda familia para mi, mama seguía en el hospital así que tenía que ser yo el nuevo macho al frente del hogar. Todo estuvo bien unos 8 años, hasta que la abuela enfermo, los negocios no estaban bien, así que, pedí salirme, no por miedo a que me descubrieran por esos lares, si no que ya tenía 20 años, sabia cuidarme y hacer solo el dinero justo para que mi madre y yo estuviéramos bien. Semanas después me llego una carta, diciéndome que Denis, uno de los más cercanos a Mr. Big, había orquestado la muerte de mi padre por órdenes de él, al ir a su mansión trate de hablar con él, pedirle una explicación, solo para enterarme que la abuela había muerto y era el día de su entierro… y al parecer le "envié" una "fina" alfombra hecha de pelo apestoso de zorrillo…_

Judy _–Santas galletas con queso…_

Nick- _Si yo también estaba sorprendido, Mr. Big me permitió irme solo por el recuerdo de la abuela… ella me quería mucho… me pase días buscando información de esa alfombra y resulta que Denis la había comprado y mandado a mi nombre, así que decidí tomar la culpa_

Judy _-…Porque no les dijiste que fue el tal Denis? Tú no fuiste el culpable…_

Nick _–Bueno, en ese momento no importaba que diría, cualquier cosa que dijese lo tomarían como un mentira para salvarme el cuello_

-Así que culpando a Denis –Dice Mr. Big mirando a Nick que solo tenía aun los ojos cerrados esperando su eventual muerte –Tienes suerte de que se haya ido a buscar nuevos horizontes, de lo contrario le daría el placer de meterte al hielo

-En realidad señor… Lo que dijo Nick es cierto –Decía una nueva voz desde el marco de la puerta la cual el dúo identifico de inmediato, incrédulos, Nick y Judy miran hacia la puerta para ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Mike, el cual estaba vestido con un traje blanco, corbata azul eléctrico y su ahora característico sombrero fedora también de color blanco en su pata derecha –Hola chicos –Saluda alegremente con su pata derecha, puesto que en la izquierda sostenía a una musaraña con vestido de bodas –Señor su hija quería hablar con usted –Se acerca al escritorio y deja gentilmente a la pequeña hembra al lado de su padre, baja levemente su pata, y toca algo en el aire deteniendo el tiempo por un momento –Y hola a ustedes también, creyeron que se librarían de mi verdad? –Dice señalando a los lectores –Pues nop, no se libraran de mi tan fácil. Por cierto linda camisa amigo, ese estampado está muy bien hecho, aunque no soy precisamente fanático del rojo, y tu amiga, bonito cabello, que tan seguido te lo cortas? Tal vez se pregunten como acabe aquí, pero esa historia será para otra ocasión. Lamento no hablar mucho con ustedes, me agradan… aunque solo vean lo que pasa y no digan nada, pero me agradan, es solo que eh estado algo… ocupado, y si, sé que me vieron con el alcalde, no se preocupen, todo está fríamente calculado, aunque no deberían espiarme, eso hace que pierda el factor sorpresa las cosas –Guilla el ojo –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que salvarle la vida a estos dos. Hasta luego a todos, tratare hablarles después –Presiona de nuevo el botón invisible y todo lentamente comienza a moverse de nuevo –Da la casualidad de que confirme la historia de Nick y es cierta Mr. Big

-En serio? –Dice impresionada la musaraña viendo al conejo que su hija trajo para cantar en la boda –Y como es que consiguió esa información?

-Bueno señor, da la casualidad de que tengo conocidos en la alcaldía los cuales me deben unos favores… –Mete una pata dentro de su saco para sacar un pequeño teléfono el cual pone enfrente de Mr. Big –Como puede ver en el vídeo, se ve como el señor Denis compra esa apestosa alfombra en esta cámara de la ciudad, aparte de que efectivamente, en vídeos de 8 años anteriores, se ve al mismo oso hablando con los oficiales que tenían en custodia al señor Wilde, que por cierto reciben un gran fajo de zoolares

Mr. Big solo miraba un poco enfadado los vídeos del teléfono, su hija se le acerco mientras decía con su chillona voz –Te dije que Nick era incapaz de hacer algo así a la abuela papi, aparte la coneja que el eligió como su única es la que me salvo esta mañana…

-Ella fue? –Dice señalándola para que su hija solo asintiera

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio –Decía una confundida Judy que no entendía como llego a esta situación –Es un hermoso vestido por cierto… -Comenta con una sonrisa

-Oh, te lo agradezco –Fru-Fru solo da un ligero giro para mostrar todo el vestido

-Bájenlos –Ordena Mr. Big a los osos para que al momento siguiente taparan la trampilla y los bajaran con delicadeza al suelo –Mi niño… perdóname, si hubiéramos tenido esta información hace 8 años te juro que Denis estaría en el fondo del hielo… no serás mas perseguido, serás protegido por mis hombres y por mi… como mi hijo –El zorro solo levanta sorprendido sus orejas –Y tu, mi niña, salvaste a mi hija de esa dona gigante, te estaré eternamente agradecido, y al ser la única de Nicky, te tomare también como mi hija –Judy no sabía si estar alegre por no terminar en ese estanque helado o alarmada por tener ahora conexiones con la mafia "Bueno salve a su hija, seguro solo quiere demostrar su generosidad… aparte que es eso de "única"?" –Vengan a mis brazos, hijos míos –Dice la musaraña mirando a su hija, después a Judy y por último a Nick con los brazos abiertos. Judy solo mira a Nick esperando ver qué hacer, el solo se encoge ligeramente de hombros y se acerca, junto a la coneja a "abrazar" a Mr. Big

-Esto es tan conmovedor, alguien puede tomar una foto? –Se escucha el flash de cámara –Gracias Kozlov, después me das una copia? Gracias –Después de terminar el afectuoso abrazo, Mike se acerca y le comenta a Mr. Big –Señor Big, llegaron todos los invitados…

-Esplendido –Decía la musaraña viendo a Nick y Judy –Se quedaran a la fiesta verdad?

-En realidad tenemos algo de apu…

-Por supuesto que sí señor, será un placer estar presente en la boda de Fru-Fru, digo su hija –Dice Nick interrumpiendo a Judy mientras le lanzan una miraba diciéndole algo como "Quedémonos un rato y después continuamos con lo nuestro"

-Tu hermana Nicky, no lo olvides –Levanta su dedo índice provocando que Nick asienta rápidamente –Y no te preocupes mi niña –Mira a Judy –Te diré todo lo que se de Nutriales mientras estemos en la fiesta –Kozlov, llévanos

El oso mas alto toma en su pata a Mr. Big y a Fru-Fru y se los lleva lentamente fuera del salón, la pareja dispareja aprovecho la travesía de la ofician a la fiesta para interrogar al conejo, el cual básicamente dio a entender que fue contratado para servir de entretenimiento nada mas, Mike aprovecho el bombardeo de preguntas para contraatacar preguntando desde cuando eran tan amigos los dos, la pregunta quedo en el aire (afortunada para Judy y Nick) pues estaban ya en el patio y Mike se aparto para tomar un micrófono de uno de los osos. La fiesta era básicamente arriba una enorme mesa con un mantel blanco el cual era rodeado por osos polares trajeados para la ocasión, uno de ellos apareciendo con una enorme silla en la que Judy y Nick se sentaron y veían a las animadas musarañas hablando, comiendo, bebiendo y bailando. Mr. Big se sentó al lado de la enorme silla y asintió a Mike dándole el visto bueno para que comenzara

Mike asiente, se coloca su sombrero y le pide a la banda (la cual estaba a unos metros de la mesa) con un gesto que parase de tocar, tan pronto dejaron los instrumentos comenzó a hablar –Buenas tardes a todos –Todos los presentes lo voltean a ver –El día de hoy estamos todos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos mamíferos… Fru-Fru Big y Alexander Corleone –Señala a los recién casados a lo que Alexander solo levanta una diminuta copa -…El amor… -Mira a la derecha y sonríe levemente para regresar a mirar lentamente a la feliz pareja –No se puede medir con palabras, tamaños… y me atrevo a decir, especies… -Silencio por un minuto, expectante -El amor es el sentimiento más grande que… cualquier mamífero con conciencia puede experimentar en su vida, solo pasa una vez realmente, y permanece aun cuando ese ser amado ya no está a tu lado… –Mike cierra momentánea mente los ojos y respira profundo –Mi nombre es Mike Wazowski y esto es No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti… -Los presentes, algunos aplaudiendo y otros llorando ven como Mike le hace una señal a la banda y comienzan a tocar los osos con trompetas y el de la batería

Eres demasiado buena para ser real  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Sería como tocar el cielo  
Deseos tanto abrazarte  
Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Y doy gracias a dios por estar vivo  
Eres demasiado buena para ser real  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Disculpa la forma en la que te miro  
Pero no hay nada que se te compare  
Tu sonrisa me debilita  
No hay más palabras que decir  
Pero si tú sientes lo mismo que yo  
Déjame saber que es real  
Eres demasiado buena para ser real  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Mientras la música tomaba un ritmo más rápido, Mike baja la pata invitando a la pareja a subir los cuales lo hacen sin dudar, al tenerlos en su pata los suben para que comience a caminar alrededor de la mesa lentamente. Nick voltea a ver a Judy para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas también mirándolo, la coneja solo sonríe alegre por ver la boda pero su sonrisa se apaga un poco al sentir la pata del zorro apretando la suya, mientras regresaba la mirada al cantante la coneja responde al apretón

Te amo cariño y sabes que es verdad  
Te necesito cariño, para darle calor a mis noches solitarias  
Te amo cariño, confía en mí cuando te lo digo  
Oh linda hermosa, rezo por qué no te marches  
Oh preciosa hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado  
Quédate y déjame amarte, déjame amarte

A la banda de osos se le incluyo un tigre con lentes oscuros que tocaba un bajo mientras le colocaban un micrófono frente a él. Mientras en la mesa Mike dejaba a los recién casados frente al Mr. Big para comenzar a bailar lentamente al compas de la canción

Eres demasiado buena para ser real  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti  
Sería como tocar el cielo  
Deseos tanto abrazarte  
Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Doy gracias a dios por estar vivo  
Eres demasiado buena para ser real  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti

Vamos!

El rimo de la canción se aumento otra vez haciendo que varias parejas se acercaran a la pequeña pista de baile. Judy en un movimiento audaz toma la pata de Nick que tenia sujeta y entrelaza sus dedos mirando a otro lado, para regresar rápidamente su mirada a un Nick sonriente al sentir que el aceptaba el apretón y con su pulgar acariciaba la pata de Judy, ella solo sonrió sonrojada "Esta realmente pasando esto?" Cuando Mike comenzó a cantar lo hacía al unisonó con el tigre que tenía una voz sube, bastante tranquila

 **Te amo cariño** y sabes que es verdad  
 **Te necesito cariño,** para darle calor a mis noches solitarias  
 **Te amo cariño, confía en mí cuando te lo digo**  
 **Oh linda hermosa,** rezo por qué no me marches  
 **Oh preciosa hermosa,** ahora que te encontrado

 **Oh, linda hermosa, confía en lo que te digo**

 **Oh linda hermosa,** rezo por qué siempre estés conmigo

 **Oh preciosa hermosa,** ahora que te he encontrado

 **Quédate y déjame amarte,** déjame amarte

Continuara… Tengo que aprovechar que estoy inspirado!

* * *

Buenos días, tardes o noches… a ver, honestamente, quien creía que actualizaría tan rápido? Yo también estoy algo asustado no son los únicos tranquilos, la verdad a veces me asusto yo mismo…

Okay, como se darán cuenta la mayoría, en este capítulo me base básicamente en su totalidad en la película por lo que, por lo que hoy les daré recomendaciones de lectura, veamos…

 **Hyaku-Legger** -El Caso del Carnaval Criminal

Esta, amigos míos, es una joya tiene de todo, misterio, crimen, bromas por aquí y por allá, suspenso y lo que todos les encanta… Nicudy… bueno eso también, una secuela

 **Hyaku-Legger** -El Caso del Horticultor Oligarca

…Les confesare algo… yo leí la segunda antes de la primera… ahora todos conmigo "Eres un idiota" si lo sé soy un idiota, pero me di cuenta ya a mitad de la historia asi que… agh.

Ahora algo aparte les recomendare algo… diferente un libro...

 **Ransom Riggs-** Miss peregrine y los niños peculiares

Si, ya sé que hay una película, pero aquí entre ustedes y yo… es una pésima adaptación, si no han visto la película lean el libro, si ya vieron la película les pido de la forma más encarecida que lean el libro, es infinitamente mejor, lo juro

La canción utilizada hoy es (Si es que no la ubicaron de cierto actor bajando, corriendo y escapando es unos guardias obesos en las gradas de un estadio) **Cant Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli** (Y no, aunque les insistan que es de Frank Sinatra no la canta el)

Agradezco a.-

lucifer751

Robolacion

Por seguir o incluir en favoritos esta historia, muchas gracias

Comentarios!

Robolacion.- Espero que los demás capítulos te estén gustando, que parte te gusto mas del segundo capítulo? :)

Guest.- Mmmm, tu comentario me intriga, o no te gusta la historia o hablas de la conversación de Mike con el alcalde, si es lo segundo tu tranquilo mi amigo, esos dos no planean nada malo… más o menos ;)

Artuven.-Tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos siempre, que bueno que guste la integracion de los personajes, me alegra que sea capas de superar tus expectativas, espero haberlo logrado otra vez, eh comenzado a escribir ya la pre-cuela de esta historia basada en Mike solo para avisar a los que les interese. Gracias otra vez por tu comentarios amigo

Sin nada más que agregar aparte de que son las 6:11am y ya no aguanto estar más despierto, les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, hasta lueguito


End file.
